Star Wars Meets Fairy Tail! THE EPIC CROSSOVER!
by SashaMonroe
Summary: What would happen if Fairy Tail's strongest team and a group of Jedi were to come together? Well after a Portal Wizard sends Team Natsu to a galaxy far, far away, a group of Jedi lead by Obi-wan Kenobi are there to help them. Now stuck in another universe in the middle of a war, the Fairy Tail Wizards have to figure out a way home. So will they sit still or fight with the Jedi?
1. The Portal

_**HELLO EVERYONE! This is my very first crossover story and I'm super excited to write it! For those of you who don't know me, I'm a huge fan of Star Wars and Fairy Tail! So some of the characters from the Star Wars side are some of my own original characters as this is a side story to my series, The Jedi Trial Series. If you are interested in reading those, fill free to check them on my page! Alright, I'm ready to get started and bring two of my favorite worlds together! ENJOY, TELL YOUR FRIENDS, AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 1- The Portal

 _Alright, everyone is place_ , Lucy thought as she crouched down behind a large bush. She could make out where the rest of her team was hiding. Her best friend, fire dragon slayer, and partner, Natsu was up in the trees with his exceed Happy. Erza, the fierce S-Class wizard, was in a set of camouflage armor and was ducked behind a tree. Gray, the ice wizard with a stripping habit, was in a similar spot as Lucy, but on the other side of the clearing they were encircling. Finally, Wendy (the Sky Dragon slayer) and Carla (her exceed) were hiding behind a fallen tree.

They were all on a job to capture a rogue wizard who was known for having what was called Portal magic. According to Crux, one of Lucy's Celestial Spirits, he said that Portal magic was an ancient and forbidden magic that allowed the user to send their foes through a portal to another location. However, this guy, according to records of him and the man who hired them for the job, was known for sending his foes to radically different places each time. Sometimes the location was only a hundred yards or the next town over. And sometimes it is claimed that he could send them to a whole another country.

Every wizard that has tried to capture him have all failed and have been sent through one of his portals. But thankfully, they had Erza's brilliant plan to capture him that hopefully won't result in the destruction of the forest. Their group was known for going over the top on their missions, not sometimes, but quite often. The plan was to surround this clearing where he is "supposed" to meet someone with a "job" for him. Now they just waited for him to arrive.

What seemed like forever, he finally arrived and took a seat on the bolder in the middle of the clearing. Lucy raised an eyebrow at this guy. He was in all black with a hoodie on and the hood over his head. His skin looked very pale and his hair was a dark purple color. He sat there in silence and waited for his "future boss". A moment later, Erza appeared, but this time in a business suit with a pair of thin rimmed glasses on her face.

"Hello there, my name is Eliza," She said playing the role of boss well. "You must Ryan?"

He nodded, but didn't speak up.

"Well, let me explain the job," she started. That was Lucy's cue. She turned to Virgo who was crouched behind her and gave her a nod. Virgo then dug into the Earth and was gone in a second. Lucy turned her attention back to Erza. "Sound like an easy job?" she finished.

He nodded again and again no words.

"Good, let's start now," Erza said.

A moment later a hole appeared behind him and chains wrapped around him in seconds. He struggled in the chains as the rest of Team Natsu jumped out from their hiding spots.

"Ha! Got ya!' Natsu said cheerfully.

Suddenly, the man stopped struggling and the chains dropped off of him.

"Go back," he spoke softly.

An instant later, a portal appeared behind Virgo and she disappeared through it as it sucked her in.

"Virgo!" Lucy and Happy cried.

"Where did you send her?" Wendy asked.

"Home," was all he said.

 _Home?_ Lucy thought. She picked up that spirits key in her hand and listened to it. Sure enough, Virgo was back in the Celestial spirit world _. He has that kind of power!?_ She paled at that thought.

Lucy gripped her whip in both of her hands.

"Well that's just playing dirty then,' Gray said as ice formed around him.

With that everyone attacked one after another and with each attack, he sent them somewhere else. Not the team member, but the attack. And yes that included Erza's swords. Finally, tired and realizing why it is so hard to capture the guy the wizards circled him for one final attack that should hopefully stop him. However, before they had the chance to attack, a portal opened right next to Natsu and in one swift motion went around the circle pulling each member into the portal.

All Lucy could remember was seeing the smirking face of the man and then darkness.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	2. New Guests

_**Hey ya'll! Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Just a reminder I have some of my own characters in this story too!**_

 _ **Last time: Team Natsu was fighting a portal wizard until they were pulled into a portal.**_

 _ **Now: The Jedi are looking for a separatist base when something interesting happens.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 2- New Guests

Sasha entered into the command center of the Republic base. The room was bustling with clones. At the holoprojector table stood fellow Jedi, Master Jac. He was talking with his commanding officer and Commander Cody about something on the table. Her Master, Obi-wan, was standing by one of the windows that looked out onto the planet of Anison. Sasha made her way over to her Master, who was in a light meditative trance. She stood next to him.

"How did the search go?" he asked her without opening his eyes.

"We came up dry. There are no signs of the Separatists anywhere, but yet we are still picking up signals of droids," Sasha stated.

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"This is becoming complicated,' he said.

"More like a wild bantha chase," Jac said from the table.

Obi-wan and Sasha turned to face him. Beside Master Jac stood his padawan, Cayden Marshall. Jac leaned forward on the rail as the table was on an elevated surface.

"Well you are not wrong Jac," Obi-wan said. "I just don't understand on why we are picking up droid activity, yet we can't seem to pinpoint where the droids are."

"Sounds almost like the closer we get to them, the more powerful the jammer on our signals are," Cayden commented.

"Do you think they are jamming us, padawan?" Jac asked.

"It's possible and if that's the case that could explain why our scanners go crazy the closer we get to it."

"The only problem with that is that we have had that problem in several different locations. And according to the troops who were here back before the Seppies disappeared, they only had one base location," Sasha added.

"Well they could have had more than one and left the jammers on in it, but only one has the droids," Jac thought out loud.

"Now that's possible," Obi-wan said before smoothing down his beard.

"Well what else do we have to go off of?" Jac asked.

Obi-wan nodded. "Fair enough." He turned to the clones. "Cody, get a list together of every location of where we had this jamming problem then send squads to investigate those areas."

"Yes sir," Cody said before turning to the other clones.

"Sir," another clone spoke up a moment later. "We are picking up life forms on the scanners about 10 clicks east of here."

"What the hell are they doing out here?" Jac exclaimed. "Did we have all the surrounding cities put a warning out about us investigating out here?"

"They did," Obi-wan said. "Come let us go and deal with them."

"All of us?" Jac asked as Obi-wan headed for the doors with Sasha following after him.

"Yes, all of us, Jac," Obi-wan said. "We don't know how many are out there. So we may need to bring multiple speeder bikes to escort them back."

"Why not just take a gunship?" Jac complained.

"I want to go for a ride in the nice fresh air if that's alright with you," Obi-wan said before exiting the command center.

Sasha and Cayden followed after him giggling. Jac groaned then ran to catch up to the others.

* * *

Lucy woke with a slight pain in her back. Slowly, she opened her eyes and groaned.

"What happened?" she moaned.

Looking around, she spotted the rest of her friends on the ground, unconscious. Startled, she sat up too quickly and became dizzy because of it. Once she was able to focus, she started to wake her friends.

"What happened?" Gray asked as he rubbed the back of his head. Also his shirt disappeared from his torso in that moment.

"Gray your shirt!" Lucy cried.

Gray shrieked and pulled his shirt back on.

"It appears that we were sent through a portal," Erza said as she stood surveying the area. "The question we should be asking is where we are?"

Natsu sniffed the air like a dog. "Well I don't recognize it. So we have never been here before."

"That's comforting," Lucy mumbled.

Suddenly, Natsu leapt up onto his feet.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Something's coming," he said.

Immediately they all got prepared for what was to come by putting themselves in battle mode. Lucy, however, straightened when she noticed the sight of flying… things coming up over the hill and toward them. The flying things slowed down and came to a halt just feet away from them. There were four of them and on each of them was a person. There were three guys and one girl. The girl and the youngest guy was about the same age as them. The girl was very pretty, but had a very natural beauty about her. The youngest guy though was very handsome. The other two were older than all of them. The one with the beard looked very wise, the other was honestly very good looking for an older guy. They were all in tan, brown, or light brown tunics, leggings, and boots. On their hip was a hilt that was silver and each had a different design. It reminded her of her whip before they were frozen for seven years at Tenrjou Island. Who were these guys?

* * *

Sasha hopped off the speeder and joined her Master's side. The four of them stood looking at the lifeforms they picked up on their scanners. There were two guys, three girls, and two creatures Sasha had never seen before. However, their attire was quite strange. The blonde girl was in a black skirt with a blue top that stopped just below her large breasts and a set of knee high black boots. On her hip was a whip of some sort and a pouch with something shiny in it. The guy standing next to her was slightly taller and had pink hair. Around his neck was a white scale looking scarf. He wore a navy blue one sleeved top with a pair of white bottoms and a pair of black boots. Next to him was a red haired girl with silver armor on her body. She also wore a black shirt underneath and a navy blue skirt, also with a pair of black boots. In her hand was a silver weapon. It looked like an odd sword. Next to her was little girl with blue hair, a red and blue uniform, and black boots. Finally, next to her was a tall guy with navy bluish, black hair. He wore a grey shirt that hugged his body with a dark blue button up shirt over it, but it wasn't buttoned up. He also wore dark blue pants and a set of black shoes.

Next to each of them on the ground was a personal bag of some sort. So they were traveling somewhere. At that moment, Obi-wan broke her train of thought.

"Excuse me, could you please leave this area? We are currently holding an investigation and we do not wish to get citizens involved in any danger," Obi-wan spoke with a strong voice.

"My apologizes sir, but we are not from around here," the red head spoke up. Her voice equally as strong. "But if you could tell us where we are and where we can find a way back home then we shall leave this area for your investigation to continue."

"What do you mean you are not from around here?" Jac asked. "Is Anison not your home planet?"

"Anison?" the dark haired guy questioned.

"No, we are from Fiore. From a town known as Magnolia. We have never heard of this Anison you speak of," the red head said.

"I've never heard of this Fiore either," Obi-wan said. "Care to explain how you got here then? Where is your ship?"

"We don't have a ship," the blonde spoke. "We were fighting a wizard with the power to open portals and we ended up here. We didn't use a… ship."

Wizard? What like a being that can use magic? Now that was a load of bantha spit. Nothing more than a fairy tale. No one has that kind of power… or do they?

"I don't seem to understand. What do you mean wizard? They don't exist," Jac questioned.

"Wizards are real. We are wizards," the pink haired guy said. "Where we come from, magic is everywhere. See!" Suddenly his hand was on fire.

Sasha's eyes went wide at the sight of the flames. It was incredible. They came out of thin air and just as quickly as they came they were gone.

"That is quite impressive," Obi-wan said. "So you are not from here then when you said you are looking for a way home, you meant back to your world."

"Correct," the red head said.

"Alright, well why don't you come back with us and we can see what we can do," Obi-wan said.

"Thank you," she said. "My name is Erza Scarlet." She then pointed to each member as she introduced them. "That's Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Wendy Marvel, Carla, and Gray Fullbuster. We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild."

"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan did the same as she did. "This is Jedi Master Jacen Par or Jac as he prefers. This is his padawan Cayden Marshall and this is my padawan Sasha Monroe."

Sasha caught the gaze of the guy called Gray and she felt herself blush slightly at the sight of his handsomeness. Even though she was secretly dating Cayden, she had to admit this guy could honestly compete in a good looking contest with Jac and Cayden.

"Alright, shall we head back to the base," Obi-wan said gesturing to the speeder bikes.

"We're gonna ride those," the Natsu guy said then became green in the face. "No way! I'll fly with Happy."

His friends sighed at that as they were already heading toward the speeders. Sasha hopped onto her speeder. Suddenly, the one known as Happy sprouted wings, grabbed Natsu by his shirt, and lifted off into the air with their stuff. Sasha gaped at the sight of it. A chuckled was heard to her left. She looked down to see Gray standing there, a satchel over his shoulder.

"He gets motion sick easily, so this isn't an uncommon thing for us," Gray said then changed the subject. "So I guess I'm riding with you?"

She realized what he said and looked to the others. Lucy mounted up behind Jac. Wendy sat behind Cayden with Carla sitting in front of him. And Erza sat behind her Master. Each of them had their personal belongings. She then looked back down to him.

"Hop on," she said.

He climbed onto the back of the speeder and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Ready to go when you are," Gray told her.

She nodded. With that, the speeders took off toward the base with Natsu and Happy flying after them.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	3. We Are From Fairy Tail

_**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I'm glad you guys are really enjoying this! Keep up with the reviews! I love them!**_

 _ **Last time: The Jedi found a group of wizards.**_

 _ **Now: They learn more about each other.**_

* * *

Chapter 3: We are from Fairy Tail

The speeders pulled into the base's hanger and parked. Natsu and Happy landed a moment later. Everyone hopped off their bikes. Gray actually held a hand up to help Sasha off like a gentlemen would. She didn't expect that, but didn't reject it either. She took his hand and hopped off.

"This place is so cool!" Natsu said in awe.

"General," a voice called.

Sasha looked to see Cody coming forward followed close by Boil and Tosh.

"What is it Cody?" Obi-wan asked.

"Sir, we have the list completed and have sent our men out. Plus we are receiving a communication from Coruscant," Cody said.

Obi-wan nodded and turned to the others. "I apologize everyone, but Jac and I need to take this call. Please follow our padawan's and they will lead you to the conference room where you are welcome to stay until we finish our mission."

With that their Master's left and they were alone with the wizards. Sasha and Cayden turned to them.

"Well shall we," Cayden said.

With that, Sasha and Cayden lead them through the base to the conference room. When they got there, everyone took a seat at the table.

"So… why don't you guys tell us about this place and stuff?" Lucy suggested to break the awkward silence that rose in the air. "While we wait for your Master's to come back."

"That works," Sasha said after quick glance from Cayden.

Sasha and Cayden started to talk to the wizards all about their universe. They told them about how there are many planet's and species in the galaxy. They talked about how they have space travel and all the different vehicles of the universe. Then they got talking about the Republic and the Separatists.

"And right now we are at war with them," Cayden concluded. "The Clones vs the Droids. The light side vs the dark side. The Republic vs the Separatists. The Jedi vs Count Dooku and his cronies."

"Wow that's a lot," Lucy breathed.

"But what are the Jedi?" Gray asked. "I'm guessing that's what you two and your Masters are?"

"Yes," Sasha said. "The Jedi are the keepers of the peace. We fight to protect the galaxy from the dark side of the Force. We have been around from millions of years and to this today we continue to fight for the Republic and the light side."

"Light side? Dark side? I'm so confused!" Natsu exclaimed.

With that, Sasha dove into the topic of the Jedi. She talked about how they train to become Jedi Masters. Talked about going from youngling to padawan to knight to master. She talked about the Council and mentioned some of its current members. She then mentioned that they have a Jedi code and what happens when the code is broken sometimes depending on the incident. She talked about the Jedi Trials and mentioned how she and Cayden are very close to taking the test. Then she finished off with talking about the Jedi's weapon of choice, a lightsaber.

"And this is just one of the many examples of them in the Jedi Order," Sasha said as she grabbed her saber and turned it on. A sky blue blade gleamed before them.

"Whoa that is so cool," Natsu said reaching to touch the blade. However, Sasha turned it off before he got the chance to touch it. "Hey!"

"Sorry, but you would burn your hand or more than likely lose a finger if you are not careful. A lightsaber is a very eloquent and dangerous weapon. It could be fatal to someone who doesn't know how to use it properly," she stated.

"Now what about this dark side?" Wendy asked.

Sasha glanced to Cayden about whether to tell them this topic and he gave a small nod. Sasha told them about the Force first before diving into the topic about the dark side. She told them the many uses it has like healing, moving things, and Jedi mind tricks. She then told them about the darker uses of it that she has seen. That's when she told them about the dark side itself. About how there are those who follow a dark path for power. She mentioned how they have known to have been an enemy of the Jedi. She then told them the line that every Jedi has heard once in their life "Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering, Beware the dark side." She then told them about Count Dooku and how he was once a Jedi who became evil. The entire time she told them all of this, she avoided the word Sith and their way of life. That would be up to her master if they are allowed to tell of them.

"Wow, your universe is very strange and very impressive," Erza said. "I'd love to see more of it."

"Same!" Lucy said excited.

That made Sasha smile. "Well we shall see what the Council thinks of you."

At that moment, Obi-wan and Jac entered into the room.

"Sorry that took so long," Jac said before hopping into one of the open seats. "So what did I miss?"

"We told them about this universe and us, and such," Cayden said.

 _But don't worry we didn't tell them everything. We know the danger of that,_ both padawans said to their Master's through their bonds.

"Then I guess it's your guys turn to talk," Jac said as he spun his chair to face them better as he wasn't sitting in it properly.

Erza started them off by telling them about the world they are from, Earthland. She told them about the guilds that are located all around the world. She then told them about the guilds around their home country. Gray then spoke up about the types of magic that exist from element to maker magic to slayer magic to reequip to Celestial Spirit magic and so on. He then mentioned how there are magic's that are forbidden or even ancient that no one has seen them in years. That's when Lucy spoke up about the Celestial spirit world. She told them about her spirits and what the world is like when they visited it once. She then told them about how she and two others are probably the only Celestial spirt wizards left in their world that they know of. Then Natsu talked about dragons, dragon slayers, those in the guild with that power, those they know with that power, and other types of slayer magic they know exist. Happy and Carla then talked about their species known as Exceeds and where they come from. Also why they look like cats, but they talk and fly. Finally, Wendy talked about their guild itself and all the wonderful people in it.

"That's it,' Erza said.

"Very interesting. I wish to see your world with my own eyes, but it seems that you guys are from a different universe all together," Obi-wan commented. "We will be glad to lend you whatever aid we can, but as the padawan's told you, we are at war right now. So we are quite busy."

"What if we help you?" Natsu suggested.

"Natsu!" Gray and Lucy said, but he ignored them and continued.

"Look if we help you with your war and missions and stuff in return for you helping us get home. It sounds like a fair deal in my mind," he said.

There was a silence. They looked to the Jedi to see what their response would be. The four Jedi turned away and spoke to themselves.

"What do you think Master?" Sasha asked with a whisper.

"I have no true say. It's up to the council, but I wish to see their powers for my own eye before telling the council. See if they could truly be useful," Obi-wan whispered.

"That sounds like a yes to me," Jac said before turning back to the wizards. "Would you please show us your powers? We wish to these for our own eyes then we will test you to see if you are worthy of helping us."

Sasha face palmed. Jac really was a moron sometimes. He made it sound like they were going on a valiant quest for a treasured item in order to get honor back in their family.

"Deal!" Natsu said then lit his hand again. "This is my fire dragon slayer magic."

Erza reequipped into an armor that was silver and surrounded by several swords.

"This is my heaven's wheel armor. This is just one of my many reequips."

However, once she reequipped into that, it nearly gave Jac a nosebleed at the sight.

Wendy then went and made the air around them move. "This is my sky dragon slayer magic."

Happy and Carla sprouted wings.

"Exceed powers!" Happy cried.

"Oh dear," Carla groaned.

Gray then placed his fist to his palm and then ice formed into the shape of the Fairy Guild emblem that they had shown them. "This is my Ice make magic."

Lucy pulled out a key. "Open gate of the Lucius Minor!" A moment later a little white creature appeared. "This is my Celestial spirit magic and one of my many spirits, Plue."

"Plue!" the cute little thing said.

"So what do you think?" Wendy asked.

"Very impressive," Obi-wan said. "Alright now this 'test' isn't a test." He smacked the back of Jac's head which broke the Jedi out of his daze. "Instead, if you can help us with this mission, we will take you before the Jedi Council. They will want to see your power. And don't worry they will only want to see it to see that we were not lying about your power when we tell them. And if the council says yes to your deal, Natsu then you will be welcome to stay at the Temple or at least nearby and you will help us. If they say no, then we will get you somewhere to stay and in contact with those who can help you. Deal?"

All of the wizards looked at each other and then nodded.

"Deal," Erza said reaching out her hand to seal the deal. Obi-wan shook it.

Now it was time to finish this mission and go back to the temple where Obi-wan was unsure what the outcome will truly be.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	4. Found the Base?

_**Okay guys, you don't know happy you all are making me with these reviews! I hope you enjoy my next chapter!**_

 _ **Last time: FT and the Jedi got to know each other.**_

 _ **Now: Team Natsu help the Jedi.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 4: Found the… base?

The doors to the command center opened. Obi-wan, Jac, Cayden, Sasha, and their new wizard friends into the center. Obi-wan led them over to the holoprojector table.

"Cody, pull up the map of all the locations we have our men currently searching," Obi-wan ordered.

"Yes, sir," Cody said then pulled up a map of the area.

On the map, there were about six locations that were indicated by red dots. The wizards stared at the hologram with awe.

"This is incredible," Erza said. "So what is this device?"

"This is a holoprojector table and it creates a hologram, which is what you are currently looking at," Cayden said.

"Cool," Natsu said before reaching out to touch it only to learn that his hand goes right through it.

"Anyway, let's get this started," Obi-wan spoke up. "These markers on the hologram are locations that we have been having the most interference with our scanners. Our men right now are physically searching each of these areas for any sign of droid activity."

"So far though, we have not received any word of a droid spotting," Jac concluded.

"Do they have a base around here? Somewhere that could be hiding out?" Gray asked.

"If they do, we can't find it," Sasha said. "We have considered that the base could have a cloaking ability, but if that were the case we still would have been able to find just by running into it."

"Could it have the ability to be invisible and even allow those to walk right through it without running into it or even realizing that they were there?" Lucy suggested. "I've read of some spells back in our home that had that ability. So I was just wondering if your technology does too."

"If they do, then we would be in trouble," Sasha said. "That kind of tech is extremely advanced, even for us. But if the Seppies have that then this war could turn in their favor real quick."

"What about it being under ground?" Natsu asked after a moment.

"We have dug as far as our drills with allow and have found nothing," Jac said.

"Well you guys don't have Virgo. She has got some mad drilling skills," Natsu said. "Right Lucy?"

"That's right. If it was buried far underground, Virgo could find it no problem," Lucy said agreeing with Natsu.

"Where was the first place you checked?" Erza asked.

Obi-wan pointed to a red mark that was only five clicks south of the base.

"This is where our sources first said they were picking up droid activity," he said.

"Let's head there and let Virgo dig," Erza said. "If she finds their stronghold, then your droids will be there."

"Alright," Obi-wan said with a nod. "Cody, have your men prepare the gunships."

"On it General," Cody said before leaving the command center.

"Wait, isn't a gunship a vehicle?" Natsu questioned.

"Yes, yes it is," Cayden said.

"Happy, looks like we're flying again," Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

* * *

The gunships sailed over the land toward the location. They landed just short of the spot. The Jedi and clones hopped off first. They only brought a small squad of clones as there was already a small group at the location waiting for them. The wizards hopped off next and followed the Jedi to the hole that was covered in the ground. Natsu landed beside everyone. Happy put his wings away and then perched on his shoulder.

"Here is where we dug before," Obi-wan pointed out.

"Alright, leave this to me," Lucy said smiling. "Open gate of the Maiden, Virgo."

Suddenly a pink haired woman in what Obi-wan assumed to be a maid outfit appeared. He noticed the chains on her wrists. Must be a part of the fashion of her outfit, he guessed.

"Hello, Princess,' Virgo said with a bow to Lucy. "Is it time for punishment?"

"Time for what now?!" Jac gasped sounding interested… slightly.

"That's something Virgo is known for asking," Natsu pointed out.

The Jedi nodded in understanding. However, it did weird them out a little bit.

"Hey Virgo, could you please dig until you find a base starting with this hole?" Lucy asked getting everyone's attention focused.

"On it, Princess," Virgo said stepping over to the hole. She then broke the earth and started to dig at rapid speed.

"Princess?" Sasha questioned.

"Yeah, it's a nickname Virgo gave me," Lucy said over her shoulder.

Gray leaned forward and whispered to Sasha. "Virgo offered the name, Lucy is the one who choose it."

Sasha found herself smirk at that. Virgo then shot up into the air from the hole she had just re-dug for them. She was covered in dirt and mud.

"Princess, I have found the base for which you speak," Virgo said.

"Wait, it was here the whole time?" Cayden asked her.

"Yes, you just needed to dig another 20 feet and then you would have found it no problem," she said.

"Alright, men cables," Jac ordered. "We are going in."

Two clones placed a cable on either side of the hole and started to climb. They headed down first to drill a way into the base. Lucy turned to Virgo.

"Thanks Virgo, you did great," Lucy said.

"Thank you, Princess," Virgo said.

"Wait, Virgo I have a question," Natsu butted in. "How is it, Lucy can summon you guys from this universe?"

"Oh that's easy," Virgo started. "The Celestial Spirit world is connected to many different worlds and universes not just Earth Land. This just happens to be one of them. But before you ask, no you can't use the Celestial Spirit world to transport you back to Magnolia. We can only bring you in and then take you back to anywhere in the same world. We are not a teleportation system. We can't take you between worlds. Now if you'll excuse me, Princess." Virgo then vanished.

"Well, that was helpful," Gray said with a sigh.

Sasha patted his arm comfortingly before stepping over to where her Master, Jac, and Cayden was. Cayden raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"They asked that… spirit how she can transport here, she answered, then she told them about how she can't be of much help for getting them home," Sasha said.

"Ah, well that sucks," Cayden said. Sasha nodded.

"Sir," a clone from the bottom of the hole shouted. "We are in. It's all clear to enter."

Obi-wan nodded and turned to the other clones.

"Half of you head on down. The rest, remain up here and keep guard," Obi-wan then faced the others. "Everyone else follow me."

With that, Obi-wan leapt down into the hole. Jac followed after him. Cayden then gestured for Sasha to go before him. Sasha leapt down then Cayden. Half of the clones piled down into the base below. The Wizards look down into the hole.

"Let's go!" Natsu said before diving in with Happy holding onto him.

"Moron," Gray mumbled before grabbing the cable and climbing down.

The others followed after him.

Once down in the base, Sasha took a look around. The lights were out so trying to see what was around them was pretty hard. Thankfully the clones who came down before them brought a small lantern with them to light the landing spot. Sasha like her Master and Jac turned on her saber to add more light. Suddenly, Natsu landed with a loud thud.

"Shh," Sasha said to him. "We don't want to alert them that we are here."

Natsu nodded and mouthed "sorry". He then light his fist a blaze to give more light to the room. His flame was brighter than their sabers, so the room lit up much more and it was easier to see where things were. They spotted several doors. Obi-wan and Jac slinked closer to one of them as the rest of the wizards entered into the base. The rest of the clones and the padawans fanned out to search the base. On the count of three, Obi-wan and Jac stabbed their sabers into the door and craved an opening. They then entered the room led by Natsu and his flames.

In the room, there was nothing but droids. However, every single one of them were medical droids barely holding onto their last battery life. The Jedi lowered their sabers.

"They're just medical droids!?" Jac asked annoyed.

Obi-wan lifted his wrist comm to his face.

"Sasha, did you find any droids?" Obi-wan asked.

"Only medical droids and some really old supplies," Sasha said. "It looks like this was a hidden medical bunker that hasn't been used since the beginning of the war or maybe even earlier than that."

"Kriff, if that's the case this mission was pointless!" Jac groaned.

"I can't help but agree with you, Jac," Obi-wan sighed. "This _was_ just a wild bantha chase."

"What do we tell the council?" Jac asked.

"We tell them the truth," Obi-wan said. "We found what we thought were Separatist droids, but turned out to be medical droids with the help of our new friends from Fairy Tail." He turned to face the wizards that gathered in the door way.

The wizards smiled at that. The praise from Obi-wan seemed to really brighten their mood. He walked over to them, but being aware of Natsu's still flammable hand.

"Thank you for your help," Obi-wan said. "Now let's check the other locations then go back to the base."

* * *

After about another hour, they learned that each of those locations were just bunkers full of old and dying droids. According to the nearby towns, those bunkers we built thousands of years ago, but were used just before the Clone Wars had started. Actually the last time they were used was the last time Obi-wan was on Anison and that was just before the craziness that lead to the Clone Wars. However, they said bunkers were built to not appear on scanners so they could hide from enemies. But due to the dying droids still producing a signal and because the bases were so old, it messed with the scanners and made it hard for the Jedi to find them in the first place. Of course, Obi-wan had no idea that these bunkers even existed then so he felt kind of foolish for not knowing of this information. It might have spared them the trouble.

They returned to the base once everything was taken care of, but now it was time to contact the council. Obi-wan, Jac, and their padawans stood in the private communication chamber of the base. After a couple moments, the Jedi Council members appeared. It wasn't all of them as the next council meeting was until that evening. So only Mace, Yoda, Ki Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, and Shaak Ti stood present.

"Masters," Obi-wan greeted with a bow.

"Master Kenobi, Master Par, how goes the mission?" Mace asked.

"Well it was nothing more than a wild bantha chase in the end," Obi-wan said.

"Care to explain," Plo Koon asked.

Obi-wan and Jac went on about how they searched for the Separatists, the scanner problems they had, and then it just ending up being bunkers full of medical and/or protocol droids. However, through all of that they didn't mention the help of the wizards or even their sudden arrival. Once they were finished, the Council members looked to each other and whispered among themselves before turning their attention back to Obi-wan and Jac.

"Masters, we are sorry to send the two of you on such a crazy hunt," Ki Adi Mundi spoke.

"However, I sense that you are not telling us everything," Shaak Ti said.

She was always so observant. Obi-wan nodded.

"That is correct Masters," Obi-wan started. "While on our search, we stumbled across some travelers from well… another planet and galaxy all together. They are wizards from the planet Earth Land and they were sent here while on a mission of their own. Masters, I know this sounds insane, but they are the reason we found the bunker. Their magical powers helped us find each of the bunkers. And I may sound like Qui-Gon when I say this, but I believe they can help us out in this war."

"Obi-wan, are you suggesting those who have no need to be involved in this war, should aid in our fight against the Separatists? That is a sign of greed and that can lead to the dark side," Mace said shocked.

"Masters, if I may, they were the ones to offer their aid," Jac said. "Plus they can't get back home unless we find a way to open a portal to their world or the one who sent them here opens the portal again from their world. But based off what they told us is that he is known to be impossible to capture."

That silenced the Council members. Obi-wan glanced back at the padawans with a worried glance. They were worried that if the council was to say no to them then they would have to leave them with someone else to get back home. And Obi-wan was starting to feel slightly guilty if they did that. But the wizards knew the risk.

Yoda spoke up finally breaking not only his, but the council's silence.

"Master Kenobi, bring them here you will. Test their skills to see if genuine they are. Ask for their help we will not, but if offer it they will then turn it down we won't, unless wrong you are about their skill," Yoda said.

"We understand, Master Yoda," Obi-wan said. "We will board up and be back to the Temple before this evening's session. And the wizards will be with us."

"Then we will be expecting you," Mace said. "May the force be with you."

The hologram disappeared. Cayden and Jac both sighed in relief.

"Anyone else feel nervous during that silence?" Cayden asked. Jac and Sasha raised their hand. "Oh good glad to know I'm alone on that."

"Sasha, you and Cayden go tell our new friends that we are getting ready to head out. I'll contact the Negotiator and tell them to prepare to return to Coruscant. And Jac, you tell the base that we are heading out and all leaving to be ready to go."

"Yes, Master," they all said before exiting to do their duties before leaving.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	5. The Jedi Temple

_**Thanks for the wait guys! My schedule was crazy recently! BUT THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for the reviews! You guys are amazing! I can't thank you all enough and I want to you all to know that you guys have given me a new energy with my writing! I love you all!**_

 _ **Also just a shout out to Jack Whitty: THANK YOU! You have made my day! And just sit tight I've got a lot of fun stuff in mind! Plus you are super kind! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**_

 _ **Last time: With the help of FT, they found the base.**_

 _ **Now: They head back to Coruscant and meet the Jedi Council.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 5- The Jedi Temple

The clones were bustling left and right to get the ships loaded up before they left this planet. Gray, Erza, Natsu, and the others stood there watching all of this happening. Even their Jedi friends were giving a hand. When it seemed like they were getting closer to being ready, Sasha approached them.

"Are you sure you guys don't need a hand?" Erza asked.

"Don't worry, we've got it and besides, we are done anyway," Sasha said. "So come on, we are leaving now."

The team followed Sasha over to the waiting gunships. She then turned to them.

"Alright half of you on this one," she said pointing to the one they were standing next to. "And half on that one." She pointed over to another gunship where Cayden was waiting.

"We are going in that?" Natsu said turning green. "Happy and I can meet you up there."

"Uh, Natsu, we will be flying through space before we board the Negotiator. There is no air in space. You will die."

"Besides, Natsu I wanna take a break from flying," Happy said from his shoulder.

"Ah man," Natsu groaned.

"Don't worry, Natsu," Erza said placing a hand on his arms. "You'll be fine." She then punched him in the gut and he went down like a rock.

"Damn you, Erza," Natsu moaned before passing out.

"Well that's one way of taking care of him," Sasha said, sweat dropping.

Gray nodded as Erza dragged Natsu onto the farthest gunship. Happy running after them.

"I better go with them," Lucy said. She jogged after them.

"Good idea, Lucy," Gray said.

"Are you getting on?" Sasha's voice spoke up.

Gray turned to see Sasha, Wendy, and Carla on board the gunship with the clones. He smirked and hopped on. A second later, the doors closed and the inside of the gunship was dimly lit. Unlike the last time they flew in this thing, the windows on the doors were open, but this time they were closed. The gunships then took off. Gray then noticed that neither of the Jedi Masters were with them.

"Where is Master Kenobi and Jac?" Gray asked Sasha who was standing next to him.

"They are flying in their Jedi Starfighter," Sasha said. "They will meet us there."

"Got it," Gray said.

The gunships and fighters flew up through the atmosphere and into orbit of the planet. The main hanger bay of the Negotiator opened up and the ships flew in for a landing. The doors to the gunships opened up a couple seconds after landing. Gray, Wendy, and Carla hopped off and gaped at the sight of the interior of the large hanger.

"Welcome aboard," a voice said to their left.

They turned their heads to see Master Kenobi sitting inside of a Jedi Starfighter, Gray assumed. The Jedi Master hopped out and approached them as the other gunship opened up. Natsu flopped out onto the deck. He looked green in the face. Lucy and Happy knelt down next to him with smiles on their face. Erza ignored him and walked over to the others.

"Is he alright?" Obi-wan asked.

"He was knocked out by Erza," Gray commented.

"I did that so he wouldn't moan and groan the entire way as well as barf," Erza said.

"I didn't realize his condition was this serious," Obi-wan said. "We will have him taken to the medical bay to be taken care of. We should also have something on board to help with motion sickness. The medics will take care of him."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," Erza said.

At that moment, Obi-wan summoned two clones over to pick Natsu up off the floor and take him to the med bay. They got their arms around Natsu and carried him off. Happy followed after them. Lucy, however, came over to the others.

"Where did Master Jac and Cayden go?" Wendy asked.

"Knowing those two, they are probably on their way to their quarters to work out," Sasha commented.

"Not this time," Obi-wan said. "Jac is on his way to the bridge and Cayden went to his quarters to get his homework done. Which by the way, is yours done?"

"Yes, I finished mine a while ago," Sasha said.

"Good, then you are in charge of entertaining our friends until we arrive," Obi-wan said as he made his way to a large door. "I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

Sasha smirked as she watched him walk off before turning to the wizards. Gray smiled at her.

"So what now?" he asked her.

"Well… how about a tour?" Sasha suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Wendy said.

"Alright, follow me!" Sasha said as she led them out of the hanger and onto a tour of the ship.

* * *

The trip back to Coruscant was quick and smooth. Sasha gave the wizards a full tour of the ship. They were impressed with how advanced the ship was and even found hyperspace pretty. Which it is of course, but it also makes Sasha a little dizzy sometimes when she stares at it too long. Soon, they reached the Republic capitol and all disembarked off the ship once they landed at the docks below. The wizards and the padawans gathered just outside of the ship waiting for the Masters and hopefully a motionally stable Natsu.

"FINALLY!" Natsu cried as he ran up to the others. Happy was flying after him.

"How do you feel, Natsu?" Cayden asked as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"So much better!" Natsu said grinning.

"I'm guessing that medicine worked then?" Wendy asked.

"Not exactly,' Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Carla asked.

"It took until we landed for it to finally kick in," Happy said. Natsu chuckled sheepishly.

"Why did it take so long?" Sasha asked shocked.

"I don't know," Natsu said rubbing his neck.

Happy leaned closer to the others. "He kept swatting away the needle until finally they held him down, knocked him out with medicine, and then gave him the medicine. He just woke up when we landed."

All of them, who were listening to this, sweat dropped.

"So… we don't know if it worked then?" Lucy asked.

Happy shook his little head.

"Good to see you all gathered," A voice said catching their attention.

They all turned to see Obi-wan and Jac were coming up to them.

"Natsu, how are you feeling?" Obi-wan asked clasping a hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder.

"Better! Thanks!" Natsu said.

"Good to hear it," Obi-wan looked to the others. "Alright let's get going. The Jedi Council is waiting on us and we don't want to keep them waiting."

Obi-wan then led them away from the docks to a waiting gunship. All of them climbed aboard. Even a brave and hopefully less motion sick Natsu, hopped on. The gunship started up and took off into the Coruscant airways. Natsu, however, was completely fine.

"YEAH! I LOVE THIS UNIVERSE! I'm not sick!" Natsu cried in joy.

The wizards laughed at his childishness. However, their laughter died when they noticed that the doors were open and the capitol was gleaming before them.

"Whoa…." They all said looking at something different.

Sasha couldn't help, but smile at their amazed looks at the city.

"Whoa!" Gray said catching Sasha's attention. "What's that?"

He pointed out of the ship. He was pointing at the Temple. Sasha smiled.

"That's the Jedi Temple. That's where we live and that's where we are going," Sasha said.

"Ohhh…." All of them said looking at the Temple and her beauty as they drew closer.

Just like Sasha said, the gunship flew toward the Jedi Temple. As they approached, a large set of doors opened on the side of the building and a platform started to slowly came out of the opening. The gunship landed on the platform. The Jedi stepped off first then the wizards. The gunship then flew away leaving them standing on the platform. The Jedi Masters led them into the Temple. Once inside, the platform retracted and the large doors closed. The lights adjusted inside the room to reveal a hanger bay filled with Jedi Starfighters, speeders, and city bikes. Droids, Clones, Jedi, and workers walked back and forth through the hanger. The wizards watched in awe. Sasha was amused by their reactions as she had never seen anyone be so amazed by this world.

Master Kenobi turned and faced the others.

"Okay, Jac and I are heading to speak with the Jedi Council. Sasha, you and Cayden need to stay with the wizards. I suggest you all stay in the Room of a Thousand Fountains until we return that way you will be out of the way of the working Jedi," Obi-wan said.

"Yes, Master," Sasha and Cayden said at the same time.

"Erza," Obi-wan said catching the S-Class wizard's attention.

"Yes, Master Kenobi," Erza said.

"Come with us. We would like for you to speak on your friends behalf to the Council," Obi-wan said.

"Yes of course," Erza said a little surprised. She turned to her comrades. "Behave you guys. This is not the guild hall. So don't go destroying anything." Her gaze went to Natsu and Gray. It was an intense and scary look.

"Yes Erza!" They both said with a terrified look on their faces and in a terrified voice.

Obi-wan smirked. "Alright. Let's go."

Jac, Obi-wan, and Erza walked away into the Temple, leaving them behind. Gray and Natsu sighed in relief once they were gone.

"So where is this thousand fountain room?" Gray asked looking to Sasha.

"It's this way," Sasha said with a smile.

She took the lead with Gray walking beside her. The other wizards and Gray followed in suit.

* * *

The doors to the council chamber received a knock, alerting the Council members present inside. They were in the middle of a meeting. Mace could sense who it was at the door as the council was expecting them. He looked to the other members for approval before speaking up.

"Enter," Mace Windu said.

The doors opened to reveal Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Jacen Par. Behind them followed a scarlet haired girl with silver armor. Mace straightened in his chair. Master Kenobi took his seat among the council members. Master Par and the girl remained in the center of the room.

"Master Kenobi, Master Par. Welcome back," Mace said. "And who is this?"

"This is one of the wizards we spoke of earlier. This is Erza Scarlet," Master Par said.

The scarlet haired girl bowed to the council of Masters. When she straightened, she seemed to eye the Jedi Masters in the room. Her gaze came to a stop on the elderly Jedi sitting next to him, Master Yoda.

"So child, help us Master Kenobi and Master Par tell us," Yoda said.

"Yes," she said. She had a powerful voice that was strong and fearless with each word she spoke. "My comrades and I were sent here by a powerful wizard in our world. We have no idea on how to get back there and are stuck here in your universe until we can find a way back. All we ask for some help to find our way home and in return, we shall lend our aid in your war. But if you say no, then we just want some help and a place to stay."

"This is not your war to get involved in Miss. Scarlet," Ki Adi Mundi said. "We do not want to put you and your friend's lives at risk."

"We understand the dangers. We can fight," Scarlet said.

"With what weapons?" Plo Koon asked. "We can supply some if need be, but we are not an armory or a weapons depot."

"We don't need weapons. We have magic," Scarlet said. "Where we come from, thousands of people have magical powers to help people and even fight."

"Magic? I have a hard time believing that," Mace said.

It was hard to believe. Magic did not exist. At least not in this universe anyway. And even it was 'magic', it was just the force to an ignorant species.

"We can show you what we can do," Scarlet said. "If it will help our case."

Mace sighed. He looked to Yoda. He needed the wise Master's judgement on this. Yoda lowered his head and closed his eyes. He was thinking or at least looking for the force for guidance. When he lifted his head, his eyes opened up to look at the wizard girl.

"A test it will be," Yoda said. "Show us your skills, you and your comrades will. If impress us you do, then persuade our decision you can. But if fail you do, then our decision is clear and help we will not give."

Miss. Scarlet nodded. "Yes sir."

Mace looked at her. "Then gather your friends. We shall hold the test in one of the training dojos in an about a half hour. Miss. Scarlet, Master Par, you are dismissed." He looked to Obi-wan. "Master Kenobi, stay as we need to conclude the rest of this meeting."

"Yes, Master Windu," Obi-wan said.

Miss. Scarlet and Jac left the council chambers leaving the council to return to their meeting.

* * *

Sasha and Cayden opened the big doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Instantly, a soothing smell filled their noses and the sound of running water from the fountains put them at ease. The Fairy Tail wizards made their way into the room and took a look around. The room was large with thousands of fountains that were different shapes, sizes, colors, and styles. Jedi could be seen relaxing or meditating by one of these many fountains, or even be seen strolling around peacefully.

"This place is so pretty," Wendy said.

"Oh I could get so much writing done here, it's so peaceful," Lucy said.

"There are so many smells in here," Natsu said. "My nose is on overdrive."

Gray stopped at one of the fountains and ran his hand through the water.

"It's nice and warm," Gray said.

"There are pools in here," Cayden said.

"Really?! Do you guys have bath houses too?" Lucy asked excited.

Cayden shook his head. "No. Those aren't common on Coruscant. But if you need to get cleaned up, we do have refreshers here at the temple that come with showers."

"Now that sounds nice," Lucy said.

Wendy nodded.

"Well you guys can do that later, once we get you settled," Sasha said in reassurance.

"Sasha!" a voice called catching their attention.

Sasha, Cayden, and the others looked in the direction of voice. Ahsoka Tano, Sasha and Cayden's Torgurta friend, was jogging over to them. Behind her was her Master, the Chosen One himself, Anakin Skywalker. He was Obi-wan's former padawan and practically an older brother to her and Ahsoka. Ahsoka hugged her friend once she got closer.

"Hey girl! How was your mission?" she asked. "We heard you guys were back."

"It went well. We even picked up a few new friends," Sasha commented.

"I heard Master pulled a Qui-Gon and brought back some new friends," Anakin said stopping beside his padawan. He looked past Sasha and Cayden. "I'm guessing these are them."

"Yeah," Cayden said. He then introduced them. "This is Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu."

"We have one other with us, but she is with Master Kenobi," Happy said. "Her name is Erza. She's scary!"

"Happy! Don't talk about Erza like that," Carla said.

"I'm not wrong," the blue exceed said hiding behind his paws.

"Anyway, guys, this is Master Anakin Skywalker and his padawan, Ahsoka Tano," Sasha said getting them back on topic.

"Nice to meet you," Wendy said with a smile.

"Speaking of Obi-wan, where is he?" Anakin asked.

"He is in a meeting with the Council right now," Sasha said. "He told us to wait here until he returned. Jac is with him."

"Ah got it," Anakin said. "Well you guys are welcome to join us. Ahsoka and I are just getting some meditating done."

"You, meditating?!" Cayden said shocked. "What? Did you lose a bet?"

Anakin made a grumpy face and looked away. "No."

Ahsoka giggled. "Yeah he did. We made a bet to see who could take out more battle droids then the other. I won. So he has to do at least thirty minutes of meditating with me."

Sasha laughed. "Oh Ahsoka, you are so evil!"

Ahsoka grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Both girls laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Knock it off. Are we going to do this or what? I don't have all day," Anakin said before storming off toward one of the larger fountains.

Both girls laughed again before following after him. The others followed in suit as they nothing better to do for the time being.

* * *

 _ **OKAY! IT IS DONE! This was a long one! But thanks for your patience! PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	6. Test

_**HEY EVERYBODY! I just want you all to know how much I love you and that I'm super sorry for being so late with this update! I got busy, but I didn't stop thinking about all of you! So let's kick back and enjoy a new chapter! YEAH!**_

 _ **Last time: They meet with the Council and were told to do a test for them.**_

 _ **Now: It's time for Fairy Tail to prove how powerful they are for the Jedi Council.**_

 _ **ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**_

* * *

Chapter 6- Test

Sitting in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Sasha, Cayden, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the Fairy Tail wizards were talking instead of meditating. Oddly enough, Anakin was intrigued by Natsu's habit of destroying stuff and causing big explosions. Actually it wasn't odd at all, it almost seemed like the two were destined to meet each other. Ahsoka was intrigued by what Lucy and Wendy were talking about involving their magic and all of the books of their world. Gray found himself talking with Sasha and Cayden. Happy and Carla just making themselves comfortable listening to all of the conversations. Their conversations were cut short however, when Erza and Jac arrived.

"How did the Council session go?" asked Cayden.

"It went well," Jac said. "You guys got the chance to test before the Council."

"Really?" Wendy said shocked.

"Yes, we did. So must be on our best behavior and show them what we are made of," Erza said.

Natsu hopped to his feet.

"Alright! Let's go!" he said excited.

"What dojo will the test be in?" Sasha asked as she got to her feet.

"The Council didn't say, but my guess will be the newly remodeled one," Jac said.

"Newly remodeled?" Sasha, Anakin, and Ahsoka asked.

"Yep," Cayden said. "After an accident involving one of the training droids, the room took quite a hit. So they redid it and made it more for battlefield training. I can't wait for you to see it. They just opened it back up a couple days ago."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gray asked as he picked himself off the floor.

With that, the wizards and Jedi made their way out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and toward the new dojo.

The doors opened up to reveal the new dojo. Of course, Gray never knew what it looked like before, but what it looked like now though was impressive. The group entered the dojo and took it all in. The Jedi who never saw the new look and the wizards looked at it in awe. The floors were padded and the walls were made of the same material that the ships were made of. So Gray guessed it was blast proof. On one side, there were a set of benches and on the other side was practically an armory. There were weapons on racks or hanging from the walls. There were also a couple of battle proof dummies too. Up above them was a balcony probably used to observe the training happening below.

"Wow this place looks awesome," Anakin said. "They did a good job with the place. And are the walls Cortosis woven?"

"Sure are," Jac said.

"Ah, they took my note then," Anakin said pleased.

A second later, the balcony door opened. All eyes shot toward it. Master Kenobi and four others entered. The man immediately to Master Kenobi's right was a tall guy with dark skin. Next to him was a guy with a large head and a tiny tuft of hair on the top of his hair. And on the far right was a guy with a mask on his alien face. Back to Master Kenobi's left was a short green old guy sitting on a floating device. He kind of reminded Gray of Makarov. The Jedi in the middle spoke up.

"Fairy Tail Wizards, my name is Master Mace Windu and I will be one of your examiners. To my right are two other examiners, Master Ki Adi Mundi," He gestured to the tall head guy. "And Master Plo Koon." He gestured to the mask guy. "And this is Grand Master of the Jedi Order, Master Yoda." He gestured to the old green guy. "We shall be evaluating your skills and see if you are truly worthy to aid us in this war we are currently fighting. Master Kenobi, whom, you already know, shall handle the rules."

Master Kenobi nodded. "Alright so the rules are simple. One at a time you shall take the center of the dojo and show us what you can do. When you take the floor, please state your name, your magic, explain your powers, give us a demastration, and then finish with any weakness you may have. For those not taking the test, you will remain seated off to the side. The Jedi viewing this will also sit off to the side out of the test takers way. You are also free to use anything in here to help with your test. Is that understood."

Everyone nodded.

"Let the test begin," Master Windu said.

Little to Gray's or anyone else's surprise, Natsu took center stage first. Gray took a seat on the bench beside Lucy and prepared to watch Natsu destroy the place. Natsu smiled up at the Jedi Council members present.

"Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer," He said proudly. "My magic is a rare kind as I got my magic from a dragon! But not just any dragon, the king of the fire dragons, my dad Igneel. So the magic he taught to me allows me to fight with fire, breathe fire, and even eat fire. But not my own fire, it doesn't work like that. Now let me show you what I can do."

Natsu went full force as he showed off his power. He showed off all of his special moves. He did Fire Dragon Roar, Fire Dragon Iron Fist, Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame, Lighting Flame Dragon attack, Fire Dragon Talons, Fire Dragon Wing Attack, and a couple others. When he was done, the attack dummy he was using to help demonstrate was burned, but not completely destroyed.

"My only big weakness is motion sickness, but your healer guys gave me a medicine that helped me big time. So it should be an issue," Natsu said smug.

"Thank you, Natsu," Master Kenobi said. "Next."

The next one to jump up was Wendy. She fixed her outfit a little bit before bowing before the Jedi.

"Hello, my name is Wendy Marvel and I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer," she said sweetly. "Like Natsu, I was raised and trained by a dragon. Her name is Grandeeney. My magic usually isn't meant to fight, but to support. I can also heal and renew energy in anyone who needs it. Allow me to show you."

Wendy then went into showing off her power. She did Sky Drgaon Roar, Sky Dragon Wing Attack, the different Sky Dragon supports, and Shattering Light: Sky Drill. She then explained her spell Troia (type of healing magic) and the spell Milky Way (the one she can use to call on the dead's spirits). When she was done, she repeated that her weakness was that she wasn't much of a fighter, bowed, then returned to the bench.

The next one to go was Erza. She took to the center of the dojo and looked up to the Jedi.

"You already know my name, but I shall say it again for the test. My name is Erza Scarlet and I use a form of requip magic called The Knight," she started. "There are many forms of requip in our world and usually they are used with weapons from guns to swords and so on. Mine, however, allows me to change my outfits into different suits of armor that give me advantages in battle. Allow me to demonstrate."

Gray smirked. He always loved watching Erza requip as she did it so quickly that if you blink, you would miss the transformation and suddenly see her in an entirely different outfit. Different from the one she had just been wearing. She showed off her Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Adamantine Armor, Purgatory Armor, Flight Armor, Robe of Yuen, Clear Heart Clothing, and finishing off with Nakagami Armor. With each one she requiped into, she would demonstrate the power the armor would provide her by using the dummies. She would even go to mention something special with each armor like how she beat a hard foe in the Grand Magic Games with the Nakagami Armor or how she blocked a blast from the Jupiter Canon with the Adamantine Armor. Thankfully, though, she didn't show everyone of her armors. Otherwise, they would be here forever.

"As you can see, I have many different armors and I have hundreds more on call," she said as she requiped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor. "I am also skilled in hand to hand combat as well as in straight sword fighting. My only weakness is that I have quite a love for strawberry cake."

"Thank you, Erza," Master Kenobi said.

Erza bowed and resumed her seat. After she took her seat, Happy and Carla made their way to the center with Happy pulling Carla behind him.

"Hi, I'm Happy and this is Carla," Happy said with a grin on his face and a paw raised high. "We decided to go together as we have the same powers and stuff."

"Yes, Happy and I are Exceeds from an alternate world called Extalia in Edolas. We have very simple powers," Carla said.

"Aye! Like flying," Happy said before they both sprouted their wings and took off into the air.

"This is called Aera," Carla explained. "This is what allows us to fly. However, other than having the strength to carry our commardes or those in need, Happy has no other abilities. Myself on the other hand have the ability to see into the future." They then both landed on the floor. "Our only weakness is that we are not much use in a fight, but we do lend as much aid as we can."

"My weakness is also fish!" Happy said before starting to drool at the mere thought of the food. "It's so yummy!"

"Thank you," Master Kenobi said.

Carla grabbed Happy by the nap sack on his back and dragged him back to the bench as he continued to drool about fish. Now that left only two wizards, himself and Lucy. And Lucy beat him to the punch of taking the center of the floor. She smiled up at the Jedi and gave a quick curtsey.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilla and I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard," she said. She then pulled out her keys and held them up to the Jedi. "What my powers allow me to do is summon Celestial Spirits to my side and help me in battle. All of the spirits that I have made contracts with are some of my best friends and they are all powerful in their own way. Please let me introduce my friends and what they can do."

One by one, Lucy summoned a spirit, allowed them to introduce themselves, and then they would show off their power. She summoned Virgo, Loke (Leo), Cancer, Taurus, Capricorn, Aries, Gemini, Sagittarius, and Scorpio. She held the Aquarius key in her hand and looked at it for a long moment before speaking up.

"This spirit is Aquarius. She is my most powerful spirit and my oldest friend. I can't summon her without water and I don't want to summon her in a small fountain or a cup of water. Otherwise, she will flood this room," Lucy sighed. "She has a temper and hates being bothered when she is busy which I believe she is today. But one day you shall meet her when hopefully she is in a good mood."

 _Ha, that hardly ever happens_ , Gray thought.

"Aside from my golden Zodiac keys, I also have five silver keys. These spirits can be powerful, helpful, wise, or just be there for good company. All the ones I have are more helpful, wise, and good for company than really anything else, but I love them just the same."

From there, Lucy put her golden keys away and pulled out her silver keys. And just like the golden ones, she summoned the spirits that she had. Horologium, Crux, Lyra, Pyxis, and finally Plue. She hugged the cute little spirit as she finished up.

"And that is all my spirits. However, I personally have some tricks up my own sleeves," she said then gestured to the whip on her hip. "This is my Fleuve d'etoiles and I use to fight alongside my spirits or take things on, on my own. I also know a very powerful spell that I can do with Gemini when they look like me and that's called Urano Metria. It's my most powerful move. Also my weakness is that when my magic is gone, there is not much I can do fighting wise. But I try my hardest." She took a deep breath. "And that's all I have. Thank you."

Lucy look tired as she had used so much magic as she made her way back over to the bench with little Plue held close in her arms. Once she was safetly sitting down, Gray realized he was the last one to go. Sighing, he pushed himself off the bench and made his way to the center. He stopped and looked up to the Jedi Masters. _Show time_.

* * *

Sasha was enjoying this whole thing. Every wizard showed off what they could do and each one impressed her. Now they were on the last one. Gray. She straightened as she was very curious on what he could do. All he had shown her was that he can form things with ice. Now she was going to see how that translated to action. He waved up to the council.

"Hi there. My name is Gray Fullbuster and I use what is called Ice Make Magic," Gray said. "Now that's a type of Maker magic that uses ice as its main material. Now Maker magic is a magic that allows the user to create whatever they want using their imagination and there are many different versions of it. Mine uses ice. Allow me to demonstrate."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. From there, he slowly moved into a firm stance and brought his hands together with one on top of the other. The one on top was a fist and the bottom was an open hand. He opened his eyes and had the most determined look in his eyes. The air started to get a little chilly as ice started to form around him. He then spoke up.

"Ice Make Geyser," he said then suddenly he slammed his fists on the ground and large ice spikes struck out from the ground.

Gray straightened and moved on to the next round of attacks. He called them Ice Make Hammer, Ice Make Lance, Ice Make Cannon, Ice Make Shield, and Ice Make Prison. When he was finished, he looked up to the council.

"I have many more moves including one that allows me to create a double of myself that can fool the enemy into thinking that it's real. However, my only weakness is that I have a strange habit of striping my clothes," That got an odd look from the council. "And I know what you are thinking, and it's not really my fault. The woman who taught me how to use magic told me that I had to become with ice and the cold in order to master it. Now it's just a bad habit. So I'm just giving my warning now. Thank you."

He bowed then made his way to the bench. Sasha watched him move back and mentally wished to see what he meant by "striping his clothes off", but she mentally slapped herself as she shouldn't think that with her boyfriend, Cayden, sitting next to her. But she was still curious. She turned her gaze to the council.

The Masters were all facing each other and discussing. They then seemed to nod with each other before leaving the balcony of the dojo and letting the door behind close.

"Did… did we fail?" Wendy asked concerned.

"No way," Natsu said optimistic. "We did so awesome. They must have loved it. I bet they just stepped out to talk more about it in private."

"I hope so Natsu," Lucy said just as concerned as Wendy.

"Don't worry guys. You did well," Anakin said. "Just have patience."

"Look whose talking," Ahsoka said aside.

Sasha and Cayden giggled. Anakin shot them a glared. A moment later, the doors between the benches they were sitting on opened up and the Masters enter. Everyone rose to their feet and looked at the masters with anticipation. Obi-wan's face was neutral that it was hard for Sasha to tell what the verdict was. Master Yoda, who was now on the ground instead of his hover pad, slowly hobbled forward toward the wizards. He cleared his throat.

"Young wizards, impressed us you have. Such power we have not seen before," the elderly Jedi said. "Truly powerful and skilled you are. However, after talking we have, a decision we have made."

The wizards leaned forward with eagerness.

"In this time of war, need help we do. More life's lost there are each day. And need an advantage we do. Desperate we seem to be. So accept we do your offer."

The wizards were about to cheer with excitement when Master Windu spoke up.

"Master Kenobi and his padawan will be in charge of you. However, if you need anything, Masters Skywalker and Par, and their padawans, will be on call too," he said. "Master Kenobi and Padawan Monroe shall show you to your quarters. Well done."

With that, the Council members, minus her Master, left. The second the door closed and the council members were gone, the wizards cheered.

"We did it!" Happy said leaping into Natsu's arms for a hug.

"Yeah we did, buddy," Natsu said.

Wendy and Lucy hugged. Gray and Natsu high fived. Erza merely smiled. Obi-wan couldn't help but smile too.

"Well done. All of you," Obi-wan said.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi for helping us make this happen," Erza said.

"You are most welcome," he said.

Gray approached Cayden and Sasha. He high fived Cayden.

"Way to go dude," Cayden said.

"Yeah great job," Sasha said smiling.

Gray smiled back. "Thanks!"

He then high fived her. However, their high five ended with them holding hands as if to hand shake next. Sasha stared at their hands.

"Alright, let's get you all settled in," Obi-wan said.

Everyone nodded and started to head for the door. Sasha and Gray, however, were still standing their holding hands. Gray blushed and let go when he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry. Let's go," he said before rushing after the others.

Sasha watched him go, a slight blush on her cheeks. Cayden popped his head back in.

"You coming," he asked with a smile.

She shook her head to clear it and smiled. "Yeah."

He reached out his hand to hers and she grabbed his. Together, they left the dojo with others, but their hands released when they caught up to everyone. So no one noticed.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! And again sorry for the long wait!**_


	7. Home Away from Home

_**I'm back! Here is another chapter for all you cool kids out there! (That's all my readers**_ _ **) Alright let's get this show on the road.**_

 _ **Last time: Team Natsu proved themselves to the Jedi Council.**_

 _ **Now: Team Natsu gets to see where they will be staying. Fairy Tail learns that their friends are missing.**_

 _ **ENJOY! REVIEW! You know what to do!**_

* * *

Chapter 7- Home Away from Home

Obi-wan lead the group toward the housing part of the Temple. As they journeyed, Anakin, Ahsoka, Cayden, and Jac split off to work on other tasks for the day. That just Obi-wan and Sasha as the only Jedi among the group. They arrived a couple minutes later outside a pair of quarters. Obi-wan stopped and turned on his heel to face the group of wizards following him. They stopped too.

"These will be your quarters during your time here," he said gesturing to the doors of the quarters. "These are our 'VIP' quarters. And if you need anything," he pointed down the corridor behind the group. "Sasha and I's living quarters is just four doors down. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment call I need to take."

Obi-wan smiled then looked to Sasha. "You can take care of them, right padawan?"

"Yes, Master," Sasha said with a slight bow.

Obi-wan nodded and bid farewell to them all. He then made his way down the corridor toward the quarters he just referred to.

Sasha watched her Master go before looking to the wizards.

"Alright, so go on and take a look inside," Sasha said gesturing to the quarters. "And I'm guessing you guys can figure out who is sleeping where. I'm assuming boys in one room and girls in another?"

"That's how we normally do it," Gray said as he made his way to the door to one of the quarters.

The door slid open for the quarters and Gray stepped inside. Reaching over to the wall next to the door, he flipped the light switch on. The place lit up. The others poked their heads into the room to get a look around. Sasha slipped by them into the room.

"This is the living room part of the quarters. I know it's kind of small, but usually the people who use these quarters are very important people, who are usually traveling alone," Sasha said. She then gestured to the two doors on the right wall of the living room. "One of those is the bedroom, the other is the refresher."

"Refresher?" Wendy asked.

"She means like a bathroom, child," Carla said.

"Oh," Wendy said as Sasha nodded.

"Both quarters are set up like this. However, the one next door is just the mirrored version of this one," she said. "Now you will notice, if you look into the bedroom, that there is only one bed and it's only bid enough for one person. Maybe two if they are small."

"So if the bed is only big enough for one, maybe two, where do the others sleep?" Lucy asked. "The floor? The couch?"

"The couch actually," Sasha said. "It can pull out into a larger bed that can fit two, maybe three people. But if you don't want the couch, we do have sleep mats in the closet in the bedroom."

"Now the question is, who gets this one and who gets next door?" Gray asked.

"Boys can have this one," Erza said. "The girls will go next door."

"Alright then I call the bedroom," Natsu said eager.

"Oh hell no," Gray said turning to the dragon slayer. "I get the bedroom. I got stuck with the couch last time, flame brain."

"You wanna fight for it, Ice Princess?" Natsu threatened.

"Bring it on, you pyro!" Gray said then his shirt was gone.

"Gray! Your shirt!" Lucy screeched.

Sasha blushed at the sight of his bare, yet muscular torso. Gray ignored her. The two had their foreheads pressed together and giving each other the death glare of the century. The temp in the room was even being affected, changing from hot to cold. Erza stepped between them, grabbing each by the hair. Both boys cried out in pain at her iron grip on their hair.

"Knock it off you two," Erza said with fire in her voice. "We do NOT want to ruin this, understand?"

"Yes, Erza," they said through tears of pain.

"Alright then. Natsu, you get the couch. Gray gets the bedroom. Deal?"

They both agreed.

"Good," she said then slammed them together.

Both wizards fell to the floor with dazed and pained looks on their faces. Their scalps were red from the hair holding and some hair was missing too. Sasha just stood their stunned. She had never seen such tactics before. _She's scary_ , the padawan thought. Sasha looked over to Lucy and Wendy. Wendy looked half afraid, but also half amused. Lucy, on the other hand, sweat dropped.

"Now, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla," Erza said leaving the quarters. "Follow me."

"Yes, Erza," the two girls said with slight fear in their voices.

Carla just rolled her eyes and the girls followed Erza next door. Sasha returned her attention to the two downed wizards. She made her way over to them. Happy was trying to pull Natsu off the floor, but the dragon slayer was down for the count. Sasha knelt down next to Gray. She hesitated before placing a hand on Gray's bare upper back. Gray flinched at the touch. He lifted his sore head and starred up to Sasha.

"You okay?" she asked with a smile.

Gray rubbed his head as he shifted into a sitting position.

"I'll be fine. Erza is just crazy strong, but that was not as bad as her slamming my head into her armored chest for a hug. She's done it to Natsu too," Gray said. Natsu groaned in agreement.

"Well that's…scary," Sasha said.

Gray chuckled. "That's Erza for ya."

Sasha smiled at that.

"She likes you," Happy said with a giggle.

Sasha looked over to Happy, who had his little paws covering his mouth, as he giggled. Sasha tried her best to keep her blush down, but some of it poked through. She took on a serious face to try and hide it.

"Happy! Dude!" Gray barked. "Leave her alone." Gray looked to Sasha. "Sorry he does that." Sasha's face relaxed. "He just says that to get under everyone's skin. He does it to be a pest."

"Meanie," Happy said sticking out a tongue.

"No, he's right Happy," Natsu said. "You do it to everyone. Even me. But you do it for fun, just be careful with it, okay buddy?"

Happy smiled. "Aye sir!"

Natsu smiled. Natsu then looked back to Gray.

"Hey, stripper, where's your shirt?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" Gray was confused. He looked down at his bare torso and screeched. "Crap, where is it?"

Sasha looked around before realizing she was kneeling down on top of it. She got up and grabbed it. She handed it to Gray.

"Here," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

He pulled on the shirt, but before the shirt was completely on, Sasha got one last look at his torso. Her eyebrows lifted slightly. He seemed to be more toned then Cayden. _Kriff, not even Cayden's abs are that obvious._

Suddenly, Gray's shirt gave her a thought.

"Hey, do you guys have anything else to wear aside from what's on your back?" Sasha asked.

"What we have packed in our bags and that's enough for one night," Gray said.

"The girls too?"

The boys nodded. Sasha straightened.

"Alright, we are going shopping then," Sasha said with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Grab the girls and meet me at my places in about five minutes."

Sasha left the boys quarters and headed back to her place.

* * *

Shopping for clothes was one thing Sasha hated. Thankfully, a Jedi's outfit is very simple and there is not much to it. However, she did like adding armor and other cool pieces to give her a better advantage in battle. But regular clothes were just… not Sasha's strong point. Thankfully though, there was one place Sasha knew that was nearby that could prove to be useful for this shopping trip.

The Wizards met with Sasha outside of her apartment. She then led them out of the Temple and down one of the streets near the temple. They came to a stop at a small clothing shop. There was a sign in the window that said "Jedi discounts". Sasha opened the door and led them into the small shop. The Fairy Tail wizards gazed around the room.

"Alright guys, pick out a couple outfits," Sasha said. "Jedi get a discount here. So I'm buying."

"Sweet," Lucy said before charging for the racks of clothes in that were meant for women and girls.

"Thanks," Gray said placing a hand on her shoulder, patting it, and then making his way over to the men's section.

Sasha smiled at that. She then made her way to the counter and leaned against it, waiting for the others. A beep was heard and the door that was labeled "employee's only" slid open. A CZ series droid waddled in. It was the manager here. The actual owner of the store was Rodian, but he was hardly ever there. The droid was CZ-119 and he was actually really cool. When Sasha was younger, she used to volunteer at this shop and worked alongside CZ-119.

"Hello, Sasha," CZ-119 said. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, 119," Sasha said.

"How can I help you today?" the droid asked.

"We have some guests staying at the Temple, but they ar… they lost their luggage and need new outfits," she said to the droid.

"How tragic," CZ-119 said.

"Done," Natsu said butting in.

Sasha turned to face the dragon slayer. He had a couple outfits in his arms, but not folded very nicely.

"Set them down here and I shall begin to ring these up for you," the droid said.

Natsu set down the clothes on the counter. The business droid picked up each piece individually, scanned them, then followed them up, and placed them into a bag. CZ-119 handed the bag to Natsu. At that moment, Gray approached.

"Next," 119 said.

He did the same process with Gray, who's clothes were also not followed very nicely either. Wendy appeared in that moment with her outfits, but it also appeared to be that Carla's were there too. Their clothes were folded nicely and made the process easier for CZ-119. He handed Wendy a bag when he was done. All that left was Erza and Lucy. Both were stick choosing.

It felt like another hour, but it was only twenty more minutes before Erza finally came over with her choices. CZ-119 scanned them, placed them in bag, and handed them to Erza. At that point, Natsu called out to Lucy.

"Hurry up, Luce," he said. "You're the last one."

Lucy turned to face them. "I know! I know! I'm just having a hard time deciding on this outfit." She held up the first one. "Or this one." She set the other down on a shelf and held up the second option. "And I already have my other choice. So this will be my last one. Now which one?"

"May I give my opinion?" CZ-119 asked.

"Sure," Sasha said.

"The first outfit is meant for warmer climates and is not recommended for wet climates or rain. As for the second one, it is meant for cooler climates and is better for storms. Plus, with your figure, the second option will compliment your body more," the droid said.

Sasha's jaw dropped. She was horrible with fashion and looks, but the fact the droid straight up just said "you will look hot in that outfit" shocked her. However, it seemed to sell Lucy on which outfit to choose. She put the first option away and took her choices to the counter. The droid scanned them and placed them into a bag like it did with all the others. Sasha turned to the droid.

"Alright, 119, what's the total?" Sasha asked as the wizards conversed.

"100 credits," CZ-119 said. "That includes the discount. The original price was over 900 credits."

"Kriff, what a deal," Sasha said as she handed over the money.

"Thanks for doing business and come again soon," CZ-119 said.

"Thanks, 119," Sasha said as she led the wizards out of the shop.

"Thanks," the others called back.

The droid waved before waddling back to the back room again.

"Come on, guys," Sasha said once they were outside. "Let's get back. It's getting late."

Sure enough the sun was setting. They made their way back as they watched the sunset. It was the end to their first day in a galaxy far, far away.

* * *

Back in Fiore…

Mira Jane Strauss, the eldest of the Strauss kids, was behind the bar in the Fairy Tail guild hall cleaning out glasses. She is a tall girl with long white hair and a very pretty face. She has a very curvy that's beautifully shown off in a long pink dress. She watched over the rambunctious wizards as they talked, laughed, and played fun little games. It was just a normal day in the guild. Well, that's not completely true. If it was a normal day, a fight would break out at some point and the guild hall would be turned onto its head. However, since Natsu and the rest of his team were gone, the fighting had ceased for the time being.

The guild doors opened which caused Mira's gaze to shift to the doors. Team Shadow Gear, which consisted of Levy McGarden (a short and skinny bluenet), Jet (Tall skinny guy with a large hat on his head), Droy (a large fellow with a turkey leg in his hand), and, for this mission, Gajeel Redfox (A tall and built guy that is covered in piercings) and his exceed Pantherlily (a small black and round eared cat). Mira flashed them a large smile.

"Welcome back, guys," She said in her usual chipper tone.

Levy smiled back at her. "Thanks Mira. Glad to be back."

Levy made her way over to the bar and took a seat in front of Mira.

"Hey, Mira have you seen Salamander?" Gajeel asked. "I want to try my new move that I just learned on him."

"He's not here. He and his team took a job earlier today," Mira said.

"So that means Lucy isn't here either?" Levy asked. Mira nodded. "Aw man. I just a new book on the job and I think Lucy would really love it."

"So when do they get back?" Pantherlily asked.

"Not until tomorrow," Mira said. "You'll just have to be patient."

"Eh whatever," Gajeel said as he plucked a piece of iron from his satchel and took a large chomp out of it.

Mira giggled.

* * *

Gajeel is another dragon slayer in the guild. He is known as the Iron Dragon Slayer. Levy uses what is known as Solid Script Magic, which allows her to form large words and use them as weapons. And who said words don't hurt people. Jet uses a magic known as High Speed, which allows him to run really fast. Droy uses Plant Magic. His is as simple as it sounds. As for Mira, she uses Take Over Magic, but a very special form of it. Demon Take Over. She takes on the name the She-devil as she is a nightmare of a wizard. That's why she is one of the S-Class wizards of Fairy Tail. Just don't let her sweet persona fool you, she does have her moments of being pretty badass.

* * *

Mira returned her attention to her glass wear as Levy started reading the book she had spoken of. Gajeel sat beside her munching on iron. Pantherlily, whom Mira gave a glass of tea to, was sitting silently sipping his tea. As they enjoyed the peace, Mira noticed the guild's master, Makarov, making his way into the main hall. Makarov is a short man with white hair and wrinkles on his face. He uses what is known as Giant Magic, which allows him to grow to massive heights. And one thing to keep in mind about him, he loves and cares for his children of Fairy Tail.

Mira flashed him a smile. He did not return it. That made Mira's smile disappear.

"Master, what's wrong?" Mira asked.

Her question caught the attention of other guild members, who were nearby. Makarov stopped just in front of the bar and looked to the present guild members of Fairy Tail.

"I've just received troubling news," he said.

"What is it, Gramps?" Laxus, Makarov's grandson who is the Lightening Dragon Slayer, asked concerned.

"The major of the town that Natsu and his team went to just called me on the lacrama," Makarov said. "He said that the team never came back today. He sent his police force out to look for them, but found no sight of them. However, they did find the location of where it appears a struggle happened between the team and the man they were perusing. Just the team and the man are nowhere to be seen."

"It's possible they could be chasing the guy," Gajeel said trying to make the old man feel better.

"I asked that very same thing, but the major told me who they were facing," Makarov said.

"And who would that be?" Pantherlily asked.

"A man with the ability to summon portals to send his enemies as far away from him," Makarov said. "The guild masters have been talking about this man. Apparently, his ability is spractic. Which means our team could either be the next town over or being in a whole other country."

The guild started to mumble amongst themselves at this. This was troubling. Team Natsu was hands down the most powerful team in the guild, and if they are missing, that's a problem.

"Master we need to go find them," Romeo, a young fire wizard about the same age as Wendy, said.

"I know Romeo, but we don't know where they are," Makarov said. "I suggest we wait until we hear from them. If we don't, then we shall go on the hunt for them. Besides, I would like to have Cana use her magic to track them down, but she won't be back until tomorrow."

Cana is a wizard, who uses Card Magic. But along with her abilities, she can find anyone using her cards. There is only one thing about Cana that needs to be kept in mind. She is a huge alcoholic.

Makarov was right though. They would just have to wait until they hear from them or else they go on the hunt for their missing comrades.

 _Be safe, where ever you guys are._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	8. Training Time

_**Hey friends! I know it's been a long time since you have seen me, but I got caught up in stuff in my daily life that I wasn't able to update as much as I wanted too. However, I am back and with a new chapter for all of you! So I hope you will all forgive me and enjoy it! Also don't forget to review!**_

 _ **Last time: The Wizards were welcomed into the Temple. However, the guild has learned of their disappearance and the search begins.**_

 _ **Now: Natsu and the gang decide to test their skills against that of the Jedi padawans.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 8- Training Time

Lucy awoke the next morning fairly easily. Her eyes opened to find herself staring at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9 in the morning. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleeps out of them and realized the clock wasn't the one on her nightstand at home. That's when she remembered that she was in a whole other galaxy.

She sat up and stretched before throwing her legs over the edge of the bed. Lucy was sharing the couch bed in the living room of the quarters that they were given with Wendy. The little dragon slayer was still sound asleep in her bed. Carla, who was curled up in the arm chair, was also sound of sleep too. Lucy stood and grabbed one of her many outfits that she now in her possession thanks to Sasha. However, she stuck with one of her usual outfits that she always wore and grabbed that one. She entered the bathroom and proceed to get ready for the day.

When she exited the bathroom, Wendy was now up talking to Erza and Carla on the couch bed. Erza was dressed in her typical armor that she always wore. Lucy guessed she wasn't the only one who felt more natural in her normal clothes still. The others looked up to her.

"Good morning, Lucy," Wendy said all chipper.

"Good morning," Lucy said as she tied the last of her hair into another pig tail.

"I was thinking we wake the boys and grab some food then get some training in," Erza said. "We may be in another galaxy, but we are not gonna slack on our training."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Wendy said.

"Are the boys even awake yet?" Lucy asked.

"No not yet, but that'll change soon," Erza said.

* * *

Gray awake to the sound of Natsu's scream. Gray's heart leapt out of his chest and he nearly fell onto the floor. He scrambled to his feet and toward the door. He pushed the open button and the door slid open.

"Natsu?!" Gray cried panicked.

Gray then got a good view of what was really going on. Natsu was hunched over on the couch bed, holding his chest as if his heart about to escape. Happy was practically clinging to the chair with fear. And standing above the two of them was Erza with a simple look on her face.

"Erza, what happened?" Gray asked concerned.

"I only woke them up," Erza said.

Lucy, who was standing behind her near the door, was sweat dropped.

"More like woke him up with a heart attack," Lucy said. "She woke them up by playing this."

Lucy held up what looked like a dog whistle. To normal human, it makes no noise, but Natsu and Happy's sensitive ears, it might have sounded like a scream. No wonder they freaked out. Gray nearly collapsed from relief, but also from the fact that he had a near heart attack. He then immediately straightened and glared down Erza.

"Are you trying to kill me too then Erza?" He pleaded.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"I thought there was actual trouble, because of his scream," Gray said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack with a wakeup call like that."

"Well it worked. You are up too," Erza said.

Gray full on burned a hole into Erza's armor with the glare he gave her. _Not cool, Erza,_ he thought.

"Why did you have to wake us up like that?" Happy asked with tear-filled eyes.

"Sorry, Happy, but both of you were not budging," Erza said. "Besides, if you want to participate in training and food then it's time to get up."

Natsu leapt to his feet and stood on the bed.

"Happy is right. That was cruel, Erza," Natsu said pissed.

"Calm down and get ready," Erza said. "We'll meet you guys at the mess hall."

Erza left the room. Gray sighed and leaned against the wall. Natsu slummed down onto the bed and sat criss cross, still pissed.

"Geez, what's with her today?" Natsu asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she didn't get any sleep last night. Just hurry up or you're gonna make her more upset."

Gray nodded. "She's right, flame brain. Let's get ready."

Natsu sighed and nodded. "Come on, Happy."

The guys got ready. Natsu threw on his usual look like everyone else seemed to do. Gray also followed that trend. Except all he downed was just a body tight dark purple shirt and no jacket with the rest of his attire. Natsu, Happy, and Gray joined Lucy as they journeyed to the mess hall. Apparently, Erza, Carla, and Wendy already were on their way there.

* * *

When they got there, Lucy couldn't help but find herself out of place. All eyes focused on them as they entered. Lucy shuddered under their gaze. She never got so much attention like this before, not even when she joined Fairy Tail. Natsu's hand rested on her shoulder and that somehow made her feel better.

"Over here," a voice said.

Lucy's gaze shifted over to a table where Erza, Wendy, and Carla were already seated. But at the table was Master Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. She remembered their names from yesterday as she was great with that. Their smiles made her feel better. They went ahead and got some food before heading to the table. Lucy could hear the whispers from people as they talked about them. But Lucy did her best to ignore them. They moved over to the table and took a seat. She placed herself down next to Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave her a comforting smile and that seemed to make Lucy feel a million times better.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well I could do without the starring," Lucy said as she bit into her toast.

"Yeah, they always do that when guests stay here as this place isn't exactly a hotel," Ahsoka said. "So it's just them gossiping. Besides, it might be your outfits too. They have never seen clothes like that. But I like them."

"I guess that makes me feel a little better," Lucy said.

"Don't worry, we will be here for you guys," Ahsoka said with a smile.

Lucy returned the smile. "Thanks. I think you and I will become great friends."

Ahsoka nodded. "Yeah, I think so too."

They sat and talked for a while as they ate. Soon, they were all done with their food and went their separate ways.

* * *

They reached the training dojo they had their test in. They entered into the main door of the dojo. However, this dojo was already occupied by two others. Thankfully though, those two others were Sasha and Cayden. They decided to stand aside and let them finish their sparring. Sasha was in a black tank top and her dark brown leggings plus boots. Cayden was dressed similarly, but with a solid white shirt instead of black.

Their sabers would clash and spark against each other. They would land hits on each other, but only a small bruise would form. That was odd though. The Jedi told them was that those weapons could maim someone if not careful. If that was the case, how come they still had their limbs attached?

"They are training sabers," Sasha said apparently reading Gray and the others mind. "They don't do any critical damage. They can bruise or even burn slightly, but you're not gonna lose a limb using these."

"That's cool," Lucy said.

"Very impressive," Erza said.

"So what brings you guys here?" Cayden asked as he wiped his face with a sweat rag he had on ground near him.

"Training," Happy said.

"Well you are welcome to join us," Sasha said. "We are willing to share the dojo with you guys."

"Really? Thanks," Gray said with a smile.

That made Sasha return the smile. Natsu broke through the crowd and ran over Sasha.

"But before we train, I want to fight you, Sasha," Natsu said.

"Me? Why?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah why not me?" Cayden asked.

"I want to fight you too, but I want to take Sasha on first," Natsu said.

"Does he always do this?" Sasha asked.

A collective nod came from the group. Sasha chuckled.

"Alright, Natsu, I'm down," Sasha said. "But it won't be a fair fight."

"I know. If you use your, saber you could beat me," Natsu said. "And I don't really feel like losing an arm today. But we could fight each other in pure strength. You know, hand to hand combat?"

"Now you are asking for a butt whooping," Cayden said. "You think she is a skilled with a lightsaber. Sasha could take down my master if she wanted to. She's been working on her martial skills."

"Then that makes this more fun," Natsu said. "So what do you think, Sasha?"

Sasha smirked. "Alright. You're funeral, Natsu."

Natsu moved to the opposite side of the dojo and started stretching. Sasha grabbed a quick swig of water and set her saber aside. She then took her place across the dojo from Natsu. She stretched too.

"Alright, time to place your bets folks," Happy said.

"Happy, we are not at the guild," Lucy said.

"10 down for Sasha," Erza said.

Lucy sweat dropped. She honestly shouldn't be surprised anymore, but they still find a way to do it. The bets were placed. Happy put 20 down for Natsu. Erza put down 10 for Sasha. Wendy put 5 down for Natsu. Carla didn't bother to bet. Cayden put 20 down for Sasha. Gray did the same.

Natsu took his starting stance. He had a determined look on his face.

"Ready?" he asked.

Sasha nodded and followed in suit. Cayden moved to the middle to ref.

"Alright here are the rules," he said. "No lightsabers, no force, no magic. Only hand to hand combat. You have five minutes to bring your opponent down. And go."

The five minutes started and Natsu launched himself at Sasha. Sasha leapt out of the way, avoiding his fist that flew at her. She then landed a kick to his back, sending him to the ground. Natsu then swung his legs out and knocked hers out from under her. Sasha landed on her butt. Natsu maneuvered to his feet. He then grabbed her by the leg and lifted up off the ground with pure strength. He was about to throw her across the room, but before he could release his grip, she maneuvered around. She grabbed him by the ankles and threw his legs out from under him. As she landed on her back and he front flipped forward, she then landed a kick to his jaw and set him flying back.

Natsu rolled away and back to his feet. Sasha kipped up to hers and flipped the stray hairs out of her face. Gray thought it was kind of hot. She then charged toward Natsu. She landed three square punches to the gut before upper cutting him. That caused him to stagger. He fixed himself before moving in to land a punch on her cheek sending her reeling. Sasha staggered and chuckled as her lip spilt open.

"Nice hit," She said.

"I know that look," Cayden said mumbled. "Natsu is so screwed."

Gray heard that and starred with fear for Natsu, but with shock for Sasha.

Natsu went to land another, but Sasha caught it. She then twisted his arm in her grip. From there, she proceeds to toss him over her shoulder. That sent the dragon slayer rolling. She then walked over to Natsu as he got up. She went in for the kick, but he caught her leg and her off guard. He then swung around before throwing her into the mats on the other side of the room. Sasha crashed into them. She groaned as she picked herself up off the mats. Natsu was charging in for another attack. Sasha pulled his move and caught his kick. She twisted his leg, broke the knee's locked positon, and that sent Natsu into eating the floor. She kept her grip on his leg as she moved into a wrestling move that kept his locked behind him.

Natsu cried out and swatted back at her. She missed the first one, but the second one connected. She fell off of him and onto the ground. He moved into pin her to the ground, not letting her go. However, that's when Natsu lost the fight, because she managed to head butt him then get her legs into place that allowed her to kick him off of her into the dummies behind him which led the other practice items landing on him. Sasha got up and walked over to find Natsu reeling under all of the items. His gaze was swirling and he was down for the count. Sasha won.

Gray's jaw dropped. He had never seen someone royally kick Natsu's butt. Happy and Wendy paid up to everyone. Cayden went to go check on Sasha as Lucy did the same for Natsu.

"Natsu?" Lucy cried as she pulled him from the mess. "Are you okay?"

Natsu came to and looked up at Sasha. He grinned.

"That was awesome! I have to say that you are one hell of a fighter," Natsu said.

Sasha smiled despite her spilt lip.

"Thanks, Natsu," she said as she helped him to his feet.

"Alright, I saw we get to training as that is what we came here to do after all," Erza said.

"Okay, Erza," Natsu then looked to Sasha. "Next time, I want to take you on with magic and force included."

"You're on, Natsu," Sasha said as they shook hands on it.

After that, they cleaned up and got to training that lasted for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	9. First Mission part 1

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile, but a lot has happened in the last several months that have kept me from updating. A lot of big events in my life. But we are not here to talk about those, we are here for another chapter. I will be updating both of my stories today for all of you guys! So please read, review, and enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: Natsu and Sasha sparred with each other during training.**_

 _ **Now: The Jedi and Wizards get their first big mission together.**_

* * *

Chapter 9- First Mission Part 1

A week went by at the temple before the wizards got their chance to go on any missions. The Jedi Council had heard word from a small city on Jedha that General Grievous had taken up residency and was holding the poor city captive. Master Obi-wan and Sasha were the Jedi to receive this mission. And since the wizards are left under their care, they could come as well. Now the Jedi and the Wizards travel to Jedha to take care of the metal monster that is Grievous.

A couple hours out from Jedha, they were all gathered around the holoprojector table ready to plan their attack. A hologram of the small city appeared before them. The city was surrounded by a wall that was in the shape of a large square. In the city were many streets and buildings, but there was one mass road that looked like it led to the largest building that sat in the center of the whole city.

"This is the where Grievous is currently," Obi-wan started. "According the intelligence reports, he has made the city hall his base.' He pointed to the large building in the center of the hologram. "There is also a whole battalion of droids patrolling the city. The reports do state that no one who lives in the city has been spotted in the past 24 hours. It is to be believed that they could be hiding or be held as prisoners in one of the many larger buildings in the city. Once we land, we will do a sweep of the city with our scanners and hopefully pinpoint their location."

"So what's the plan then?" Erza asked.

"When we land, we will be several clicks away so the droids don't see us coming," Obi-wan explained. "From there, we will travel on foot to the city. Now the city has two main entrances. There are the front gates here," He pointed to a set of large gates at the front of the city. "And the gates in the back." He then pointed to a smaller set of gates on the rear end of the city.

"Now since we have you guys along with us, we can use our numbers to the advantage. We will split into two teams. Team one will be myself, Erza, and Natsu. The three of us, along with the clones, will come from the front entrance and march down the main street toward city hall. We will be the distraction that gets Grievous outside. Team two will be Sasha, Gray, and Lucy. You will come from the back entrance and be the surprise attack. You'll have clones with you as well. All you need to do is to take down the droids and push forward toward city hall. This way we will trap Grievous in."

"What about me and the exceeds?" Wendy asked.

"You three have the mission of rescuing the people of the city and evacuating them," Obi-wan continued. "Once we figure out where they are at, you three, alongside Commander Cody, and a small group of clones will get them out. You'll just need to sneak into the city and sneak them out. Can you do that?"

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"Excellent," Obi-wan said with a smile. "We will be arriving very soon. So take this time to prepare. And a word of warning, Grievous is a coward. He will try to escape. However, he is also dangerous. So be on your toes at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi," they all said.

"Then let's get ready."

* * *

At that point, the meeting was over. Gray sighed and pulled at the collar of his shirt, but his shirt didn't come off. He looked across the table to Sasha, who was discussing something with the two clones that were beside her and Master Kenobi. His gaze then shifted as he watched Erza scoot past him and toward Master Kenobi. Even though this was going to be their first battle, Erza still wore her classic silver armor. He then turned his head to the others.

"Now what?' Natsu asked sounding bored.

Gray still couldn't believe how great that medicine the healers gave the Dragon Slayer. He was on his feet in a moving vehicle and looked completely fine. It was a nice change from hearing him sound like he was gagging all the time.

"I don't know," Lucy said. "I'm thinking I'll go and read for a little bit."

"Can I join?" Wendy asked.

Lucy nodded and the two girls along with Carla left the bridge.

"What you're not gonna join them?" Gray joked.

"Nah… I think I'm gonna grab something to eat. I need a fire in my belly for this one," Natsu said. "You gonna come?"

"Maybe. I'm not really hungry," Gray said.

"Alright, whatever. You coming Happy?" Natsu asked as he started to leave.

"Aye," the blue cat said as he flew after Natsu.

Gray turned his attention back to table where the hologram remained. He starred at all the buildings, the roads, and even the gates. He kept going through the plan in his head. For the first time in a long time, he felt nervous for a mission.

A hand on his shoulder pulled his focus from the hologram.

"You okay?" Sasha asked.

She had a worried expression on her face. A look that told him that she could tell something was up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said. "So what does this Grievous guy look like anyway? I know no one asked during the briefing, but I could tell it was on my comrade's minds."

Sasha sighed and looked at the table. She typed something in and a moment later a hologram appeared. A metal monster now stood where the city once did on the table. It had alien like eyes and organs that were poking out from under his metal rib cage. On his shoulders was a black cap that flowed behind him. His hands and feet were metal claws that looked sharp enough to cut through even Gray's own ice. His entire body was made of metal, aside from a few things, and he looked terrifying.

"This is Grievous. He is the leader of the droid army and he is a coward. However, don't let that fool you. He can wield up to four lightsabers at once and is almost spider like with his movements. Whether it's lightsaber, blaster, or his own claws, he can kill. He is known for taking a prize with him when he does kill. For Jedi, especially padawans, he takes their braid and their lightsaber. But his collection is primarily with lightsabers," Sasha paused. "Everyone fears him in some way. My master, on the other hand, is the only Jedi that Grievous finds as a threat and fears in his own way."

"Have you faced him before?" Gray asked.

"A couple times," Sasha said. "The last time I faced him he left me to drown in the ocean while I was tangled up in seaweed, my diving suit was ruined, and my lightsaber was out of reach."

"Oh my god," Gray said shocked. "And you don't fear him?"

"Not anymore. He may be dangerous, but I know he is a coward. The only thing I have to fear is finding myself in another situation like that last one where he could actually kill me."

"He didn't though," Gray said. "Why is that?"

She smirked. "Master arrived just in time to stop Grievous, ruin his special diving suit, and then coward fled."

"You are very lucky then," Gray said with a smile.

"Well as my Master says 'There is no such thing as luck.'" Sasha said.

"Whether that is true or not, you do have people that care about you and would risk anything for you. Just like my friends would do for me," Gray said.

Sasha couldn't help, but smile at that. Her smile made him feel a million times better. He returned the smile and he turned a little red too.

"So tell me about this place we are going to," Gray said. "What is Jedha?"

"Jedha is a planet. It is where many who worship the force and the Jedi. It is also said that Jedi once resided here ages ago," Sasha said.

"So the Jedi were founded here then?" Gray asked.

"Kind of, yeah. It's where the originated from," Sasha said.

"That's cool," Gray said. "Have you been there before?"

"No and I don't think even my Master has either."

Both looked over to Master Kenobi. He was talking with Erza probably about the same things they were discussing.

"Well then, it will be a new experience for all of us," Gray stated.

Sasha nodded.

* * *

The _Negotiator and the Avenger_ pulled out of hyperspace a couple hours later above Jedha. They positioned themselves out of range of the droid ship that was nearer to the city they were to land in. From there, they started the landing process. Gunships and one landing craft flew to the surface of Jedha. They all landed behind a large and oddly shaped mountain that looked to the shape of a Jedi lying down. The city was on the other side of the mountain.

The Jedi, Clones, and Wizards piled out of ships and started to make their way around the mountain. Once they rounded the corner, the city came into view in the morning sun. The city was risen off the ground by a good 100 feet. The road that lead to the front gate was on a slope. They guessed the same could be said about the back gates too, but they were not visible from where they stood. They all took cover against the mountain side as they looked at the city. Obi-wan pulled out a pair of electro binoculars.

"What do you see, Master Kenobi?" Erza asked.

"There is a small squad of droids patrolling the front of the city," Obi-wan said. "They look fairly easy to take out."

Obi-wan lowered the binoculars and turned to the others.

"We need to figure out where the residents are before we charge through the city," Obi-wan said. "We will also need to rethink our strategy of getting the people out."

"Shall we send the droid cams?" Scamp asked.

"No, we need something that can be a little stealthier," Obi-wan said.

"What if Happy and Carla go?" Natsu suggested. "They can fly through the city and are small enough to get into the smaller places."

"You are not volunteering me for a stealth mission," Carla said upset.

"But Carla, we need to know where the people are. With both you and Happy flying around, you guys can cover more ground then just Happy going in alone," Sasha said.

Carla sighed. Sasha was right. "Alright, I'll go."

Sasha nodded. She then pulled out two small devices and attached them to the exceeds wrists.

"What is this?" Happy asked.

"It's a device that will allow find any life forms in the city. The more the red-light beeps, the closer you are to finding lifeforms," Sasha explained.

"Now, you should go," Obi-wan said.

"You've got this guys," Natsu said giving them a thumbs up.

"We won't let you down!" Happy said saluting.

The two exceeds wings sprouted and they flew off toward the city.

* * *

Happy and Carla flew as fast as they could toward the city, but they remained as high as they could over the city so the droids patrolling wouldn't see them. Once over the city, the dove down and started to weave their way through the streets following the scanners they were given. If they encountered any droids, they would come to a halt and hide somewhere until they passed by.

After about 10 minutes of flying around, Carla's scanner picked up in a large lifeform scan. One of the large buildings that was in one of the corners of city near the back gate was the one giving off the signal. Carla doubled checked it before she took off to go find Happy.

Happy, on the other hand, was more toward the center of the city. His scanner also picked up a lifeform, but it didn't blink as crazy as Sasha said it would. Instead it was more mild than the blue cat thought it would. He flew closer to the lifeform to discover it was coming from the city hall. At that point, the scanner blinked faster as it seemed to pick up on more lifeforms.

At that moment, Carla flew up behind him. Her scanner was blinking too.

"Did you find anything?" Happy whispered.

"Yes and it appears you did too," Carla said.

Carla raised her head to the city hall building. She shivered and her fur stood on end.

"We should get back," Carla whispered.

Happy nodded and the two exceeds took off back to the others outside of the city.

* * *

Obi-wan lowered his electro binoculars when he spotted Happy and Carla returning. The two exceeds flew over to them and landed on a couple of stones.

"What did you find?" Obi-wan asked them.

"At the edge of the city, there is a large building in the back corner near the back gate. That's where my scanner blinked the most," Carla said.

"And what about you Happy?" Erza asked.

"Mine went off at city hall," Happy said.

"That's where Grievous is. We already knew that," Sasha said.

"But it was blinking a lot. Like there was more than just one in there," Happy explained.

"Mine did the same," Carla said.

"Master that means there could be hostages in there too. Like whoever oversees the city," Sasha said.

"That is possible," Obi-wan said. "Alright, it's time for team to follow me. Sasha, take your team and head for the back. Cody, I would like you to go with Wendy and the exceeds. Time to go everyone."

"Yes sir," Cody said.

The clones were then spilt into three. Obi-wan, Erza, Natsu, and their clones headed for the front gates. As they charged the gates, the clones chucked a couple of droid poppers at them. The droids sparked then shut down. This allowed them to continue toward the gate. That also allowed the remaining teams to make their way toward the back of the city. They took out any droids along the way. Once the teams were in position, it was time for Team A's grand entrance.

Obi-wan, Erza, Natsu, and the clones approached the gates. Obi-wan turned to Boil and nodded to him. Boil and two others approached the gate. They placed explosives on the gate.

"Can I do the honors?" Natsu asked excited.

Obi-wan nodded.

Natsu lit his hand on fire. He then launched a fire ball at the gates. It caused the gates to blow open. From there, they charged into the city.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Large metal claws scraped the ground as General Grievous marched through the halls of city hall. He reached the door at the center of the hall and pushed open its doors. Grievous entered the main office of the governor of the city. The office had large bookshelves on either side of the room and a large window on the back wall. In the center of the room was a desk with two chairs in front of it and one larger one in behind it. Four Magna Guards stood watching over one individual who was tied down in one of the chairs.

Grievous came around to the individual. It was the governor.

"Governor, I hope you are feeling comfortable," Grievous said as he rounded the desk.

"You know you will not get away with this," the governor said.

He was dressed in long robes that looked thick enough to endure the weather on Jedha.

"Oh really? Do you really think the Jedi will come and save you?" Grievous said. "They don't even know you are in danger. No one will come for you."

The droid general spoke too soon. The next moment an explosion happened. Grievous rotated around and faced the window. The gate had been blown up and now a large plume of smoke was left in it's wake. Moments later, Grievous spotted them. Clones marched through the smoke and at their lead was General Kenobi. Grievous growled and smashed his fist into the desk.

"Get droids down their now!" Grievous ordered his Magna Guards.

The order was given and the battle of the city was about to begin.

 _To be continued…._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**_


	10. First Mission Part 2

_**HELLO EVERYONE! Hope you all are doing great! The final chapter of Fairy Tail came out which means the series is over, but there is still the anime and the new movie is out! WHOOT! Alright, how about a get another chapter out for your guys? Mainly just because you guys are way over due for one! But hey it's a nice and long chapter! So I hope you enjoy it! You know what to do, REVIEW!**_

 _ **Last time: They just reached Jedha and the battle has begun.**_

 _ **Now: Time for them to conclude their first mission and try to stop Grievous.**_

* * *

Chapter 9: First Mission Part 2

After Obi-wan's team took off for the main gate, Sasha and the others rushed to the back gate. Wendy and her group followed them to the back gate. The clones took out Battle Droids along the way. Once at the back gate, Sasha opened one of the doors just enough to check and see if the coast was clear. There was a squad of droids patrolling. Sasha slowly closed the gate and turned to the others. She signaled to them to be ready to storm in.

On the other side of city, the sound of an explosion sounded. Then the sound of droid feet running was heard from the other side of the gate.

"That's Natsu," Gray said recognizing the sound of the explosion.

"That means the distraction is working," Sasha said.

Sasha pushed open the gate and it revealed the back end of the city. The droids were out of sight.

"Wendy, Cody," Sasha said. "Go!"

Cody led Wendy, the exceeds, and the few clones that were going with them toward the location Carla found earlier. Once they were gone, a squad of droids that were headed toward the front gates had spotted them.

"Intruders!" A droid cried.

"Call for reinforcements!" Another called.

"Roger, roger!" A third droid said.

Scamp shot and destroyed one of the droids. However, the word still got out that they were there.

"Looks like more droids are in bound," a clone said.

"Alright, who is ready to take down some Seppies?" Sasha asked as she grabbed her saber and activated.

"Let's do this!" Gray said. "Ice Make Geyser!"

Ice spikes shot out from the ground and stabbed through the droids. The clones took up arms and shot at the droids. At that point, more droids started to appear from the alleyways and from the city hall. Lucy pulled out a key.

"Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned.

The giant bull sized creature appeared with a giant battle axe in his hand.

"Hellooo Miss Lucy!" Taurus said. "I'm ready to moooovve!"

"Get the droids Taurus!" Lucy ordered.

"MOOO!" Taurus cried.

Taurus charged and swung his battle axe at the droids. They were broken into pieces. Sasha watched the two wizards attack with such energy. She smirked.

"Let's not let them have all the fun," Sasha said to Scamp and the other clones.

"Yes, Commander!" Scamp said.

The engaged into battle with the droids.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Cody and Wendy followed Carla as she leads them to the building. They weaved through the back alleys until the come upon a small two story building in the back corner of the city.

"This is the one," Carla said.

Cody turned to his troops.

"Alright men, keep your eyes peeled for droids,' Cody ordered. His men saluted. They were ready to go. "Okay Brick, time to make an entrance."

Brick nodded. The clone moved over to front door and placed an explosive on it. Once the charge was set, he stepped away from the door and hit the trigger. The door didn't explode. Instead the door disintegrated away, leaving a puddle of melted door behind.

"Let's move," Cody said before turning to Wendy. "Allow us to lead the way."

Wendy nodded. The clones led the way into the building, weapons drawn and ready. Happy and Carla put their wings away and walked along side Wendy in the back of the group. The clones started to search rooms as they passed doors. Each room was empty and looked like it had been abandoned. But Wendy could smell the people. They were getting close. After a few more room checks, Cody opened the door to the right room. The room was massive and it was filled from wall to wall with people. The citizens of the city were all crammed in there. The group sitting next to the door looked up to them and smiled.

"Our saviors! Thank the force you are here," an old man said with glee.

That caught the rooms attention. The people started to cheer. Immediately, Cody raised his hand and removed his helmet.

"Everyone!" That silenced the room. "You need to keep quiet! The droids are nearby and could hear you. We need to get you out of the city until we are finished."

"We can escape using the catacombs!" a little boy said raising his hand as if he had a question.

"The catacombs?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, there is a small set of catacombs that are under the city," a man in police armor said. "Most of the city had evacuated using them. We are the unlucky bunch who were caught before we could escape too."

"Where is the entrance to these catacombs? Is there one nearby?" Cody asked.

The police man moved through the crowd and toward the door.

"Yes. I can lead you there," he said.

"You said that most of the city got out using these catacombs," Carla said. "But Happy's lifeform scanner picked up readings at city hall. Are you sure this everyone who is left?"

"Civilian wise, yes. The only people that would be left in the city would be the Governor and the other politicians. They were captured first and are being held in city hall from the sounds of it," the police man said.

"Alright, let's get you all out first then we will get your city leaders," Cody said. "Now make single file lines and we will get you out."

The people all stood and started to make themselves into single files. The police man's fellow officers aided the elderly, the injured, and sick. The police man himself put himself at the lead with the Cody.

"Now this way," the police man said.

Cody nodded and he followed the man's directions. Cody, Wendy, and the Exceeds took the lead while the rest of the clones spread themselves out throughout the long lines and even at the end of it. The police man lead them out of the building and down the street. They stopped outside what looked like the backside of the hospital. The officer moved a garabage can out of the way to reveal a door in the ground. He unlocked it and lifted it open.

"Lead your people to safety," Cody said. "We shall cover you."

"Thank you for helping us,' the officer said. "And just so you know, you can use the catacombs to get into city hall." He then pulled a holoprojector off his belt and handed it to Cody. "This is a map of the catacombs and the city."

"Won't you need it?" Wendy asked.

"I know these well enough to know my way out," the officer said. "So you take it for now."

"Thank you," Cody said. "Now get going before the droids spot us."

The officer nodded. He led his people into the catacombs. After about ten minutes, everyone managed to get inside. Cody even ordered that two of his men go with them to make sure they make it out okay. Once everyone was inside, Cody activated the holoprojector. It showed a detailed map of the city and of the catacombs.

"That's the tunnel we need," Cody said. "Let's go!"

The remaining clones, Wendy, and the exceeds entered the catacombs.

* * *

 _Back at the rear gates…_

The droids seemed to keep appearing out of nowhere, but Sasha and her team were holding their own. Gray had set up ice shields for the Clones take cover behind and continued to use his ice magic to smash the droids to bits. Lucy was summoning spirit after spirit to help in battle. And Sasha slashed at each of the droids that came their way.

"We've got to get to the front of city," Sasha said as she moved over toward Gray, Lucy, and her spirit Scorpio. "But at the rate these droids are showing up means we won't be done until tomorrow."

"I've got an idea," Gray said. He then bent down and slammed his hands on the ground. "Ice Make Floor!"

Suddenly, the ground beneath the droids turned to ice. The droids could barely keep their footing as the ice was causing them to slip. Gray then touched the bottom of his shoes and made ice skates. He then hopped onto the ice and skated toward the droids. The droids had trouble hitting him as they couldn't aim very well with the ice. As Gray got closer to them, he would freeze them in place. He did that with every droid that came that way.

"Lucy! You know what to do!" Gray shouted as he froze the last of the droids.

"On it!" Lucy said. She then closed Scorpio's gate and pulled out another key. "Open Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

Suddenly, the horseman himself appeared with bow drawn and ready.

"Ready Miss. Lucy!" He said determined.

"Fire!" Lucy ordered.

Sagittarius fired six arrows at a time, but a rapid speed at the droids. The arrows would pierce through the ice and the droid armor causing the ice to explode into a million droid filled pieces. While he did that, Gray used a spell called Ice Make Excalibur and started to slice and dice through the droids like Sasha and Obi-wan would with their lightsabers.

Once all the droids were in a million frozen pieces, Gray skated back over and stepped back onto to normal ground where his skates disappeared. Sasha's jaw was dropped at the mere sight of what just occurred.

"Wow… that was incredible," Sasha said. "Such teamwork and skill. You guys really are impressive."

"Dah, thanks Sasha," Lucy said blushing at the compliment.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"Now we move to the front of the city and aid my Master," Sasha said before turning to the clones. "Time to move out! And remember half goes left and half goes right."

The clones nodded then came out of their cover and moved out as instructed. Half of the clones went around the left side of the building and the other half went right. Sasha sent Lucy and Sagittarius with the left half while her and Gray followed the right half around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in City Hall…_

Grievous stood there watching the battle. He clutched the back of the chair with a death grip as he watched Kenobi, his clones, and those two strange individuals with the weird powers destroy his droid army. He was getting fed up with all of it.

"That's it!" Grievous cried, furious. "I will handle this myself. And send in the tanks!"

The Magna Guards that were present nodded. One lifted a commlink to its mouth piece and ordered in the back up that Grievous requested. Grievous stalked away from the window and out of the office.

"And stay here. Keep an eye on the Governor," Grievous ordered before slamming the door closed behind him.

"Roger, roger," one of the Magna Guards said in a autotuned voice.

Grievous stalked through the corridors, down the stairs, and toward the main exit.

Obi-wan was amazed how quickly the wizards, the clones and himself were making clean work of these droids. It had never been this easy before, but he didn't want to jinx it as there was still Grievous to deal with. However, he did watch in amusement as Natsu would set droid after droid on fire only to have be slashed to bits by Erza, who would reequip from outfit to outfit in the blink of an eye. He had to admit. He was glad to have them helping out.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the doors to city hall opened and Grievous marched down the stairs toward the battle. As he marched, he pushed his own droids out of the way. It looked like he was trying to clear a path straight to the heart of the attack where Erza and Natsu were. Obi-wan decided to meet him halfway and force leapt over the two wizards. He landed just meters away from Grievous.

"General Grievous, I was beginning to wonder if you would join the attack at all," Obi-wan said with a smirk.

"General Kenobi, you will not win this time," Grievous said. "I will finally kill you myself!"

"A bold move for a coward," Obi-wan said. "Now are you going to talk big or are you going to fight?"

Grievous chuckled as he reached into his cloak and pulled out two lightsabers. He activated the sabers and leapt at Obi-wan. As their dance began, the back up that Grievous called finally arrived. From three different angles, a large squad of Super Battle Droids, Destroyer Droids, Commandos, and tanks marched in. They quickly got to work on opening fire on the clones. The clones started to drop like flies as the droids marched in. Even Natsu and Erza were finding themselves in a bind.

 _Blast it, Sasha_. He thought. _Where are you?_

As if on cue, Sasha, Gray, Lucy, and the Clones emerged from both sides of city hall. They immediately charged toward the battle.

"Gray, you and Erza take down those tanks!" Sasha ordered. "Lucy, you and Natsu take care of the droids. As for the rest of us, let's take these droids out!"

A large, collective "yeah" rang through the city as they joined in together into the fray.

"Reequip! Purgatory Armor!" Erza cried as she changed into another set of armor.

"Ice Make Twin Swords!" Gray cried and two swords appeared in both of his hands. His shirt also disappeared as he charged into battle.

Lucy kept Sagittarius's gate open and summoned another spirit. "Open Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

Suddenly, Leo the Lion appeared beside his fellow spirit.

"Long time no see, Lucy. What do you need me to do?" he asked all smooth like.

"Let's take out these droids, boys!" Lucy said determined.

"You've got it!" Leo said.

Both Leo and Sagittarius launched into battle. Lucy pulled her whip off her hip and started to attack the droids too. Natsu was already attacking the droids by the time the others join in to battle. Sasha and the Clones join in as well. It was quite a sight to behold and it will definitely will be one for the ages.

* * *

Cody, Wendy, the Exceeds, and the remaining clones walked through the catacombs. They followed the map they were given and found themselves right under the city hall building. Cody put the holoprojector away. He then climbed up the ladder toward the hatch. He pushed it open and climbed out into what looked like a janitors closet. He then reached down and gave Wendy hand up into the room. Once she was inside the room, the remaining clones climbed up. The exceeds then flew up into the room.

Cody then made his way to the door and poked his head out into the hallway. He gave the all clear signal and they moved into the corridor. They marched along until they turned the corner to find two battle droids guarding a door. Cody signaled to one of his men. One of the clones pulled out a droid popper and rolled it toward the droids.

"What the…" the droids said before suddenly being electrocuted by the popper and collapsing onto the floor, deactivated.

Cody then lead the group over to the door and pushed it open. Inside was a conference room with several political individuals sitting the chairs.

"Oh thank goodness," one of the woman politicians said.

"It's time to go," Cody said. "Is this everyone?"

"No, the Governor is being held up in his office by those droids," one of the men said.

"I'll go get him," Wendy said. "I can handle a few droids on my own."

"Are you sure?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Wendy said.

"We'll go with her," Happy said.

"Yes, Wendy can handle herself," Carla said. "She is a dragon slayer after all and a member of Fairy Tail. Besides, we will be there to aid her."

Cody nodded in understanding.

"Alright folks let's go," Cody ordered the politicians.

"Excuse me, but where is the office?" Wendy asked one of them.

"Upstairs and it's the room with the large doors," one of them said.

Wendy nodded and ran toward the stairs with Happy and Carla running behind her. They made their way up the stairs and to the top floor of the city hall. Following the instructions, they were given Wendy found the room with the large doors. She carefully pushed the doors open and peeked inside. The Governor was tied up to a chair near the desk. Surrounding him were four large droids with staffs. Wendy backed up and prepared herself.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" She cried and busted the doors wide open.

The four droids immediately moved into an action stance. They charged at Wendy.

* * *

The battle outside was slowly coming to a end. Gray and Erza managed to destroy all the tanks. Lucy and Leo finished off the destroyer droids. Natsu took out all the super battle droids. Sasha continued to deal with what remained of the commando droids. Obi-wan, however, was struggling a little with Grievous, but he wasn't going to stop until Grievous was defeated.

Suddenly from inside of city hall, the sounds of gun fire were heard. Sasha managed to slash down another commando before glancing up at the window. She could see Wendy fighting four Magna Guards. She immediately made a run for city hall main doors.

"Gray, I'm gonna go help Wendy," She shouted over to Gray, who was dealing with a couple of battle droids. "Can you handle those commando's?"

"On it!" Gray shouted back.

Sasha ran into the building and made her way to the top floor as fast she could. Once she was on the top floor, she could hear the sound of a ruckus being made from down the hall. She rushed toward the open doors to find Wendy struggling with the Magna Guards. Happy and Carla were being held by the tails by one of Magna Guards. Sasha used her saber and slashed the one Magna Guard in half releasing Carla and Happy.

"Ow!" Happy cried as he landed head first onto the floor.

Carla managed to land on her feet and rolled her eyes at Happy.

"Are you two okay?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, we are fine," Carla said.

Happy rolled over onto his butt and rubbed his head.

"That hurt," Happy said with tear filled eyes.

"Sorry, Happy," Sasha said. "Now you two stay aside."

Carla nodded. Sasha turned her attention to the other Magna Guards. She leapt onto the one that was pinning Wendy into a corner and stabbed her saber through its head. It crumbled to the ground.

"Wendy, are you okay?" Sasha asked.

"I'm okay," Wendy said.

"Now get the Governor and get out with the exceeds."

"What about you?"

"I can handle these guys. Now go!"

Wendy scrambled to her feet and rushed over to the chair that Governor was in that fell over. She untied him and helped him to his feet. She then rushed to the doorway with Happy and Carla following after her. Sasha returned her attention to the Magna Guards just in time for one to knock her into one of the bookshelves. She crashed into the shelf feeling ribs crack in the process. She then launched herself at the droids and slashed one in half. That left only one standing. She dodged it's electro staff and slashed up ward, cutting it completely in half vertically.

Sasha deactivated her saber and turned her attention to the window. She could see things slowing down out there. Even Grievous was being detained. However, she felt something was wrong. She turned around to see the upper half of the third Magna Guard holding an explosive device. It activated it and threw it at Sasha. Sasha immediately threw her hands up and force pushed it back, but it didn't fly far enough as it exploded a second later. The shock wave of the explosion sent Sasha backwards through the window, unconscious.

* * *

Gray destroyed the last droid and gave a sigh of relief. It was over. He turned his attention to Master Kenobi, who managed to finally disarm Grievous. Erza, Natsu, and Lucy had already made their way over to them.

"Surrender Grievous, you have been defeated," Obi-wan said with his saber at Grievous's chest.

"I don't think so, Kenobi," Grievous said then pressed onto his commlink. "As we speak, I have just given my droids the signal to kill the Governor and all of his associates." He laughed then coughed.

A second later, the Governor, Wendy, and the Exceeds emerged from city hall.

"You were saying?" Obi-wan said with a smirk.

Grievous cursed under his breath. He was defeated. Obi-wan gestured to his men to Boil to detain Grievous. As he did that, the wizards turned their attention to Wendy and the cats.

"Good job, Wendy," Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it without the help of Commander Cody and Sasha," Wendy said as she caught her breath.

"Where are they now?" Natsu asked.

"Well Commander Cody and the other clones got the politicians out of there. As for Sasha, she was dealing with those guard droids when she came to help me," Wendy said. "She is still up there."

She pointed to the window. Gray glanced up to see her standing there. He watched her as she turned around for a moment. The next thing they knew, there was an explosion and Sasha was launched out of the window. Gray could tell she wasn't awake as she started to fall head first toward the ground several stories below.

"Sasha!" Obi-wan called in panic.

Gray's heart started to race. He raced forward and up the front steps of city hall.

"Happy!" Gray called.

Happy flew over, immediately knowing what Gray was thinking, and grabbed him. They flew up toward Sasha and caught her she fell. Happy lost his grip at the sudden weight change and dropped them. Gray thought fast.

"Ice Make Slide!" He summoned a large ice slide to appear and it caught them. They slid down the frozen slide, Sasha pressed against Gray as they went. Once they reached the ground, they rolled off the slide. Gray making sure to protect her body as they rolled to a stop among the battle droid remains.

Grievous, taking the advantage of the distraction, knocked Boil to the ground. Obi-wan turned in time to have Grievous' foot meet his chest and send him flying backwards. Grievous then turned toward city hall as the clones started to open fire at him and started crawling up the wall like a spider. He reached the roof and rushed out of sight.

"Wendy, let's go!" Natsu said as he used his fire to launch him into the air.

Carla grabbed Wendy and Happy flew over to grab Natsu mid-air. They flew up to the roof. Once they reached the roof, the nearly got knocked out of the sky by the thrusters of Grievous' personal fighter. The fighter took off. Natsu swore under his breath. The damn thing was too fast to even catch with Happy and Carla. He got away. They flew back down to the ground.

"He got away," Natsu said. "We weren't fast enough."

Obi-wan, who was hunched over on his knees, looked at them. He sighed before standing, rubbing his chest.

"Blast," Obi-wan said. "Well it's over. We have succeeded in this mission and that's all that matters for now. We will get Grievous one day."

Natsu nodded.

Gray slowly came to. He instantly realized that someone was lying on top of him. He looked to see Sasha, lying on top of him, unconscious. He turned red for a moment and quickly got up. He careful laid her down beside him. Her skinned looked burned in some spots and there were shards of glass in her body.

"Master Kenobi," Gray called.

Obi-wan rushed over from where he was talking to the other wizards. He knelt down beside his padawan and checked over her.

"Thank you for saving her," Obi-wan said. "Her injuries could have been a lot worse. However, she still needs medical attention." He turned to his men. "Medic!" he called.

A clone medic rushed over to look over the injured padawan. Gray sighed. _So this is what it was like to fight in a war, huh?_ Gray thought. _And I thought it was hard facing a dark guild._

The battle was over. They had won the day.

* * *

 _ **So…. That was a really long chapter… I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! REVIEW!**_


	11. Who are they?

_**HELLO PEEPS! I am here with yet another chapter for all of ya'll! So please do the thing you do and review! ENJOY!**_

 _ **Last time: The wizards succeed in their first mission with the Jedi.**_

 _ **Now: Sasha gets medical treatment and Grievous tells Dooku about the Wizards.**_

* * *

Chapter 10- Who are they?

Gray sat back, his hands resting behind him keeping him propped up onto the ground. He watched as the Medic attended to Sasha. Moving out of the medic's way, Obi-wan stood and looked at Gray.

"How are you doing? Are you okay?" Obi-wan asked.

Gray looked at him and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

Obi-wan shrugged and winced. "I'll be sore for a day, but I should be alright."

"Well now what?' Gray asked. "Do we go after him?"

"Not right now," Obi-wan said shaking his head. "We shall deal with Grievous one day. That's what I told the others too. Now, our mission is done and it's time we return to Coruscant."

Gray nodded. As if like clockwork, the next several things happened so smoothly. Gray watched as Obi-wan made a couple calls on his commlink. After he would make the call, he would go over and start speaking with the Clones and the others. Several moments later, the gunships flew over to the city. They landed in the center of the street, their doors open wide to take passengers.

"Get the wounded on board first!" Obi-wan ordered.

Clones and Wizards started helping wounded and injured Clones onto the gunships. A few stretchers rushed out for those that were in more critical states. Gray looked over to Sasha, who was still being treated by the medic. He moved over and croutched next to Sasha.

"How is she?" he asked the medic.

"She will be okay. That was impressive, by the way," the clone medic said. "You thought on your feet and managed to save her life. I've never seen anyone other than a Jedi move that fast."

"Well thanks," Gray said with a smile. "Now is she ready to be moved onto the gunships?"

"Oh yes, I was going to go grab her a stretcher," the medic said.

"Don't worry about, I've got her," Gray said. "Besides, it looks like there is no room for another stretch. I'll take good care of her."

The medic sighed and realized the ice mage was right. He nodded his approval. Gray nodded in return. He carefully reached under Sasha's legs and shoulders. He then slowly lifted her off the ground. Her head lulled into his shoulder. Gray carried her over to the gunships and climbed on board. Erza, who was helping a clone with a wounded leg onto the same gunship, looked to Gray as he climbed on with Sasha.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as the clone sat on a box.

"I'm taking Sasha to the healers and since all the gunships that are taking the wounded are full, there's no room for her on a stretcher," Gray said.

"Well then we will see you when we get up there," Erza said with a smile.

With that, the gunships lifted off into the skies and towards the cruisers that had lowered into the clouds from orbit. She watched them go. She then turned and spotted a staff on the ground. She bent over and picked it up. The ends emitted electricity. This was one of those Electrostaffs that those droids must have used. Erza spun it for a moment and smiled.

"I like it! I think I will add it to my inventory."

A screen appeared before Erza. She tapped a few taps here and there. The next thing that happened was that the staff disappeared into her inventory that was like in another magical dimension. The screen then disappeared. She then walked off and joined the others.

* * *

There a dull ache in Sasha's back and neck that she felt as she slowly came to. However, she felt something soft wrapped around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision took a moment to clear up. Once it did, she noticed she was lying in what looked like the medical wing of one of the cruisers. She sighed and looked around. Her gaze stopped at the figure that was sound asleep in the chair next to the bed. Gray was sitting there, shirtless. He had a few bacta patches on his bare torso, but looked well. He snored a little bit as he slept.

Sasha blushed slightly at the fact he was shirtless, but couldn't help smirk at the sight. When she realized that she had been staring, she immediately turned her attention somewhere else, like the injuries she just took. She carefully moved into the sitting position with a hiss.

"Easy," a voice said.

Sasha looked up to see that it was Gray. He looked worried.

"You don't want to hurt yourself again, do you?" he asked.

Sasha shook her head and rested back. "What's the damage?"

"Well the doc said that you have some broken ribs, a head concussion, some nasty burns, and cuts from the glass that cut you," Gray listed. "However, he said that if you had actually fallen the entire way to the ground, you would be in a lot worse shape."

"Wait, what do you mean 'fallen all the way'? Did I not land on the ground below?" Sasha asked.

"No, I caught you as you were falling," Gray said. "That's why you are not in one of those tank things. Or so says the doc."

Sasha blushed slightly at that. "You saved me?"

"Yeah," Gray said with a smile. "You've become one of friends, Sasha. I would never let anything happen to my friends."

Her blush grew deeper. "Wait, what about Natsu? Is he included in that?"

"Only when he is getting his butt kicked, and not by me. Or Gajeel. Or Gildarts. Or…"

"I get it," she chuckled. "So my next question is where is your shirt?"

Gray looked down at his torso then shrugged.

"Probably back down on the planet," Gray said with a chuckle. "Oh well, I can always get another."

A silence fell over the room. Sasha was the one to finally break it.

"So where are the others?" Sasha asked.

"Oh, um, let's see. Your Master is on the surface taking care of some last things before we go. Natsu and Happy are in the mess hall. Lucy is resting as she used a lot of magical energy. Wendy is helping the doc with the healing, which she did use her healing magic on you. Carla is helping with the injured too. Erza is up in the bridge last I heard from her. And that's it."

"So I haven't missed much since I was blasted out of a window?"

"Nah. Well except for Grievous escaping, but that should be no surprise to you."

"It's not. That was going to be my next question anyway."

"Hey, you should get some rest," Gray said as he stood. "I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay, will do," Sasha said as Gray started to leave the room. "Oh hey Gray." That stopped him short. "Thank you. For saving my life, I owe you."

"No thanks needed," he said with a smile as he left the room.

Sasha smiled. She then lay back down and closed her eyes. The first thing she could think about now was telling Cayden about this crazy adventure.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Grievous pulled out of hyperspace as safe distance away from Jedha. He slammed his fists on the console in frustration. After a moment, he decided to call Dooku. There was something the Count needed to know. Soon a holographic version of Dooku appeared. He looked tired.

"General Grievous, I hope all is well on Jedha," Dooku said.

"Not exactly," Grievous said. "Kenobi and his padawan showed up."

Dooku didn't need to hear anymore. It was pissed now.

"Why do I keep you around?" Dooku grumbled. "You have failed me Grievous. We need Jedha for the khyper crystals. You will be punished for this."

"I understand, Count Dooku," Grievous said. "However, there is something else."

"What is it?"

"Kenobi and his pet had help. But not just from the Clones, but from… strange creatures."

Dooku raised an eyebrow. "What are talking about? What strange creatures?"

"They had abilities that I have never seen a force user use before."

Dooku narrowed his eyes.

"Go on."

"One used fire as if he was made of it. Another could objects out of ice. Another one could change her appearance in the blink of an eye. One summoned beings out of thin air. There was a fifth with them, but I did not see the child's ability. There were also two flying feline creatures with them too." Grievous went on about. "I have never seen anything like them before Count Dooku."

"What did they look like?"

"The one with fire had pink hair. The one with ice had blue hair and was not wearing a shirt. The one who could change her appearance had red hair. The one who summoned beings had blonde hair. And the last one was no more than a child with blue hair."

Dooku was silent, but Grievous could tell he was thinking. After a few moments, Dooku spoke up.

"Return to Serreno, I will deal with this myself," Dooku said then hung up.

Grievous growled and took off to Serreno.

* * *

Dooku stood there, staring at his desk where Grievous once stood. He didn't quite understand what Grievous was meaning. However, it did intrigue him to figure out what he was talking about. Dooku sighed and called someone up on the commlink. A moment later, a man in a trench coat and a large blaster strapped across his back appeared. He is a human that appeared to have a tattoo that was appearing just under his coat. He was a relatively attractive man, but he seemed like the creepy kind of mysterious.

"Count Dooku, what do I owe the honor?" the man said with a surprisingly soothing voice.

"Siris, I require a job from you," Dooku said.

"What's my payment?" Siris asked skipping right to the money.

"200 thousand credits," Dooku offered.

"700," Siris said offering higher.

"Fine," Dooku gave in. He just wants this done.

"What is it I'm going to do?" Siris asked now smiling.

"Sneak into the Jedi Temple and investigate what you can about these strange creatures that have odd abilities. I will send you a description of what they should look like. Once you get information about these creatures, return to Serreno and you shall get your reward," Dooku said.

"You've got a death wish on my head, huh? The Jedi Temple won't be easy to get into," Siris said.

"I am aware of that. You forget that I was once a part of that order. Besides, you say you are the galaxies greatest spy after all. Prove it."

Siris smiled, but showing teeth this time. "Now that's what I like to hear. Alright, Count, you've got a deal. I shall see you and my money real soon."

Dooku nodded. The hologram disappeared.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	12. The Spy

_**I'M BACK! That's right! I have another chapter for you to start your weekend off right! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: Sasha got medical treatment. Grievous told Dooku about the Wizards. Dooku hired a spy.**_

 _ **Now: The spy infiltrates the Jedi Temple.**_

* * *

Chapter 11- The Spy

It was the day after their return from Jedha. Sasha had gotten one final check up from the Jedi healers once they had gotten back. Obi-wan had debriefed the council on the mission and how the Fairy Tail wizards did on their mission. As for the wizards, they had decided to rest up and relax a little bit. Now the wizards, Sasha, Cayden, and Ahsoka decided to have fun today. They went to the Temple pool in the Room of Thousand Fountains.

Gray and Natsu were racing each other back and forth in the pool. Erza was floating around with a pool noodle. Lucy and Ahsoka were laying out on their towels, chatting. Wendy was playing a game with Sasha, Cayden, and the exceeds. They were all having a blast.

* * *

Siris stood outside the Temple. He was wearing a cloaking device that allowed him to look like Quinlin Vos, a Jedi that his contacts informed him was currently in the Outer Rim. Siris took a deep breath then swallowed a voice replicator. He also managed to obtain a sample of Vos's voice for this thing when his contacts did their research. They also told him to act like himself as apparently this Jedi he was pretending to be was exactly like him in personality.

"Test, test," Siris said. "Oh god… I sound like a tool."

He sighed then walked up to the front steps of the Temple. Standing at the main doors were two Temple Guards. Siris walked toward the door.

"Welcome back, Master Vos," one guard said.

"Glad to be back! And hey, you guys are doing great," he said sounding like Quinlin Vos. "Keep up the good work."

He gave them thumbs up as he slipped past them into the Temple. Once inside, he sighed. _That was easy_ , he thought. Siris then walked through the Temple halls looking for anyone that matched the description that Dooku had given him. After of about 20 minutes of walking, he came across one of the many rooms. It had a ton of fountains in it. He toured through until he spotted the individuals that matched the descriptions. He took a seat at a nearby fountain.

* * *

Natsu came to a halt as he climbed up the rock face so he could jump off. He looked around the room. He smelled something different in the air. It smelled awful compared to the beautiful smell of the Room of a Thousand Fountains. However, it was too small and was almost being masked just enough that Natsu's dragon nose could not pinpoint it.

"Yo, flame brain! You are holding up the line," Gray said as he was climbing up behind Natsu. Behind him was Cayden, sharing the same annoyed look as Gray.

"Sorry, but I smell something," Natsu said distracted.

"You probably farted again," Gray said preparing to plug his nose.

"No, it's not that," Natsu said shooting a glare at Gray. "It smells like… well I don't quite know, but it is awful."

"Well I don't care what the smell is, can you at least move?" Gray asked upset.

"You wanna go Ice princess?" Natsu threatened.

"Bring it on, you pyro," Gray threatened back.

"Jump contest, you and me. The guy with the highest splash has to buy the other lunch," Natsu said.

Gray sweat dropped. He knew how much Natsu ate and that bill was going to be insane. Gray then smiled.

"You're on, Natsu," Gray said.

The two raced to the top of the rocks. Natsu went first. His splash went up about 10 feet. Gray laughed before doing a running start and leaping into the water. His splash went up about 12 feet. And how did he know? Well he froze the water in the spot of his splash.

"Cheater!" Natsu cried before unleashing a fire fist onto the large wall of ice.

The water rain down onto the pool. Lucy and Ahsoka screeched as it landed on them. Both now wet, glared at Natsu.

"Oh please, allow me boys," Cayden said.

He leapt up and with the aid of the force he made a large splash. Enough of a splash to actually soak Lucy and Ahsoka. It also caused Sasha to be forced onto land. However, she was laughing too hard to be mad.

"He wins," Gray said looking defeated, but also relieved.

"Ah man and I am hungry too," Natsu said with a groan.

"How about we get out and go get something to eat then we go train?" Erza suggested as she climbed out of the water.

"That sounds like a great idea," Sasha said as she stood up and grabbed her towel.

The group was in agreement. They all dried off and left the pool. They returned to their quarters, got cleaned up, and then headed to the mess hall.

* * *

Siris followed them from the pool to their quarters and then to the mess hall. He grabbed food and sat in the corner, watching them. While remaining under cover, several Jedi said hi to him as they assumed he was Vos. When they were done with food, Siris followed them again. He was a gaining a lot of information, but had only seen a little bit of their abilities that Dooku had mentioned. However, he didn't get his droid cam ready in time to snap a few photos or even video of it. But he wasn't going to leave without it.

The Jedi and their friends reached this training dojo. The Togurta was gone by then. He realized that there was no where great to hide. So he activated his droid cam and sent it off to take photos and record the whole thing. After two hours of recording and taking photos, Siris got everything he needed. The droid cam returned and he immediately put it away. He then made a beeline toward the exit.

* * *

After an intense training session, the wizards and the padawans left the dojo.

"That was great," Erza said. "Well done everyone."

"Ah thanks Erza," Lucy said then took another drink of her water.

Natsu froze again with his nose fast at work.

"What is it, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"I smell that horrible smell again," Natsu said as he started to sniff around them.

"You mean the one that stopped you earlier?" Cayden asked concerned.

"Yeah, it was right outside this door," Natsu said. "They were waiting here for a while." He sniffed again. "It is now moving…" Sniff. "That way!"

Natsu took off down the hall.

"Wendy do you smell anything?" Carla asked.

"I do," Wendy said making a disgusted face. "It smells awful. Someone needs a bath."

"After Natsu," Sasha ordered realizing may now be onto something.

The group ran after him. Natsu ran as fast as he could follow the smell. He rounded a corner and realized the smell was coming from. He spotted a tall dark skinned Jedi with dreadlocks walking away from him. That was where the smell was coming from. Natsu charged forward and managed to get around to the other side of him. The man stopped.

"Hey, kid, I'm kind of walking here,' he said. "Do you need something?"

"Sorry, Master Vos," a voice behind him called.

Sasha rushed up with the others behind her.

"It's okay," Master Vos said. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go."

"Wait! Why do you smell like that?" Natsu asked.

Everyone looked at Natsu appalled.

"NATSU!" They cried.

"What!? The strange smell that I smelled was coming from him," Natsu said. "He also doesn't smell like the rest of the Jedi."

"What do you mean?" Cayden asked almost afraid to know of how he actually smells.

"Everyone has a distinct smell about them. Like Lucy smells like strawberries for example." Lucy turned red at that, but Natsu continued. "Each Jedi smells differently than the next, but they all share this pleasant smell as a whole. This guy however smells like crap."

Vos look offended. Sasha stepped forward and took a sniff. She gagged.

"He smells like death sticks!" Sasha said coughing.

"Master Vos, Jedi shouldn't smoke," Cayden said. "Why do you smell like death sticks?"

"I was dealing with this… criminal who was smoking a whole bunch… before I got there," he said almost unsure of what happened. "Now look I have to go or I'm going to be late."

"Wait a minute," Sasha said stopping him. "Quinlin Vos has never cared if he was late or on time. Who are you?"

The man hesitated. He then pushed Sasha backward and kick Natsu down. He took off down the hall. Gray and Lucy charged after him. Lucy grabbed her whip and lashed out at him. The whip wrapped around him, but he continued to move. Gray placed his hands on the floor and the man's feet froze to the floor.

"Hey, I'm a Jedi. Let me go!" he ordered.

"Oh yeah? If you are a Jedi then who are they?" Lucy asked as she pointed at Sasha and Cayden.

"They are Jedi too," he said.

"No duh! She is asking for names," Gray said.

"Um… Raven… and… Dash?" He guessed.

"Wrong!" Lucy said tightening the whip around him.

He cried out in pain.

"What's going on here?" a voice demanded.

All heads turned and saw Master Kenobi and Master Windu rushing over.

"Master Vos? You've returned? Why didn't you come to see us?" Mace asked.

"I… uh… forgot," he said.

"No, he is not Quinlin Vos," Sasha said as the other walked over from where the man took off from. "He smells like death sticks and he doesn't even know who Cayden and I are. He also was worried about being late."

Obi-wan looked at the man. He eyed for a moment as if searching for something. "That is not Quinlin Vos. His presence in the force is much weaker than that of Vos. Who are you?"

"Let me go!" the man demanded.

He continued to struggle. Suddenly, a device fell off of him and Quinlin Vos disappeared. A human man in a large trench coat appeared. The man stopped struggling.

"Kriff," he cursed still sounding like Vos.

"Answer our questions, now!" Mace demanded saber now his hand, but not active.

The man sighed. "Alright, my name is Siris. I'm a spy."

"Who hired you?" Obi-wan asked.

"Count Dooku," he said.

"Why are you just telling us this?' Cayden asked. "You realize we can send you to prison right?"

"I know, but I'll still get paid as long as the information I've gathered gets to Dooku."

"But if you are in prison, then how do you expect it to get to Dooku?" Cayden asked.

The spy cursed under his breath.

"Moron," Lucy mumbled to the others.

"What information?" Obi-wan asked. "What does Dooku want?"

"Information on those freaks,' he said to the Fairy Tail Wizards.

"That means Grievous told Dooku what happened on Jedha," Sasha realized.

"Well he was going to find out sooner or later," Obi-wan said. "We knew that when allowing Fairy Tail to aid us."

"Well let him have it and bring it on," Natsu said punching his fist into his palm.

Erza pinched his ear causing him to crumble.

"Natsu, Dooku is a dangerous man," Mace said.

"I think what he is getting at is that we lure Dooku out,' Sasha said. Natsu nodded in pain. Erza let him go. "If he gets this information, then Dooku will come to see them with his own eyes. That means we can try and capture him."

"Was that really what you were thinking of Natsu?" Lucy asked impressed.

"Sort of, except my version involved following this spy to Dooku's hide out and giving him a good beat down,' Natsu said.

"I should have known," Lucy said sweat dropped.

"No one will be going after Dooku, not yet," Mace said. "We have more pressing issues right now to deal with than the Count. For now, we will take this scum to the prisons. You won't be getting your money or be delivering your message."

At that moment, the temple guards showed up.

"Well vape," he said defeated as the guards bound his hands together.

Lucy released her whip from around him and reattached it to her hip. Mace Windu and the Temple Guards escorted the spy away.

"Well done for capturing him," Obi-wan said. "How did you figure he was a fake?"

"Natsu," they all said.

Natsu smiled.

"Yep, Natsu has a nose like a dog," Happy said. "Or better yet a dragon. So he can smell things ten times better than the rest of us."

"Very impressive Natsu," Obi-wan said. "You did well. Now how about we all go retire for the evening? It is starting to get late."

"Yes, Master," they all said like a group of younglings.

Obi-wan smiled. The group journeyed back to their rooms and called it a night.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	13. Just What I Was Looking For

_**Hi friends! I am back again! I know it's surprising! Three chapters in 2 weeks?! Yeah! Well I hope you all enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: The spy got captured by Natsu and the Jedi.**_

 _ **Now: Dooku learns that the spy has been captured and moves forward with a plan.**_

* * *

Chapter 12- Just What I Was Looking For

The Temple Guards dragged Siris to the speeder that was going to take him to the prison. They placed him in the back seat and attached his binders to the bar in front of him. The Temple Guards then hopped into the front seats. Master Windu stood beside the speeder. He whispered something to the guards before he stepped back. The speeder then pulled away from the Jedi Temple.

As the speeder drove through the city scape, Siris scooted as far forward as he could and leaned in between the two guards.

"You guys got a mint on you?" he asked.

"Stay quiet. And sit back," the one in the passenger seat said.

"Spoil sport," Siris said as he sat back.

He looked at his hands and smirked. In his hands were his commlink and the driod cam. While he had asked the guards the question, he managed to snag these two from his belt. He twisted the droid cam in his hand and pressed the small switch on the back. Suddenly a small chip appeared. Holding the droid in his right hand, he used his left that was holding the comm to grab the chip. Once the chip was out, he switched it to the other hand while preparing his commlink. He put in Dooku's private comm number and then plugged in the chip in the port on the butt of the commlink. He then pressed the center button sending it.

Once it was sent, he scooted forward again to replace the items to his belt.

"So no mint?" he asked again.

'No!" they both said.

He scooted back and shrugged. A smirk reappeared on his lips as he got his job done. By that point, they reached the prison.

* * *

Dooku sat in his chair behind his desk, meditating. His desk comm beeped at him. He opened his eyes and looked toward the desk. He pressed a few buttons. A moment later, notes and video footage appeared in holographic form above his desk. Dooku leaned forward and pulled up the notes. After reading the notes, he watched the videos.

After about 30 minutes of going through everything he was sent, he sat back in his chair. How is it that he got all of this information, but Siris had not returned. Unless… Dooku placed a call. A moment later, he got no answer. It was as he feared. Siris had been captured, but he got the information he needed. He owed Siris his money, but if he was to be imprisoned, he would need a way to get him out. He called someone else.

"Hello," the voice answered.

"Execute order 1956 for Siris. He should be on Coruscant."

"How much?"

"Posted Bail."

"Done." Then the other end hung up.

Dooku resumed his seat. While that was going down, he needed to figure out what the next. He needed to know what he was going to do about these wizards. He started coming up with an idea.

* * *

Siris sat in his cell, picking at his nails. A moment later, a lead guard walked over. Siris looked up as the cell door opened.

"Siris?" he said.

"Yo!" Siris said as he raised his hand.

"Someone just posted bail for you," he said. "You're free to go."

"I thought I was going on trial?" he asked confused.

The guard said nothing, but handed him a note. Siris read the note. His eyebrows rose. He was bailed out by someone named Tyranus and apparently this guy was able to cancel his trial as well. Almost wanting to cheer like an idiot, Siris took a deep breath instead. He looked at the guard with a grin.

"Then what are we doing here?" he said. "I've got places to be!"

The guard sighed and showed Siris out of the prison that he was only in for two hours. Once out, Siris was a free man. He immediately left the system and returned to Serreno as promised. After several hours of travel, he arrived. Dooku was walking up when he landed. Siris walked down the ramp with a big grin.

"Dooku! Hey! I hope you got my message," Siris said as he approached.

"Yes, I got your information," Dooku said. "However, you were captured."

"Look, I told them nothing if that's what you want to know," Siris said. "I told them that I was trying to steal something from the Temple."

"You're lying," Dooku said.

Siris paled. "I got you want you wanted and the information wasn't compromised. I did what you asked."

"Yes, you did. And now you deserve your reward," Dooku said.

Siris smiled again. Dooku stepped forward and with a quick flick of rest activated his saber and then turn it off. Siris stood there shocked. His eyes then rolled back and he crumbled to the ground, dead. Dooku stood over the body and put his saber away.

"You may have done your job, but you have failed me," Dooku said. "Some spy you are."

Two droids came over and cleaned up the corpse. Dooku turned on his heel and disappeared back inside of the building that loomed over the valley.

* * *

 _ **WHOA! DOOKU! DUDE! Please review!**_


	14. Chancellor Palpatine

_**Hi friends! I am back again with another chapter! I would have posted this last week, but I wasn't feeling well. But now I am! So please enjoy and keep those reviews coming!**_

 _ **Last time: The spy got bailed out and met a tragic end.**_

 _ **Now: The wizards meet Chancellor Palpatine.**_

* * *

Chapter 13- Chancellor Palpatine

One week had gone by since the spy broke into the Jedi Temple. They discovered that he didn't last long in prison as he was released only an hour after being imprisoned. Whoever released him had enough power to also clear him of all charges. The Jedi Council assumed that Dooku probably had something to do with it, but they also had to remember that he was a spy and it is possible his organization were the ones to bust him free. However, no one has spotted him in days. He just disappeared. Maybe he was a better spy than what he had led on.

Anyway, as the week went on the Wizards of Fairy Tail got to go on another mission with Master Kenobi and Sasha. This one wasn't as exciting as the last one they went on, but it definitely got the job done. It involved protecting one of the senators while he went to do a trade deal as he was being targeted by bounty hunters. They did get to face off against the bounty hunters and managed to protect everyone involved in the deal. Now, however, that apparently attracted the attention of the Chancellor himself. That made the council, especially Obi-wan, uneasy, but they couldn't ignore a meeting with the Chancellor. Master Obi-wan and Sasha were assigned to go with them, because of this uneasy feeling they all had shared.

They were now all aboard a maxibus on their way toward the senate building. Master Obi-wan advised that they be dress appropriately for this meeting and to also be on their best behavior. He also warned them to be on their toes as the Chancellor is a powerful man and based on how Obi-wan talked of the man they knew that this was someone not to mess with.

The wizards were all wearing the outfits they had bought that made they look like they belonged in this galaxy. They sat in the maxibus with Master Obi-wan and Sasha. It was a quiet ride to the senate building and the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Once they arrived, they disembarked. Standing waiting for them, were two guards in blue armor with large blasters in their hands. Obi-wan lead the group over to them.

"Master Jedi, the Chancellor is waiting for you and your comrades," one of the guards said. "You may follow us."

The guards turned on their heels and lead the way into the senate building. The wizards looked around in awe as they moved through the senate toward the Chancellor's office. They stopped in front of big set of doors which opened upon approach. Once open they revealed a large, round room. On an elevated part of the floor, there was four chairs in front of a large desk. Sitting behind the desk, was an elder man in large robes. Beside him to his right was a large blue skinned man with large head tails with horns.

The blue skinned man leaned over and whispered into the others ear. The elderly man looked up as the Jedi and Wizards approached the chairs on the elevated part of the floor. He stood from his chair. He was smaller than the man standing next to him.

"Master Kenobi," he said. "So glad you could make it."

"Chancellor," Obi-wan said with a bow. Sasha bowed too.

"And these must be those friends of yours that have been helping out on missions," the Chancellor said turning his attention to the wizards.

The wizards bowed.

"Yes," Obi-wan said and left it at that.

"Well please sit," the Chancellor said. Erza, Wendy, Lucy, and Gray sat down in the chairs. Happy and Carla sitting on Lucy and Wendy's lap. Obi-wan, Sasha, and Natsu stood behind them. "I am Chancellor Palpatine. I would like to thank you for all your help. Now if I am correct, you are not from around here."

"That is correct," Erza said.

"Now may I ask, how you came to aid the Jedi?" Palpatine asked.

Erza explained it as plainly as possible.

"Interesting. So you are from a whole nother universe? Fascinating! Now I've also heard that you have some interesting abilities that are different from what the Jedi have," Palpatine said. "Is that true?"

"May I ask how you have heard of this information, Chancellor?" Obi-wan asked.

"Why Master Skywalker was here earlier and he told me a little information about them," he said with a creepy smile.

Obi-wan didn't respond, but he looked even more uneasy. He also looked ready to punish Anakin the next time he would see him. The look sent chills even down Gray's spine.

Erza spoke up. "Yes it is true that we have different abilities. It is very common for people in our world to use magic."

"Impressive! May I see this 'magic' with my own eyes?" he asked getting nosy.

The wizards looked to each other, unsure. They then looked to the Jedi. Obi-wan nodded.

"Since it is what the Chancellor wishes," Erza said. "We shall give him an example of our power. I'll go first."

Suddenly a bright light shined around Erza as she reequipped into her Lightening Empress Armor. She changed her look without even having to get up.

"This is my Lightening Empress Armor. One of the many armors I have in my arsenal," Erza said then she reequipped back to her Jedi esk outfit.

After she went each member, Natsu went next by just lighting his hand on fire. Gray went next and made a lightsaber out of ice. Sasha blushed as it was an exact replica of hers. Wendy went after him and moved the air around her. Lucy went next and summoned Capericorn. Finally, Happy and Carla summoned their wings and flew for a brief moment. The way they showed them off this time compared to the first time and the test was merely their enthusiasm. They really seemed to take the Jedi's words to heart on the Chancellor.

"I am truly impressed," the Chancellor said. "You have shown me something truly magical. I can see why the Jedi see you as assests. I am grateful for having you aid our armies and I look forward to great things. Now…"

"Chancellor," the blue man said stopping him. He then whispered in his ear.

"Of course, Mas Amedda," Palpatine said then sighed. "I am sorry to cut this meeting short, but something has come up. Now if you'll excuse me."

The Chancellor stood. Everyone did the same. He then walked over to another set of doors that opened revealing a hallway leading to another set of doors. The one known as Mas Amedda looked to the others.

"You are dismissed," he said. His voice was cold and chilling.

Obi-wan gave a slight bow and headed for the main doors. The others followed after doing the same. Once into the hallway and with the doors closed, Obi-wan finally sighed.

"Geez that guy reminds me of that Master Hades guy," Natsu said as he placed his hands behind his head.

"You got that same vibe too, huh?" Gray said with a smirk.

"I can see why the Jedi feel the way they do," Lucy said softly as she leaned closer to Sasha. "He gave me the creeps."

Sasha nodded.

"Master Kenobi, you here to see the Chancellor?" a voice from down the hall said.

Everyone turned to see Anakin walking over, but he wasn't the one who spoke. The voice had been female. Beside him was a short female brunette in lavish robes, behind her was a tall and long eared creature, and on her other side was a tall, dark skinned man in simple robes. The woman smiled as she approached.

"Hi, Sasha," she said as she came to a stop. "Didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Hi Senator, I am well," Sasha said with an instant smile.

"And are these those wizards you mentioned Master Skywalker?" the tan male said.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan barked.

'What? Did I do something wrong?" Anakin asked confused.

Obi-wan looked ready to pop a vessel. "We are supposed to keep their presence here on the down low. The mere fact the Chancellor knows that they are here means that their safety will soon be a risk as more find out."

"Obi-wan, they are capable kids and can take care of themselves," Anakin said. "Besides, we trust these guys and they are already in danger now that Grievous and possibly Dooku know they are here. It's already a little late to be careful."

Obi-wan sighed. He was right. "Sorry, you are right. I'm just on edge. The Chancellor makes me feel that way every time I go to see him."

"I know," Anakin said. "So I forgive you."

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at Anakin before chuckling.

"Well come, let's go talk some more and free up the hallway," the male senator said.

They all journeyed together to another office. This one had a sitting area with a coffee table. A droid waddled over as they entered.

"Ah Mistress Padme, you have a few messages waiting for you," the droid said.

"Thank you, Threepio. Can you please grab refreshments for our guests?" she asked.

"Of course, milady," the droid said waddling off to get drinks.

"Please take a seat everyone," the one called Padme said.

Everyone moved over to the sitting area. The droid called Threepio came back with refreshments.

"Now to go back to my first question," the man said. "Are you the wizards?"

"Yeah, we are. We're from Fairy Tail," Wendy said all cheery. "My name is Wendy and this Carla."

Everyone else introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet all of you," he said. "My name is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan."

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks," said the floppy eared one who had remained quiet up until now. "Mesa the representative of da Naboo."

"And I'm Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," she said with a smile. "We are so grateful to have you here and for what you have done so far."

"It's no problem, it's what we do as members of Fairy Tail," Natsu said with a big grin.

"I have a question,' Happy said raising a paw. "Why do you talk funny?" he asked Jar Jar.

"Don't be rude!" Lucy cried.

"What are yousa talking about?" Jar Jar asked confused. "Mesa doesn't sound funnysa. Does mesa?"

"No Jar Jar, you are the first Gungan that Happy has met since being here," Sasha said. "So he has never heard the dialectic of your people before."

"Mesa understands," Jar Jar said with a chuckle.

"What a weirdo," Natsu mumbled to Gray. Gray nodded.

"What was that?" Erza asked as if she has ears of a dog.

"Nothing Erza!" They both said looking apologetic.

Everyone laughed. For the next hour, the spent talking and making new friends. It almost felt like they were home in the guild once again.

* * *

Sidious stood before the holoprojector. A moment later, Count Dooku appeared.

"My Master," Dooku said with a knee.

"Lord Tyranus," Sidious said. "I have seen these strange beings with my own eyes. You're spy is correct with his information. They are quite powerful. Please tell me you have something in mind for what you wish to do with them."

"I was hoping to hear what you had to say first, my master," Dooku said.

"I want their power in my own hands. Figure out a way to get that for me," Sidious said.

"Then the plan I have in mind may be to your liking," Dooku said.

He told his Master of his plan for the Wizards of Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	15. The Rescue IT'S A TRAP!

_**Hi again! REVIEW AND ENJOY!**_

 _ **Last time: The Fairy Tail Wizards met the Chancellor, Padme, Jar Jar, and Bail.**_

 _ **Now: They go on another mission. No one is safe.**_

* * *

Chapter 14- The Rescue… IT'S A TRAP!

 _One week later…_

"We received word earlier this week from a small moon that is under Republic watch that Separatists were spotted. However, no evidence of their presence there was brought forward. So we sent a small group of Clones to investigate. Yesterday, we received this call from the Clones about the mission," Obi-wan said debriefing his padawan, the wizards, Cody, Scamp, and a couple of other clones that were gathered on the bridge.

Obi-wan pulled up the footage. A moment later, a hologram of a squad of clones appeared.

" _We have discovered the Seppies location. They are in fact on this moon and… Wait. Hold on,"_ the commanding clone said then pointing his blaster at something.

Several shots were fired and the image got fuzzy for a moment. A moment or two later, a commando droid appeared.

" _This a message for the Army of the Republic. We demand that Chancellor Palpatine release top secret information involving certain Separatist prisoners that are being held in unknown locations. If you do not, bring this information to Lothal then we will be forced to execute these clones. You have one day to arrive with the information. Our commander will double check to make sure the information you provide is acturate. So be sure not to fools us. See you there Jedi."_ The commando then destroyed the connection.

"We have been tasked by the Jedi Council and Chancellor Palpatine to deliever this information and bring our troops home," Obi-wan continued. "However, this is not the actual information. We plan to trick the droids."

"How do we plan to do that?" Erza asked.

"We received a notice this morning about where on Lothal to meet and what they had in mind for this transfer. We are to meet with both of our armies. We give them the information and they get it cleared. While it is being cleared, we wait until they get word that it is all clear. At that point, they will retrieve the Clones and return them to us. However, the Chancellor does not want to give in so easily to them and we happened to agree. The actual information is of much too importance to the Republic right now that if they get it back then we are in trouble." He paused for a moment.

"Now what we have in mind is the army, myself, and a couple of the wizards will remain on the front lines. While the exchange goes down, my padawan and a rest of the wizards will sneak into the compound where the Clones are being held and rescue the Clones before the droids are done clearing the information. Because if the droids realize that we gave them false information, then the clones will be executed and it will launch us into battle right there. We do not want to start that. So by getting the Clones out before hand allows us to keep the upper hand the whole time that by the time the droids realize what has happened, we just need to fend them off long enough to get back onto the ship and leave." He paused and looked around. "Any questions?"

"Yeah, I've got one," Natsu asked. "Who is the big, bad droid involved?"

"As far as we know, it is a T-series Tactical Droid who is calling the shots based off the notice we got earlier," Obi-wan said.

Obi-wan pulled up a holographic example of said droid.

"Got it," Gray said. "Then this should be a piece of cake."

"Let's hope," Obi-wan said. "Now prepare for arrival."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

TC-42, a T-Series Tactical Droid, stood before a hologram of Count Dooku also talking battle strategy.

"Now let me get this straight, Count. We are to follow the plan exactly the way we told the Jedi, but the moment we bring the prisoners forward we threaten to kill them if a 'wizard' doesn't surrender to us," TC-42 clarified. "What happens if they refuse? The likely hood of them doing that is 94.56%."

"If they refuse, then execute the prisoners and take a wizard by force," Dooku said. "Doesn't matter how. Just get your hands on a wizard. My master orders it."

"Understood. I will not fail you," TC-42 said.

The hologram disappeared. At that moment a battle droid approached.

"Commander, a Republic Crusier just pulled out of hyperspace," the droid said.

"Prepare our troops," TC-14 ordered.

The droids prepared themselves for their incoming guests.

* * *

 _About an hour later…_

The battle was raging on. The keeping of the peace did not last long. The mission went exactly as planned. However, when the droids found out the information was false, they immediately ordered the clones be exterminated. That's when they learned the Clones had escaped. However, the escape team didn't even make it back in time for them to continue with their retreat plan. So they had entered into battle to distract the droids long enough for the escape team to get the clones to the safety point. The battle, however, was becoming a mess.

Suddenly, a bright light shined and a wall of droids got knocked down. Obi-wan knocked down another droid before turning his attention to the light. At that moment, Lucy and her spirit Loke ran up. Behind them was Sasha and Wendy with the clones.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" The little dragon slayer roared blowing down more droids.

Sasha force leapt into the air, pulled her saber out, and landed on the head of a Super Battle droid with her saber piercing through its head. The droid tobbled over as Sasha leapt off and landed near her Master.

"Nice of you to show up," Obi-wan said. "Now Cody, get the men on board, it's time to go!"

Cody started barking orders to the Clones. The six made their way toward the ships as their brothers laid down the cover fire. The clones started to push back to the waiting gunships. As they pushed back, a tank fired at them and landed just before their feet. However, the ground underneath them cracked. This whole battle had been happening on a large mesa that looked worn by years of erosion. So that explosion was enough to cause the mesa to start to crack down the middle.

"To the gunships!" Obi-wan ordered.

The clones and the wizards rushed for the gunships as fast as they could. The ground was going to give way very soon if another explosion were to happen and if that were to be the case, the half with the Jedi was all going to collapse. The droids, however, did not stop pursuing. This was causing the ground to become more unsteady. Thankfully the gunships that were loaded were taking off, relieving some of the weight on the uneven ground.

Suddenly, one of the commando droids threw a device that sprouted two weights on either end and caught Wendy around the ankles. Wendy tripped with a yelp. The commando started pulling her back with the cord that was attached to it.

"HELP!" Wendy cried as she struggled to escape the clutches of the device.

Gray turned on his heel and gasped.

"Wendy!" he called back.

Wendy, who had been at the back of the pack as they rushed to the gunships, was caught by the droids and was being pulled back to a commando droid. He charged forward to cut the rope with his ice sword. However, another commando stopped him by punching him in the face. Gray reeled back as his lip was spilt open. Gray then thrust his ice sword at the droid. The commando dodged and grabbed Gray's arm. He twisted it. Gray cried out. The droid then laid a punch to his gut and Gray fell forward in pain.

* * *

Sasha was about to board the gunships when she felt a disturbance in the force. She risked a glance over her shoulder to find Gray and Wendy being detained by a small groups of commando droids.

"Take off without me!" Sasha ordered the pilot. "I'm going after Wendy and Gray."

The gunship took off as ordered. Sasha rushed over with her saber active. The ground was now at the point was completely crumbling and that was the last gunship to take off. The droids also were already pulling back as a shuttle arrived. The commandos boarded the ship with Wendy and Gray being dragged on. Sasha leapt up onto the steady ground as the last of the ground gave way, causing an avalanche. She then ran at full speed toward the shuttle. The shuttle was about 10 feet off the ground when Sasha got close enough. She force leapt up and managed to grab the bottom of the ramp. She pulled herself up and onto the ship.

The ramp closed once Sasha was inside. Two Commandos turned. At their feet was an unconscious Gray and Wendy, who was chained to a bar on a wall.

"How did you get here, Jedi?" one said.

"Let them go…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasha said then cried as suddenly an electric charge pulsed through her.

She collapsed to the ground and looming over her was another commando droid holding an electro staff.

"Sasha!" Wendy cried.

Another electric charge hit her. She cried out in pain. Sasha's eyes then rolled back and everything went black.

* * *

Obi-wan watched as the ground fell away into an avalanche. As the ground fell, he spotted his padawan running toward the part of the mesa that was still in one piece. That's when he noticed Gray and Wendy being taken away by commando droids.

"What is she doing?" Natsu asked confused.

"Wait, is that Gray and Wendy? She's going to save them," Lucy said clutching Happy.

"Alone?!" Natsu said shocked. "She's crazy."

They continued to watch as Sasha raced after them and aboard the shuttle that had arrived.

"Master Obi-wan, what do we do?" Happy asked.

He didn't answer. He was too focused on what was going on, silently praying for his padawan to get out of there. The shuttle ramp closed as it continued to asend higher into the sky. He then felt it. Her pain. Obi-wan turned to bark orders at the pilot to go after them when a blast rocked the gunship. Vulture droids had arrived to shoot them out of the sky.

"Get us out of here," He ordered with a pained look on his face.

Natsu looked at him angered as he held Lucy as the hit had knocked her into him.

"What about our friends?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"We will be patient," Obi-wan said. "Sasha will handle this and your friends are strong. I have faith in them."

Natsu wanted to argue again, but another blast rocked the gunship. They had to escape for now. As much as Obi-wan hated it, he trusted his padawan to pull through this. The gunships fled from the vulture droids and back to the crusiers.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	16. How Things Are Done

_**HI gang! I know it's been a few weeks, but I got caught up with a lot of stuff and didn't have time. However, now that things are starting to calm down again I can post another chapter for you guys! YEAH! So please read, enjoy, and review!**_

 _ **Last time: The rescue mission didn't go quite as planned.**_

 _ **Now: Natsu wants to go save his friends.**_

* * *

Chapter 15- How Things are Done

The gunships landed in the main hanger bay of the cruiser, some with smoke trailing behind them. Several had taken damage from the vulture droids that had perused them, but all made it back in relatively one piece. The doors opened to the gunships and troopers were piling out. Out of one of the gunships, Obi-wan stepped out along with the remaining wizards of Fairy Tail. Only Erza, Natsu, Lucy, and the exceeds managed to make it back to the gunships. Even Sasha was not among the group. Currently, Sasha, Gray, and Wendy were aboard a Separatist shuttle with commando droids and no one had any word on how they were doing.

Obi-wan started to walk toward the exit of the hanger bay and toward the bridge of the ship. Natsu rushed after him.

"Master Kenobi!" Natsu shouted.

Obi-wan stopped in his tracks. Natsu caught up with him. The others had been following as well.

"What's gonna happen to the others?" Natsu asked. "We can't just let them get capture. We need to go after them."

"Natsu, we don't even know if they are capture,' Erza said. "Gray and Wendy are strong wizards and can handle themselves. Sasha is Obi-wan's padawan, a Jedi, ad she can also strong. It's possible that right now they could be fighting for control of the ship and will soon get in contact with us."

"Yeah, Erza is right, Natsu," Lucy said. "We shouldn't jump to the conclusion that they are in trouble."

"Oh Wendy," Carla said softly.

Happy placed a paw on Carla's shoulder. The poor female exceed was worried about her friend.

"She'll be okay, Carla,' Happy said trying to cheer up.

"I just got this gut feeling that you know something," Natsu said to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan sighed. "Jedi have a special bond between Master and Apprentice, one that allows us to feel each other's pain and presence in times of trouble. Some can even communicate with each other through said bond when their partnership is strong enough. Anakin and I have a very strong connection that ours reach new heights that others don't, even though he is now my former padawan. That is the same with me and Sasha."

"It sounds kind of like a mix of Sensory Link Magic and Telepathy Magic," Erza said. "Incredible."

"Does that mean that you could sense what she was feeling while she went after Gray and Wendy?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy," Obi-wan said. "I was able to sense my padawan aboard that ship." He paused. "I sense her pain. It felt like she was electrocuted. It then felt like she was distant and unreachable. Her presence was still there, but I have felt it before in our bond. She is unconscious right now."

"That means we should go after them then," Natsu said.

"Patience, Natsu," Obi-wan said.

"I don't think he understands the meaning of that word," Lucy said with a sigh.

"Natsu, we still need to have faith in them,' Obi-wan said. "I won't give up on my padawan. Now follow me."

The wizards followed Obi-wan with no questions or words. He led them to the bridge. Once there, Obi-wan marched over to the catwalk and looked down to the clones that were sitting below.

"Lieutenant, did a shuttle leave the system about in the last half hour?" Obi-wan asked.

The clone he was talking to looked up.

"Yes, sir," the Lieutenant said. "It jumped to hyperspace about 5 minutes ago."

"Did you happen to track which way it went?" he asked.

"Its jump was facing east, but I did not track it after that," he said. He frowned. "Was I supposed to?"

Obi-wan sighed. "Yes, but you didn't know. I did not relay that order in time. It is alright, Lieutenant. Thank you."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked now worried.

"It means that we won't know how they fair until we get word from them," Obi-wan stated.

"Can't you track Sasha with your bond thing?" Happy asked.

"It's not that simple. I can tell that she is still alive, but I can't use it to track where in the galaxy she is. It really only works that way in small proximity to each other. Once we are too far away, it won't work like that." He sighed. "Right now we must be patient. I will contact the Council and discuss the next move. For now, we shall wait."

Obi-wan walked off. Natsu clenched his fist. The air around him got warmer.

"Natsu," Lucy said.

She knew he was going to blow up and get angry at Obi-wan. She grabbed him by the hand. He looked at her.

"Follow me," she said.

Lucy led Natsu out of the bridge. Once in the corridor and all alone, Lucy stopped.

"Lucy, what is it?" Natsu asked concerned.

"I'm worried about them too," She started. "I want to go after them as badly as you do. But… but we are not at home. We can't just follow them with your nose or any clues left behind, nothing. We are in a strange and new place. We don't even know where they are right now. This galaxy is massive. It would take forever to find them. "She paused. " We need to wait and see what the Jedi Council has to say before we can go after them."

Natsu sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Lucy," Natsu said. "You know how I am. I can't just sit still and wait for them to call us for help. I want to go bash those droid heads in and save our friends."

"I know," Lucy said. "I want to save them too. But we may have to wait in the mean time. It's just the way things seem to be done around here."

"Yeah, okay," Natsu said sinking his head into his scarf in defeat.

Lucy parked herself next to him on the wall and leaned her head on his shoulder. Natsu looked at Lucy and then placed his head on hers. A small smile appeared on his face. Lucy always managed to make him feel better and was glad she was here with him right now.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Obi-wan finished the call with the Council. The wizards had gathered at the front of the catwalk on the bridge. Obi-wan walked over. All turned to him.

"I have talked to the Council about the recent events and they have ordered us to return home," Obi-wan started. "They said they will begin the search while we return as we still to complete our mission and bring those clones to Coruscant."

"If it is the orders of the Council then we will obey," Erza said.

Natsu looked out to the planet below with an upset expression then suddenly it was gone. He had an understanding look on his face as he nodded. Everyone else nodded in understanding as well. Obi-wan gave a slight nod and walked over to tell the pilots to take them home. Soon they left the planet Lothal and returned home.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	17. No Where to be Found

_**Another chapter this week?! I'm spoiling you guys! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: They have to return to Coruscant while the Jedi start the search.**_

 _ **Now: The Guild is busy with a search of their own.**_

* * *

Chapter 16- No Where to be Found

"Damn it!" Cana shouted throwing her empty mug against the ground.

"Cana, calm down," Macao Conbolt said. He was one of the older members of the guild and the father to Romeo.

He was sitting at the same table as Cana and across from him was his buddy, Wakaba, smoking on his cigar. Both men looked startled by Cana's sudden outburst.

"What is it, Cana?" Wakaba asked.

"The cards. No matter how many times I put them together, I can't pinpoint where the hell they are," Cana said frustrated. "It's almost as if they are nowhere in Fiore. I have been at this for hours. Ugh!"

For the last three weeks, the Fairy Tail Guild had been searching high and low for their missing guild members. After learning of them missing, the guild spilt up and started the search on their own at first. But when the second week rolled around, they spread the word to the other guilds that they had a close relationship with. Soon about six guilds were on the hunt for one team. Soon after that the royal family had caught word of their disappearance and they started their search as well. During these three weeks, Cana was practically driving herself nuts by using her magic to track down where their friends were located. Every time she got close to something, it would come up as a dead end. She hadn't even had a drop of alcohol in days because of how much it was weighing on her.

She laid her head on the table, defeated. Mira walked over and picked up the empty mug. She sighed.

"Have we started to look outside of the country yet?" Kianna, the young bar girl of the guild, asked.

"Not yet, but after 3 weeks of finding nothing here in Fiore, Master has begun to contact other countries," Mira said holding the mug against her chest.

"Where the hell could they be?" Cana asked concerned.

"Any word on the wizard who sent away in the first place?" Romeo asked.

"No," Mira said. "Nothing yet. The only thing I know is that Lamia Scale was searching for him last I heard."

About a week ago, they all came to the conclusion that if they can't find Team Natsu then to go looking for the bastard that sent them away in the first place. Oddly enough, he also seemed to have disappeared too as no one has seen him. This was becoming a wild goose chase.

A moment later, Makarov stepped out of his office and into the main guild hall. He looked tired as he, like most, has not slept in days. He cleared his throat and the already quiet guild was made even quieter to hear what he had to say.

"I have contacted the surrounding countries and those that are willing to help said they will keep their eyes out for any sign of them," Makarov said. "I know we are tired and we are worried. This guild has been through seven years of heart ache over thoses who were stuck on Tenrouj Island. I do not want to cause this guild more heart ache over members of ours being missing. We will not give up on them and we will search until our dying breath."

"AYE!" The guild cried.

Master's inspiring words put a fire in their bellies and they all got back to work to finding their friends.

 _Stay safe, my children. You will be home soon._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! I know it was a short chapter, but please review!**_


	18. Leverage

_**I am back once again to finish off the week with yet another chapter for yall! Please enjoy! Also I just want to let you guys know how awesome you are. I love reading your reviews! Don't ever stop! Love you guys! You are all the reason I keep writing. So now enjoy this new chapter.**_

 _ **Last Time: Fairy Tail starts expanding their search.**_

 _ **Now: Sasha, Gray, and Wendy find themselves in quite a situation.**_

* * *

Chapter 17- Leverage

 _BLAST! A hole appeared as a ray of magic energy shot through his chest. Suddenly, more blasts of magic shot through other parts of his body. Finally the killing blow was dealt as a blast went right through his skull. Juvia's screams filled his head._

" _GRAY!" A voice cried._

Gray awoke in a cold sweat, panting. He looked up and saw Wendy sitting beside him. She had a look of worry on his face. He tried to calm down his breathing as he placed a hand to his chest. He lifted his hand up to examine it. No blood was there. He sighed in relief.

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Gray said. "Just a bad dream."

Gray sat up. He then looked around the room they were in. It was some kind of cell.

"Where the hell are we?" Gray asked.

"I don't know,' Wendy said. "I woke up here too."

"Damn," Gray said rubbing the back of his neck. _That damn dream again. I thought it was done pestering me._

A moan was then heard in the cell. Gray looked around and spotted someone lying on their stomach in the cell. Gray then recognized it as Sasha. He moved over to her.

"Is she okay?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, she is just unconscious," Wendy said.

Gray gently shook Sasha's shoulder. She moaned again, this time waking up. She tried to move into the sitting position, but the proved to be difficult as her hands were bound behind her back. Gray gave her a hand. She looked around the cell before speaking.

"Captured huh?" Sasha sighed. "Damn, I'm sorry guys. I failed in trying to stop those commandos from capturing you."

"Hey the fact that you came after us means a lot," Gray said. "But how did you get captured?"

"A commando took an electro staff and stabbed me with it," Sasha said. "Plus I was on the ship that was taking you by that point and the fact they didn't ditch me somewhere means that I am important to our captor."

Gray nodded as he noticed the burn mark on the back of her tunic from the electric shock.

"Are you okay though?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'll be good," Sasha said. "However, my arms are hurting."

"Here let me help," Gray said.

He moved behind her. Using his ice magic, he created a pick and started to fiddle with the binders. He noticed a scar on her arm as he was trying pick the cuffs locks. Soon the cuffs fell to the floor and Sasha brought her arms around to her front, stretching them.

"Thanks," Sasha said.

"What's the scar on your arm, if I may ask?" Gray asked moving around to sit next to her.

"Oh this?" Sasha asked revealing the scar to Wendy and Gray. "I got that during the war. Actually, I got this the last mission I had with my first Master."

"First master?' Wendy asked confused. "I thought Obi-wan was your only Master."

"Well he is my Master, but he only became my Master because my first was killed during the war and I still needed to finish my training," Sasha explained.

"Who was your first?" Wendy asked.

"His name was Zane Dunigan," Sasha started. "He trained me since I was a youngling. Actually, I've technically known him my whole life as he is the reason I am a Jedi today." The other two looked eager to hear her story. "I'll give the short version. Long story short, when I was little my parents were killed in a burning building. I was rescued by Zane and he brought me to the temple as I was force sensitive enough to be a Jedi. Then when I was 11 I was chosen by him to be his padawan. We worked together for years. However, about a year ago he was killed while we were on a mission. He actually sacrificed his life for mine." She went silent.

Gray couldn't believe his ears. She had a similar past as he did.

"It seems like we have more in common than either of us knew," Gray said breaking the silence. "My Master Ur saved me after a demon known as Deliora rampaged and killed everyone in sight. Ur took me in as her student alongside another named Lyon. However, I decided to go after Deliora one day and Ur sacrificed her life that day to save me and Lyon. Her daughter Ultear did the same just a few months ago."

"Wait?! When did Ultear do that?" Wendy asked confused.

"Remember how we all saw that vision of the future?" Wendy nodded. "I realized that is was Ultear who cast a spell that did that. I actually did some digging on it and I realized she cast something know as Last Ages which can turn back time, but it also will cost the casters life just like Iced Shell. She sacrificed herself for all of us to live."

Wendy got teary eyed at that. "Thank you, Ultear," she prayed.

"Wow," Sasha said shocked. "I guess you are right. We are similar. Never thought I would relate to someone on something as depressing as this."

"Yeah," Gray said with a slight chuckle.

A moment later, the door to the cell slid open. Standing in the doorway was Grievous. Wendy paled at the sight of him. Gray pulled her behind him. Sasha just remained where she was and shot him a glance.

"Look what the Bantha dragged in," Sasha said.

"Kenobi's pet," Grievous said. "Once again you are nothing more than a prison rat under my grasp."

"Watch that mouth of yours Grievous or I'll make you eat those words," Sasha spat.

"Jedi scum," Grievous growled.

"Coward," Sasha said with a smirk.

Grievous moved over and grabbed Sasha by the neck. He lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Gray and Wendy shot to their feet.

"I am not here for you, Jedi," he snarled. "So be good or I'll kill you."

Sasha was choking and wasn't able to speak.

"Let her go, Grievous," a voice said from the door way.

All heads turned to the doorway. An elderly man was standing there in a black cape and all black clothes. Grievous released Sasha and she hunched over rubbing her throat.

"Yes my lord," Grievous said.

"Dooku," Sasha croaked.

"Are these the wizards?" Dooku asked as he stepped into the cell.

"Yes, Count," Grievous said with a bow.

"I am Count Dooku," he introduced. "This is the Droid General, Grievous, but I believe you have met him before."

"What do you want with us?" Gray asked.

"I have heard of your abilities and I believe that you may be using them for the wrong reasons," Dooku started."I want to offer you a spot in the Separatist army and help us defeat the Jedi. We can promise you a way home. They will fill you false hope. I give me word that we will find you a way home."

"He's lying," Sasha said before Grievous grabbed her and covered her mouth.

He held her tight in his grip. Sasha couldn't move.

"Thanks for the offer, but we will say no," Gray said.

"May I ask why?" Dooku asked.

"Sasha and Master Kenobi are our friends," Wendy pleaded. "They have been nothing, but kind to us. We will never turn our back on them."

"Wendy is right. Besides, anyone who threatens our friends is also our enemy too," Gray added.

"You are making a mistake," Dooku said. He then nodded to Grievous.

Grievous released Sasha. He then sent a kick at her. She dodged it, but it meant she did get hit by his fist. She was sent to the floor. She spat blood. Grievous then stepped on her foot, crushing it under his. She held back a cry of pain.

"What are doing? Leave her alone!" Gray ordered as the air around him got colder.

Dooku used the force and pushed Wendy and Gray back into the wall. They were pinned there. Sasha struggled under Grievous's foot as he stepped on her back, completely pinning her to the floor. Dooku snapped his fingers and a medical droid entered with something in it's hand. Sasha squirmed as she seemed to recognize what it was. The droid knelt down beside her and injected it into her neck. This time she cried out. After a moment, Grievous released her and she remained shaking on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Gray demanded.

"She has been given a drug that will cut her off from the force," Dooku explained. 'She will not be able to use the force, but don't worry only too much of it will kill her. I gave her enough to keep her at bay while she is here. Now let this be a lesson, strangers. While here, if you disobey or become troublesome, the padawan will suffer. You be good and do as I command. She will be left unharmed."

"You're a monster," Wendy said.

"No, but I will get what I want," Dooku said. "Now Grievous, let's leave them be."

Grievous stalked out of the cell after Dooku with the medical droid in tow. Once the three of them where out, Gray and Wendy were released and dropped to the floor. They both then rushed over to Sasha. She was still conscious, blood dripping from her mouth. Gray carefully flipped her over.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

Sasha nodded. "I'll be alright, but I won't be as much help like this."

"It's alright," Wendy said as she started to heal Sasha. "I'll take care of this."

Wendy's magic worked wonders. The cut in Sasha's mouth healed and the rest of her body didn't feel sore.

"How do you feel now?" Wendy asked.

"Better,' Sasha said.

She then tried to use the force and lift the binders off the floor. They didn't budge. She sighed.

"Kriff, I still don't have the force," Sasha said.

"I'm sorry!" Wendy said getting all teary eyed.

Sasha placed a hand on her head. "It's alright, Wendy. I am not surprised it didn't work. But thank you for tyring."

Wendy nodded.

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"We will be patient," Sasha said with a sigh. "That's all we can do for now."

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	19. A Trade Deal

_**Hi friends! I have new chapter for you guys in time for a nice long weekend! So please read, review, and enjoy!**_

 _ **Last Time: Sasha, Gray, and Wendy woke up in a cell. Sasha has been cut off from the force.**_

 _ **Now: Dooku has a bargain to make with the Jedi.**_

* * *

Chapter 18- The Trade Deal

Obi-wan and the remaining wizards returned to Coruscant about couple hours later. Once home, Obi-wan headed to one of the command centers. The wizards also followed as they wanted to know what the update was on the others. When they got there, Anakin, Mace, Yoda, and hologram Ki-Adi Mundi were gathered around the large holoprojector table. They turned as they entered. Obi-wan moved to stand next to his former Padawan at the table.

"Master Kenobi," Yoda said. "Glad to see you back safe, I am."

"Thank you, Master," Obi-wan said with a slight bow.

"Have you found them yet?" Natsu asked already making his way to the table.

"Natsu…" Happy said worried for his buddy.

"No, nothing yet," Anakin said.

"We have informed a number of nearby bases to keep their eyes peeled, but nothing," Ki-Adi said.

"Any word from Dooku?" Erza asked. "We are still assuming he was one behind this?"

"Assume not," Yoda said. "Unknown it is, if involved Dooku is."

Erza nodded. The air went quiet as everyone sat patiently waiting to see if something would change. Obi-wan suddenly dropped to one knee. It was like a wave washed over him. It felt like Sasha was even more out of his grasp. He couldn't feel her anymore, but she was still alive. He had no doubt about that.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin said startled.

Anakin knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Sasha… her connection has been cut off," Obi-wan said pulling himself to his feet. "She is still alive, but… I can't reach her."

"Force Suppressants," Yoda said. "Known to do that, they are."

"I figured that would be the case, Master," Obi-wan said with a nod.

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"It means that Obi-wan won't be able to sense Sasha until those blasted drugs wear off," Anakin explained.

The wizards looked at each other worried.

* * *

 _About 20 minutes later…_

A beeping was heard that seemed to alert those present in the command center. Mace pressed a few buttons and a hologram appeared. It was Knight T'Seely.

"Master, incoming call," the knight said.

"Put it through," Mace said.

The Knight nodded and disappeared. Obi-wan stood up from where he sat and moved next Mace. A moment later, a figure appeared. It was Dooku.

"Master Kenobi," Dooku said.

"Count Dooku," Obi-wan said. "What is it you want?"

"I believe we have something of yours," Dooku said.

The Count gestured and suddenly Sasha was dragged into frame by Grievous. Her hands were bound and she was being held by the collar of her shirt. The wizards nearly jumped from their seats when they saw her. Obi-wan was relieved to see her alright.

"Where are Gray and Wendy?" Obi-wan demanded.

"They are safe," Dooku assured. "For now."

Natsu lit his hand and was ready to punch the hologram if Erza hadn't held him back.

"What do you want, Dooku?" Obi-wan said in a stern voice.

"A trade," Dooku started. "If you hand over the other wizards, you can have your padawan back."

"Do you really think I would hand over these wizards so willingly?" Obi-wan asked.

"If your padawan's life was on the line, then yes," Dooku said.

Grievous then grabbed Sasha by her pony tail and jerked her head back. When he did that he also managed to scratch her neck. Lucy cringed at the sight of it. Grievous then activated his saber and placed it at her neck. However, everyone could see the blood running down the back of her neck from where Grievous got her. Sasha looked at her Master with a look that read "don't do it." She is right.

"I'm sorry, Dooku," Obi-wan said. "I will not agree to this deal."

"You are wishing for your padawan's demise," Dooku said. "Very well. I will give you 48 hours to come to change your mind. If you reject my offer, I will kill your padawan and get those wizards. Time is ticking Kenobi."

Grievous moved his saber to Sasha's leg and cut the top of her thigh. She cried out in pain. Grievous released her and she dropped to the floor, shaking in pain.

"48 hours. Make the right choice or she dies," Dooku said then the transmission cut out.

Obi-wan stood there, visibly pissed. Anakin huffed and ran a hand through his hair. Natsu was practically on fire now.

"That's it! I'm going after him!" Natsu cried.

Erza punched Natsu in the side of his head. It knocked him clear out. Erza sighed.

"Not yet," she said softly.

"Did we track the call?" Obi-wan asked keeping his voice surprisingly calm.

"Yes," Mace said. He pressed a few buttons. "They are located here."

A planet came into frame. It was Takodana, a neutral planet in this war.

"So is that where they are?" Happy asked.

"Based off that transmission, yes," Mace said. "I'll send a scout team to keep an eye on them. In the meantime, what are you going to do, Obi-wan?"

"I am not going to let my padawan die and I am also not going to hand over the wizards," Obi-wan said. "I'm going to break them out before that deadline comes to an end."

"What do you have in mind?" Carla asked.

"We need to rescue them without risking getting Sasha killed," Anakin said. He paused for a moment. "You aren't thinking…"

"Yes," Obi-wan said with a nod. "It has worked before. It will work now."

Anakin smiled.

"Mind explaining this idea to us," Erza said.

Obi-wan nodded. Together they came up with the plan to save Sasha, Wendy, and Gray.

 _Hang on. We will be there soon._

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	20. Penalties of War

_**Hey friends! Here is yet another chapter! I spoil you all so much! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: Obi-wan did not agree to Dooku's deal and decide to come up with a plan of his own.**_

 _ **Now: Sasha, Gray, and Wendy attempt an escape.**_

* * *

Chapter 19-Penalties in War

Gray's head lifted when the door to the cell slid open. Grievous stood there, holding Sasha by the arm. He then threw her in and she landed with a thud on the metal floor. The door then slid close. Gray rushed to Sasha's side. He immediately felt blood. He gasped. He carefully lifted the back of her hair to reveal the marks on her neck.

"Wendy, wake up," Gray called.

Wendy, who was resting, awoke to the sound of his voice. She spotted Sasha and rushed over. She started to heal her. Sasha groaned as she came too. Gray gently touched her cheek as her eyes fluttered open to look up at him.

"I'm sorry guys," she croaked. "I never wanted you guys to see me like this."

"Shhh,' Gray said soothingly. "Don't apologize. We are in this together and we will get out of this together."

Sasha smiled and went nod, but immediately regretting it.

"Stay still," Wendy said. "These cuts are deep."

Sasha sighed as Wendy healed her. Gray moved his hand away and gently squeezed her hand. After about 10 minutes, Wendy stopped as she was getting tired. Sasha moved into the sitting position. Her neck stung from the cuts that were now more faded. She reached up and loosened her hair and it cascaded down onto her shoulders. With her hair down, her neck didn't sting quite as much.

Gray felt a small blush fall on his face as he had never seen her with her hair down. It was so long and wavy. He even noticed a long braid that he had seen before when her hair was pulled back. _It must be her padawan braid_ , he thought. Gray shook his head to break his train of thought. That's when he noticed the cut on her leg.

"That's gonna scar," Sasha said reading his mind even without the force. "But at least it looks better."

"How do you feel?" Wendy asked.

"Better, thanks to you and your healing," Sasha said.

Wendy smiled. "That's good."

"So what happened out there?" Gray asked.

"Well Dooku wants the rest of your friends and if my Master doesn't hand them over in the next 48 hours then he will kill me," Sasha said making it sound like this happens a lot.

"What?!" Gray gasped. "He's not gonna do it, is he?"

"What? No! My master would never do that to someone he has made a promise too. Hell he especially does that to people he sees as friends," Sasha said.

Gray nodded in understanding. "Then what do we do?"

"Well we can either be patient or we try to get the hell out of this place," Sasha suggested. "The only thing is that I am not much help without my saber and without the force."

"Thankfully you've got us here to help you," Wendy said.

"Thanks guys," Sasha said with a smile.

Gray stood up. He suddenly had an idea.

"Move aside," he said.

Wendy helped Sasha move to the side wall. Gray then slammed his hands together.

"What are you going to do?" Sasha questioned.

"Ice Make Cannon!" he said.

Suddenly, a large ice cannon appeared on his shoulder. He then aimed it on the door. He fired it. A large blast of ice impacted the door. Once it settled, there was a large dent in the door. Gray smirked.

"Ice Make Spear!" he said.

A large ice spear shot from the ground and launched itself through the door. When the ice disappeared, there was a hole in the door. The hall was visible.

"Are we escaping now?" Sasha asked, surprised.

"Yep," Gray said. "Let's go."

Gray moved over and helped Sasha to her feet. Wendy moved toward the exit that was made. She poked her head out.

"It's all clear," Wendy said.

Gray nodded. Wendy climbed through the hole. Gray moved Sasha over to the door and she managed to climb through to the other side. Gray then climbed out. Once out, he turned to Sasha.

"Hop on," he gestured to his back.

"I'll be okay," Sasha assured as she shifted her weight onto her good leg.

Gray raised an eyebrow, not swayed by that statement. She sighed in defeat. Sasha climbed on as even he could tell that she could barely stand on her bad leg at the moment. Her arms wrapped around his bare neck and upper torso. His skin was cool to the touch.

"Alright, let's find a way out and then I'll go get your saber," Gray said.

"We need to find the hanger," Sasha said. "Or the escape pods. They will be our ticket out of here."

Gray nodded. "Which way?" he asked.

"Head that way," she pointed to a door at the end of the hall.

Gray nodded. He ran towards the door with Wendy following behind. He pushed a button and the door slid open. He carefully poked his head out into the corridor and looked around.

"Okay now where?" Gray asked.

"Go right," Sasha said. "Grievous brought me back from the left."

"Right it is," Gray said with a nod.

Gray and Wendy headed right. They went through the spiral of the corridors and found themselves run past a large set of doors. Wendy stopped.

"I smell fresh air behind these doors," Wendy said.

"Then that must be the hanger," Sasha said. "Great job, Wendy."

Gray opened the doors to the hanger. There were droids just beyond the doors. The droids turned when the doors opened.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy cried as she slashed at the droids, knocking them down.

At that point, an alarm went off.

"Kriff," Sasha cursed. "We need to get to the shuttle." She pointed to a shuttle in the hanger. "Now!"

Gray ran as fast as he could toward the shuttle. The droids in the hanger that spotted them opened fire. Suddenly, a blast flew by and caught Gray on the arm that was helping hold Sasha up. His grip slipped and Sasha started to fall off his back. She caught herself and started to limp toward the ships. Gray threw ice at the droids, taking out a few. They were getting closer to the ship. Suddenly, something dropped from the ceiling. It startled Sasha enough to knock her on her butt. She looked up shocked. It was Grievous.

"Leaving so soon?" Grievous questioned. "I don't think so."

He activated a lightsaber and pointed it at Sasha.

"Leave her alone!" Gray cried as he launched an ice spear at Grievous.

It impacted with the droid general's head. It sent Grievous back.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy called at Grievous.

It sent him skidding back, leaving claw marks in the metal. Once her roar was over, Grievous pulled his blaster and shot at Wendy. Sasha managed to knock the girl down before it hit her. It hit a droid behind her instead. Gray launched himself at Grievous with an ice made sword in his hand. Grievous swung his saber, destroying it, then with his clawed foot, caught Gray. Gray winced as the claw broke skin on his sides. Grievous then slammed him into the ground, keeping his foot latched on. Gray cried out.

"Let him go!" Wendy cried.

Grievous leveled his blaster at her.

"Don't move girl or I will cut his throat," he threatened pointing his saber at Gray's neck.

Wendy surrendered. Sasha glared at Grievous. He pulled out his commlink with his third arm that detached from his right.

"I found them, Count," Grievous said.

"Very good," Dooku said over the comm. "Take them back to their cell."

"As you wish Count," Grievous said, putting the comm away.

Grievous motioned a couple of Super Battle Droids over to help him. They detained Sasha and Wendy. Grievous moved his foot off Gray and grabbed him with his third arm. He grabbed right where the blaster wound was on Gray's arm. Gray hissed at the pain. Grievous led them back to their cell. Once there, Grievous opened the door to a different cell that didn't have a large hole in it. The droids entered first and released the girls. They then left. Grievous then gripped Gray's arm tighter before throwing him into the cell.

Gray landed in the center of the cell on his front. Grievous stomped over and kicked Gray on his side. Gray gasped as he felt ribs break.

"If you try to run away again, I will kill you myself," Grievous threatened.

The droid general then knelt down and injected something into Gray's neck. He gasped as he felt his magic energy run low. Grievous left after that. Gray groaned as he glared at the door. He felt a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," He said. "But what the hell did he give me? I feel like I just used all of my magic power."

"That looked like the same stuff I was given," Sasha said. "Interesting. It seems to effect your magic energy. Are you still able to use it?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

Suddenly, he started to feel better. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Wendy was healing him.

"Thanks Wendy," Gray said. "Here let me give it a try."

He concentrated on something small. Suddenly, a small ice hammer appeared. It wasn't as big as it normally was. It was actually big enough for Happy to use it. He breathed out in relief.

"Looks like I can," Gray said. "But I still feel low."

"Well it will take time for it to come back," Wendy said as she continued to heal him.

"I know," he said.

"It is interesting though," Sasha pointed out. "They gave you the same thing they gave me, but I still can't use the force. However, it only nullified your magic temporally."

"That is odd," Wendy said. "Wonder why that is."

"I'll bring it up with my Master once we are out of here."

Wendy finished up with the healing and Gray moved to sit.

"Careful, you still have a couple of ribs mending," Wendy said.

"Thanks," Gray said then lowered his head. "Sorry guys. Some escape attempt that was."

"Hey," Sasha said placing a hand on his shoulder. "For a last minute plan, it went pretty well. Let's just sit still for now. I've got a feeling that help is on it's way."

"Is your force power coming back?" Wendy asked.

"No, but it's a gut feeling," Sasha said.

"Alright," Gray said. "But if I get the chance, I am going to Grievous the beat down of the century."

"I would love to see that," Sasha said with a smile.

Her smile made him smile. Now it was just a waiting game.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! Also Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	21. Distraction

_**HI FRIENDS! I am back! Sorry for the couple weeks of no story, but I am back and refreshed and ready to go! Also DID YOU GUYS SEE LAST JEDI!? HOLY CRAP! IT WAS AMAZING! SO MUCH I LOVED ABOUT IT AND I CRIED TOO! IT WAS LIKE WATCHING AN EXPANDED UNIVERISE NOVEL COME TO LIFE ON THE BIG SCREEN THE WAY IT FLOWED AND MOVED! Okay freak out over. Now here is a new chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: Sasha, Gray, and Wendy tried an escape attempt.**_

 _ **Now: Help has arrived, and they have a plan!**_

* * *

Chapter 20- Distraction

 _About 35 hours later…_

A small ship pulled out of hyperspace above Takodana. Anakin, in the pilot's chair, turned to the others that were sitting in the passenger compartment beyond the cockpit.

"We are here," Anakin said.

Obi-wan, who was in the co-pilot's chair, stood and made his way to the back. Everyone was strapped in along the wall of the passenger compartment.

"Alright, we all remember the plan?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes," Jac said. He and his Padawan came along on this rescue mission. "Cayden, Ahsoka, and I are sneaking off the ship once we land using the smugglers escape hatch that Anakin installed. We will then make our way to the cells and break them out."

"Meanwhile, we will stick with you as you 'trade us' for Sasha," Erza continued. "However, once Master Skywalker gets the all clear that others have been busted out and are on their way back then we turn the tables on the droids and make our escape, leaving no one behind."

"Correct," Obi-wan said. "Now sit tight. We will be landing soon. Jac, Cayden, and Ahsoka prepare to disembark."

The three Jedi nodded and started to unstrap themselves so that way they were ready by the time they landed. Obi-wan moved back into the cockpit and stood behind Anakin.

"Have you located the base?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yeah, it's hanging out in the atmosphere of the planet," Anakin said.

"Good, move us in," Obi-wan ordered.

Anakin nodded and flew the ship into the atmosphere of the planet. Once they broke through the cloud layers, they spotted the base floating high above a large lake. Once they were within sight of the base, they were being hailed. Obi-wan answered it.

"Unidentified ship, please respond," a droid's voice said through the comms.

"This is General Obi-wan Kenobi," Obi-wan stated. "Requesting an audience with Count Dooku."

A moment of silence then another voice came on. It was Dooku.

"Master Kenobi, what do I owe the pleasure?" Dooku asked. "Have you decided on our deal?"

"Yes," Obi-wan said. He sighed. "I will… go along with your deal, Dooku."

"Excellent," Dooku said. "I will allow you to land in the main hanger bay."

He hung up. Obi-wan smirked. Anakin pulled into the main hanger bay and set down.

"Go!" Obi-wan ordered as the ship barely touched the ground.

Jac pulled open the hatch. Ahsoka and Cayden jumped down before he did too. The hatch left open only for Erza, who had unbuckled herself, who closed it.

Jac, Ahsoka, and Cayden maneuvered over to the crates nearby the ship just as the main door to the hanger bay opened. Jac looked ducked down and spotted the vents. He gestured to the vents. Cayden nodded. Ahsoka carefully glanced over the boxes to make sure the coast was clear. Whoever just entered the hanger was currently hidden by shuttle that was in her line of sight. She gestured. One at a time, they tuck and rolled over to the vent. Ahsoka opened it. Cayden climbed in first then Jac and Ahsoka followed. She closed the vent just in time for Obi-wan to get off the ship to meet up with whoever was there to greet them.

* * *

Obi-wan stepped down the ramp of the ship. Standing there waiting was Dooku. Obi-wan approached, but kept his distance.

"What changed your mind?" Dooku questioned. "Was it your attachment to your Padawan? Was it your own selfishness? Or was it the Council's doing? I know how they felt about strangers getting involved with Jedi affairs.'

"It is none of your business to know why," Obi-wan said with a sorrowful voice. "Now where is Sasha?"

"You will see her, you have my word," Dooku said. "But I need to see if you held up your end of the bargain. Where are the wizards?"

Obi-wan sighed. He gestured to the top of the ramp. A moment later, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and the exceeds walked down the ramp with the look of betrayal on their faces. Anakin was behind them, cutting them off from any chance of escape. Obi-wan turned back to Dooku.

"Now where is Sasha?" he asked sounding pained by all of this.

Dooku raised an eyebrow. "I am impressed, Kenobi. Alright, we had a deal." He turned to a droid. "Get the girl."

"Roger, roger," the droid said before leaving.

Obi-wan shot a glance back at Anakin. Anakin ran a thumb over his lips. That was the signal for "no news yet on the others". Obi-wan sighed. _Hurry._

* * *

Jac peeked out into the corridor. Once it was clear, he then kicked the vent off and climbed out. Cayden and Ahsoka climbed out after him. He replaced the vent. They were in the corridor just outside of the cell bay. They made their way into the cell bay. There was only one droid who was patrolling it and it was facing the other way. Jac force pulled it toward him and activated his saber in time for it to be pierced by the blade. He then turned the blade off and dropped the droid.

"Check the cells," Jac ordered.

Each of them started to check each of the cells. Jac stopped when he spotted the cell with the gaping hole in one of the cell doors. He was dumb founded by it. Meanwhile, Cayden opened another cell.

"I found them," he called quietly to the others.

Ahsoka and Jac rushed over as Cayden entered the cell. Gray, who had a piece of fabric over his right biscep and around his torso, stood when they entered.

"Thank god it's you guys!" Gray said. "Where are the others?"

"Distracting Dooku," Ahsoka said. "Now we got to go."

Wendy nodded and stood.

"We need Sasha's saber," Wendy told Ahsoka as they stepped out in the corridor.

"Knowing Dooku, if he was going to hand Sasha over to her Master he would at least return her saber too," Ahsoka said. "Meaning he probably has it."

Wendy nodded.

Cayden knelt down next to Sasha.

"Cayden, thank the force," Sasha said.

She looked tired, but alright from the looks of it.

"We've got to go," Cayden said as he moved to place an arm under her shoulders to help me to her feet.

Once on her feet, she "fell" into his arms and ended up giving him a hug. He gently hugged her back and pulled away in time to make it seem like he merely caught her and helped her to stand up straight.

"You've got her?' Gray asked concerned.

"Yeah," Cayden said. "Now let's get out of here."

Gray nodded.

The rest of them left the cell and started to make their way back to the exit. However, right as they entered the hall outside of the cell bay, a droid rounded a corner.

"The prisoners!" The droid said.

"Oh no, we've got to stop him," Cayden said.

Ahsoka activated her saber and rushed forward. She slashed him down. However, that's when she noticed the commlink that was beeping.

"Oh kriff," she said.

A moment later, the ship alarmed blarred.

"We've got to get back to the ship now!" Jac ordered.

"This way," Ahsoka said leading them away and back to the hanger.

So much for a quiet escape.

* * *

An alarm went off. Obi-wan and the others looked around concerned.

"What's going on?" Dooku demanded.

"I don't know, sir," One of the droids said.

"Well go find out and capture them," Dooku ordered.

One droid rushed off to figure out the alarm. The other droids started to close in on Obi-wan and the Wizards.

"Natsu," Lucy said.

The dragon slayer nodded and rushed forward. He launched fire balls at the droids. Erza then summoned swords and threw them forward to piece the droids. The droids fell. Dooku stepped back and pulled out his saber. Obi-wan and Anakin force pushed him. The sith went skidding back into a pile of boxes. At that moment the doors opened again, but instead of more droids it was Jac and the other with Sasha, Gray, and Wendy.

"Anakin get the ship ready," Obi-wan ordered. "Natsu, give us cover."

Anakin rushed up the ramp followed by Lucy, Erza, and the cats. Natsu created a wall of fire between them and Dooku. The others reached the ship. Jac, Wendy, Cayden, Gray, and Sasha made their way up the ramp. Ahsoka looked over to Dooku and spotted Sasha's saber on his belt. She forced it to her. The saber flew through the flames and to Ahsoka's hand. It was warm, but not too hot to burn her. She then rushed up the ramp. Obi-wan and Natsu following in tow.

"GET US OF HERE!" Obi-wan ordered as he slammed the button to close the ramp.

Anakin flipped a dozen switches and then pulled the ship out of the hanger bay. They managed to escape for now.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	22. Crash Landing

_**Here is another! Enjoy!**_

 _ **ALSO A NOTE FOR JustSaying (Guest): If you read my Star Wars stories then you get the answer to Sasha and Cayden's relationship which is a secret one that not even their own Masters know about.**_

 _ **Last time: They saved the others and made it back to the ship.**_

 _ **Now: They attempt an escape.**_

* * *

Chapter 21-Crash Landing

Dooku picked himself up as the ship started to exit the hanger. He picked up his comm.

"Grievous, stop that ship!" Dooku ordered.

Grievous, who was standing on the command deck, turned to the other droids.

"Send out the vulture droids and stop that ship!" Grievous barked.

The base started shooting at the ship and swarms of vulture droids flew out of the hanger, flying after the ship.

* * *

"They are shooting at us," Jac said as he staggered into the cockpit.

"No duh, Captain Obvious," Anakin said flying to avoid the blasts.

A blast hit the side of ship, knocking people to the floor. Sasha landed on top of Gray. She pushed herself up and then her face was close enough to his that their noses almost touched.

"You okay?" Gray asked concerned.

She blushed red as she realized the position she was in. She climbed off.

"Yeah, I'm okay," She said pushing her hair out of her face.

Another blast hit the ship.

"Will someone get on the guns and help me!" Anakin cried.

"On it," Obi-wan said as he moved to the Quad Laser Cannon.

"Everyone else, strap in," Anakin said. "We are going for a ride."

Everyone moved to sit back on the passenger compartment seats and buckled up. Anakin flipped the ship around and charged toward the base.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Getting us in range to blast that base out of the sky," Anakin said as he shot down two vulture droids. "And also take out those blasted droids so we can get out of here. Now can you take the Laser Cannon, so I can fly."

Ahsoka nodded and took control of the Laser Cannon. Her and Obi-wan fired at Vulture after Vulture droid as they flew closer to the ship. However, the closer they got the more shots that base was able to land on the hull. Anakin flipped up the forward shields to full power and dove over the base. Ahsoka landed a volley of shots on the base taking out a couple of turrets along the way. Anakin then moved them closer to the command deck. Obi-wan aimed and fired.

But the shots missed and instead hit their comms dish. Anakin pulled up, but just barely as the explosions the blasts did cause impacted with the bottom of the ship. The ship rocked at the explosion.

"That was too close," Jac said as he clung to his chair in the cockpit.

"Master, the shields are gone," Ahsoka said.

"Kriff," Anakin cursed.

He pulled the ship away from the base. Suddenly, a vulture droid launched missiles at them. Anakin evaded the first volley and sent them into another vulture droid. However, the next droid that shot them did hit the mark.

"Blast it!" Anakin cried.

"Another hit like that and we won't stay air born much longer," Ahsoka said. "They just took out our hyperdrive."

"Obi-wan destroy those frakkin droids!" Anakin demanded.

"I'm working on it,' Obi-wan said as he fired at another droid.

He destroyed it.

"There is one more," Jac said.

"I've got him," Obi-wan said.

The last vulture droid launched missiles at them. Obi-wan successfully managed to destroy them and the droid. The base then fired at them with their large cannons. They landed a successful hit that managed to disable Obi-wan's gun and take out the engines.

"Damn! We are going down!" Anakin cried. "Everyone hang on. I'm gonna try and slow us down."

The ship started to slow as it headed toward the surface. The base tried firing at the ship again and missed the first volley. The Seppies were trying to blast the Jedi out of the sky. Another round of fire came down and landed on target. The ship lost a wing. Now it was just a falling hunk of metal and smoke. Anakin tried again to slow them down for a cushioned landing, but to no success. In fact, he had no control over his ship any more.

"We need to get off this blasted ship," Anakin said. 'We are going to crash."

"But this ship only has 2 escape pods," Ahsoka said.

"We will have to spilt our forces," Obi-wan said. "Dooku will come down to check the wreckage. If we spilt up the wizards among the Jedi, then he won't be able to get all of them. I'll stay on the ship and see if I can help slow it down."

"Master, it's too dangerous," Sasha pleaded.

"Take the wizards and one of the escape pods," Obi-wan ordered her. "Now!"

Gray grabbed her hand and led her to an escape pod.

"Cayden go with her," Jac said.

Cayden nodded and followed them. He opened it and climbed in follow by Sasha. Another internal explosion caused Gray to fall into the pod and for it to close. Ahsoka tried to open, but to no avail. She launched it.

"Lucy, get out of here," Natsu said. "I'm gonna stay and help."

"But Natsu," Lucy said worried.

"Take Wendy and the Exceeds," Erza demanded.

"Jac, get them out of here," Obi-wan ordered.

Jac picked up the cats as he climbed into the other. He helped Lucy and Wendy inside.

"Erza, get in," Lucy said.

Erza hit the pot controls. The pod closed and launched.

"ERZA! NATSU!" Lucy cried as they flew away from the falling ship.

Anakin flipped switch after switch, trying to stabilize the ship. Natsu got to work eating another of the fires that formed. Erza tried to control the flames too with her Sea Empress Armor. Obi-wan settled into the force with Ahsoka following his lead. They used the force to try and slow down the ship. It was working.

The closer they got to the ground, the less likely it was that the impact was going to kill them. However, when the ship hit the ground it skidded and went over a small cliff face into a ravine. Smoke rose into the air as the ship now lay still and motionless.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFY! REVIEW!**_


	23. Separate Ways

_**Hi Friends! I am back! Happy New Year and Valentine's Day! So enjoy a new chapter and keep those reviews up! Also be prepared for a long one here. That's why it took so long to come!**_

 _ **Last time: The ship was crashing and most of the group abandons ship.**_

 _ **Now: They all journey through the jungle and each meet an interesting challenge.**_

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 22- Separate Ways

"Sir, their ship has been destroyed and we have tracked that escape pods have been launched," a droid said to Grievous.

"Get droids down there and find those wizards," Grievous said. "And kill the Jedi if you have to!"

* * *

The dust cleared as the main hatch of the escape pod opened. Jac poked his head out of the pod and looked around. He then climbed out onto the shredded ground where the pod had skidded to a halt. He then turned back to the pod and reached in. A hand grabbed his and he helped Lucy. She was holding Happy in one arm. His head and eyes were spinning.

"That was on bumpy landing," Happy said.

"Yeah something like that could easily make anyone, even a Motion Sick free Natsu, ill," Lucy said as she held her head.

Jac then helped Wendy and Carla out next.

"Could you not have made that landing softer?" Carla asked annoyed.

"Hey, it isn't one of my best landings, but then fact we are all still in one piece is a good thing," Jac said.

"So where are we now?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea," Jac said. "But I noticed that the lake was that way." He pointed East. "I saw it when we were landing."

"You mean crashing?" Happy corrected.

"Whatever, let's head that way and see if we can contact the others," Jac said as he gathered gear from the pod. "We can make that a rendezvous point for the others to catch up with us."

He handed Lucy the pack he put together and took a commlink in his hand. He reached out to other Jedi Channels.

"This is for anyone listening. Kenobi? Cayden? Head for the Lake, we will meet up there and find the next location to head to. Shoot a flare if in danger."

He ended the call and grabbed the bag.

"Let's go," Jac said leading his team to the lake that was several miles out.

* * *

Natsu was being shaken awake by someone with a strong grip. He opened his eyes to notice that it was Erza.

"Stop!...Please!" Natsu pleaded.

Erza stopped as Natsu's head lulled back into place.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"I think so," he said. "What about you?" He asked as he noticed the cut on Erza's forehead.

"I am fine," Erza said, "But the ship is in bad shape. The others are also stuck in the cockpit. We need to get them out."

"Sounds like you need someone to case damage," Natsu said as he stood up.

He walked over the destroyed corridor to the blocked entrance of cockpit. He lit up his fists and launched them at the door. He destroys the wreckage and created an opening to the cockpit. Natsu and Erza entered. When they got inside, they noticed the shape of the cockpit of dented inward and the window was shattered. Anakin was unconscious in his chair. Ahsoka was also unconscious against the nava computer. Finally, Obi-wan was on the floor, trapped under rubble.

Natsu rushed over to Anakin and ripped off the restraints was holding him to the chair. Natsu then looked him over. He seemed to be in good shape and unharmed by the glass that was lying on him. Anakin came to.

"Natsu?" he asked confused. He looked around. "Did I crash the ship again?"

"Again?" Erza asked as she was checking on Ahsoka. "You mean this is a common thing that you do?"

Anakin shot her a glare. "No! Not always! Sometimes it's just landing… with style."

Erza rolled her eyes as Ahsoka woke up.

"Landing with style?" Ahsoka asked as she held her head tails. "That's a gentle way of calling it. What a laugh."

"Watch it, Snips!" Anakin said as he stood.

"Anyway, are you to okay?" Erza asked.

"I'm okay," Ahsoka said. "My head hurts a little."

"I'll be fine," Anakin said. "But where is Obi-wan?"

As if on cue, a groan came from under the rubble. Erza and Anakin rushed over to lift the rubble off of him. They then knelt down next to him.

"Why is it that I always seemed to have the seats with the faulty restraints?" Obi-wan complained as he woke up.

From the looks of it, that's what happened. His safety belt ripped once they crashed and threw him about the cockpit.

"How do you feel, Master?" Anakin asked concerned.

"Like a Bantha ran me over," Obi-wan groaned. "But I'll be okay."

"Can you stand?" Erza asked.

"Yes," he said as he started to pull himself off the ground. However, he only made it so far before he collapsed back to the ground. Anakin caught him. "Or not."

Erza and Anakin got an arm around Obi-wan.

"Alright, here's what we are going to do," Anakin said. "Natsu, find us an opening out of this metal death trap. Ahsoka find any supplies that survived the landing."

Ahsoka ran off further into the ship and started to search. Natsu sniffed the air and like a dog, he headed toward the opening. He could smell that it was coming from the back of the ship. He led them through the ship to the back. The opening was small, but with a Fire Dragon Talons, he managed to rip it open more. He climbed out only to discover that the wall of the ravine was right up against the back of the ship. There was enough room for one person at a time to climb out, but not an injured Jedi Master.

Natsu climbed out and looked around. They were at the bottom of a dry ravine and it was going to be a climb to get out. He went back over to the opening where the others were waiting for him.

"Natsu, is this the only way?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, but I have an idea," he said. "Use your lightsaber and create an opening to your right. That's where you will have the best exit onto flat ground."

"Got it," Anakin said.

A blue beam appeared a moment later out of the metal and a hole was being made. Soon the metal flew away, and the others stood there. Anakin with his saber active, deactivated it and replaced it to his belt. The rest of the climbed out of the ship and into the bottom of the ravine.

"Now we must make the climb out of here," Anakin said.

Right as he said that a message was on his commlink.

" _This is for anyone listening. Kenobi? Cayden? Head for the Lake, we will meet up there and find the next location to head to. Shoot a flare if in danger."_

"Well now we know where to go," Natsu said.

"Yes, but which was is the lake?" Erza asked.

"When we were crashing, I saw it off toward the South East," Ahsoka said.

"So that's where we will head once we are out of this ravine," Obi-wan said.

They started the climb out of the ravine with Natsu leading the way and Erza taking up the rear as the two Jedi aided their wounded friend. Natsu manages to reach the top after a couple of slips. Ahsoka reaches it with a couple of slips too and turns to give Obi-wan a hand who thanks to his friends makes it up with no issue. Anakin, however, tripped after he handed Obi-wan off to Ahsoka and nearly slid back down the hill if it wasn't for Erza. She had reequipped into her climbing armor before their climb and caught Anakin as he slid. She helped him up to the rim of the ravine.

Once everyone was out successfully, they started their trek toward the lake.

* * *

Sasha slowly woke up to find something was resting against her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She discovered that it was Gray. His head was resting against her stomach as the two of them lay on the floor of the escape pod. She turned bright red as she sat up. That caused him to stir. She looked around and spotted Cayden laying against the console. She carefully moved Gray's head off of her stomach and laid it on floor. She then noticed that her leg wound that Grievous had caused had reopened.

She silently cursed that as she carefully pulled herself to her feet. She then hobbled over to Cayden and tried to shake him awake. She then had an idea. She looked over to Gray, who was still out, and then back to Cayden. She leaned forward and placed a kiss against his cheek then his lips. He returned the kiss as he woke up. He held the kiss as he sat up. Sasha pulled away and looked at him. He had a cut on his forehead, but he looked to be in one piece.

"Now that is one hell of a way of waking up," he said with a smile.

Sasha smiled. "How do you feel?"

"My head is killing me, but I think I am still in one piece," Cayden said as he checked himself over.

"That's good," she said.

"What happened?" Gray's voice then rang.

Sasha and Cayden looked over as Gray sat up.

"Okay I remember the ground being a lot softer a moment ago," Gray commented.

Sasha blushed slightly. "How are you feeling?" She asked changing the subject.

"My ribs hurt," he said. "But I think I'm okay."

"Well that's good," Cayden said.

"So now what do we do?" Gray asked as he leaned against the wall of the escape. "Wait for help?"

Before either Jedi Padawan could answer, a message came over Cayden's commlink.

" _This is for anyone listening. Kenobi? Cayden? Head for the Lake, we will meet up there and find the next location to head to. Shoot a flare if in danger."_

"The lake?" Gray asked. "What lake?"

"There was lake that our last fight just took place over," Cayden said. "However, we flew over it and I believe it is just due West from us."

"So, then we will head that way," Sasha said.

Gray nodded and stood. He then turned to the hatch of the escape pod. It wouldn't budge.

"We may need to find another way out," Gray said.

"Move aside," Cayden said as shouldered the pack that was stored under one of the passenger seats.

He activated his saber and created a way out of the pod. He then climbed out. Sasha staggered over to opening and struggled out. Gray grabbed her hand and arm as Cayden grabbed her other hand to help her out. Together the two guys helped Sasha out of pod. Gray then climbed out before releasing Sasha's hand.

"Thanks, guys," Sasha said.

Cayden shouldered the bag as he flashed Sasha a smile. He then wrapped his arm around her waist while taking her arm around his shoulders.

"You've got her?" Gray asked.

"Yep, now let's move," Cayden said. "Who knows how long it could take us to get there."

They started their trudge through the forest and toward the lake.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later…_

Jac and his team made their way through the forest. He could see the lake now in the distance. It was only a little further. The exceeds were currently flying high above, keeping an eye out for any enemy activity or how much further they were from the lake. Lucy was walking beside him, exhausted and wanting a nap. Wendy was in front of him, following her nose.

"Can we take a break soon?" Lucy moaned.

"We are almost there," Wendy said. "I can smell the lake from here. It's only a little further."

Happy flew down at that moment and landed in Lucy's arms.

"Lucshie, I'm tried, can you carry me?" Happy complained.

"Shut up, cat! I am tired too!" Lucy said

Happy flew over to Jac and held onto his back.

"Jac! Lucy is being mean!" he complained to the Jedi Master.

"Ah it's okay little buddy, you can rest on my shoulder," Jac said with a cocky grin.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Happy as the cat stuck out his tongue back at her.

They continued walking until suddenly, Wendy came to a stop. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. Jac, however, could sense the impending danger. Suddenly, a squad of battle droids emerged from the trees.

"Found them!" One droid exclaimed.

"Catch the wizards and kill the Jedi," The leader droid ordered.

Jac activated his saber and slashed at the droids. He managed to cut throw the leader and one of his buddies. Lucy pulled out her whip and lashed out another droid. She missed. The droids then turned on them and started to fire. One of the droids that fired at Jac missed and managed to kill of his buddies instead. The other droids tried to hit the girls but couldn't hit the broad side of a building.

"Sky Dragon Roar!" Wendy cried.

The droids were knocked over. Jac then slashed out with his saber and destroyed the remaining droids.

"This isn't good," Jac said.

"What? Why?' Wendy asked.

"If they found us then that means that they are searching for the others too," Jac pointed out. "We don't have much time. We need to get to the lake now!"

Happy and Carla picked up the girls. They flew along side Jac while carrying Lucy and Wendy as they ran for the lake.

* * *

Anakin stopped when he heard droids on the other side of a large boulder. He turned to the others and pressed a finger to his lips. The others went quiet. Anakin peeked around the corner and found a small squad of droids. Anakin activated his saber and leapt out from behind the rock. He slashed through the lead droid. Ahsoka followed in suit and destroyed another. Natsu leapt onto the rock.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu called as he breathed fire.

He managed burn another droid to a crisp. Erza then reequipped a sword to her hands and slashed up the last droids.

"If the droids are here then Dooku and Grievous are not too far behind," Obi-wan said as he relaxed against the rock. "We need to get moving toward the lake."

* * *

The droids had found them easily. Cayden pulled out his saber.

"Sasha, stay back," he said as they were now being circled.

"I don't think so," Sasha said as she pulled out her saber.

She slashed through two droids while standing on one good leg. Cayden smiled and did the same to another droid. Gray then moves into his battle stance.

"Ice Make Geyser!" He cried.

Suddenly spears of ice shot out of the ground and through the remaining droids like butter. But when he did that he winced as his ribs gave him some trouble.

"Let's keep going," Cayden said as he moved back to help Sasha. "We don't have much time and it looks like we are going to have some weather here soon."

* * *

The Padawan was right. Soon the rain came and started to drench the land. Jac and the girls managed to take shelter next to the lake as they reached it just in time. Lucy summoned Virgo and they set up a camp area that would keep them dry during the rain. Meanwhile, Obi-wan's team found themselves in a pickle and took cover under some large trees, but that didn't do much to keep them warm. Finally, with Sasha's team they were practically running in the rain to find shelter.

"There a cave," Gray said.

They ran over and took shelter in the cave. All three of them soaked.

"Let's make camp here until the rain lightens up," Cayden said as he set Sasha down as he had carried her on his back the moment the rain had started.

"Alright," Gray said as he planted himself on the ground. "I hope the others found shelter."

"Stay safe out there, guys," Sasha said looking out into the rain.

* * *

 _ **I know it was super long, but still review!**_


	24. Brothers from another Galaxy

_**Hi gang! I am back again! This has been a week with that new Rebels episode out! I won't spoil anything, but OMG! Ya'll need to be caught up if you are not! Any who, here is a new chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: The gang was spilt up as they journeyed through the forests to the lake.**_

 _ **Now: Sasha, Cayden, and Gray wait out the storm.**_

 _ **Read and enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 23- Brothers from another Galaxy

"We should try to dry our clothes, so we don't get sick," Cayden said as he started a fire inside the cave.

"Man, I wish Natsu was here. He is like a human sized dryer," Gray said as he stripped his clothes with no hesitation.

He was already missing a shirt, but his makeshift bandages were falling off because they were soaked. He was stripping off his shoes and pants. He was about to reach for his last layer before Sasha stopped him by throwing a rock at his head. It landed square into his forehead and staggered him back.

"OW! What was that for?!" He asked.

"Don't completely strip!" Sasha cried her face bright red.

"Yeah dude!" Cayden cried as he looked away.

"Sorry," Gray said scratching the back of his head.

Cayden chuckled. "You're good. For a second, I thought my master was here. He would do something like that in this situation," he said as he strips off his tunic and tabards leaving him in his under shirt.

"Has he really done that in front of you?!" Sasha asked shocked.

"A couple times, but I stop him before he gets too far," Cayden said. "The man has no shame or fear."

Cayden laid out his clothes like Gray did and then sat down next to the fire to warm up. Sasha did the same as the boys leaving her in nothing but her under shirt. She then reached up to try and comb through her hair with her fingers, hitting knot after knot.

"Do you need a brush?" Cayden asked as he slicked his wet hair back.

She looked at him with an unamused look while her hand was stuck in her wet hair.

"Ya think?" She said with sass.

Cayden chuckled. He stood up and came over to her.

"Don't you have the portable brush that Jac gave you?" Cayden asked.

"From my birthday? No, I left it in my quarters on the Negotiator as that is where I mainly use it," Sasha said pissed.

"Well, I've got mine," Cayden said as he reached into his belt and grabbed it.

He tossed the small brush to her. She started to comb her hair.

"Why do you have a brush on you?" Gray asked amused.

"Have you seen my master?" Cayden asked. "He believes that having one on you is good incase you need to make yourself look good for certain situations. Like parties…"

"The ladies," Sasha continued with a grin as she brushed her hair.

"Especially that," Cayden said.

Gray laughed. "There are two guys back in my world who I would not be surprised that do the same thing. Their names are Loke and Ichiya."

"Wait like Lucy's spirit, Loke?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah, him," Gray said. "He was with the guild before becoming Lucy's spirit. It's a long story as to why, but he is still a member of guild. Anyway, he is a big ladies man. I mean have you seen how he acts toward Lucy?"

"Yeah, I have seen that," Sasha said.

"The other guy is Ichiya and he is from another guild. He is creepy, but their strongest wizard which I still find hard to believe. Anyway, he tries to be a lady's man and all the ladies are creeped by him unless they are in his guild. Now that I think about his followers may carry them too."

Cayden laughed. "Wow, that interesting."

"You have no idea."

Both guys laughed. Sasha smirked at the two of them laughing. She then yawned.

"Sasha, why don't you rest?" Cayden asked. "The rain isn't going to let up anytime soon."

"I'm okay," Sasha said.

"Rest," Cayden said with a firm voice and smile.

She sighed. "Alright. Fine. But wake me up the moment the rain stops."

"Got it," both guys said at the same time.

Sasha laid down and closed her eyes. She was asleep within moments. Cayden sighed and relaxed back onto his hands.

"So you and Sasha?" Gray asked. Cayden fell back into the wall surprised. "How long have you guys been friends?"

Cayden sighed in relief. _I thought he was going to ask about that for a second_ , he thought.

"For a couple years now," Cayden said. "We met during the war."

"Oh?" Gray asked.

Cayden then decided to tell Gray about the first time Cayden and Sasha met. _**(AN: Read my first book Jedi Target to learn more!)**_ He then told him about their master's knowing each other.

"So you and Sasha didn't meet until the war even though your Master's were old friends?" Gray asked. "Is the life of the Jedi so busy that seeing friends is easier said then done?" He had a frown on his face.

"Well, Jac and Master Kenobi weren't that close. Jac saw his best friend, Master Dunigan, more. He was, oddly enough, Sasha's old Master and even then when we saw him either Sasha and I weren't there or only one of us was," Cayden explained.

"So it was almost fated that you two would meet?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Cayden said with a smile.

"Is there something between you two?" Gray asked.

Cayden turned so red that the fire almost couldn't hide it.

"What would make you think that there is?" Cayden asked.

"I was only asking as she is really… beautiful and smart and… badass," Gray said with a slight blush.

"Are you interested in Sasha?" Cayden asked.

"Uhhh… maybe," Gray said. "I don't know. I'm not that great with this stuff."

"Well I hate to break it to you, but you can't be with her," Cayden said with a stern voice. Almost as if he was jealous of Gray. Well who wouldn't be jealous of him, he is one good looking dude.

"Huh?"

"It's against the Jedi code to have attachments."

"You mean you guys can never fall in love with someone?"

"Well we can. The Jedi just can't have the attachments with them, so they make it easier and not fall in love with anything."

"Is it easy?"

"Easy?" Cayden asked. "No. It's hard."

"You do have feelings for her then," Gray realized. "Otherwise, you wouldn't answer like that."

Cayden looked down.

"Don't be ashamed dude. Your secret is safe with me," Gray promised.

"Thanks, Gray," Cayden said with a smile.

"I guess it makes sense now. I kind of noticed how she acts around you. You are one lucky guy, because I have never met a girl that where I'm from."

"Now I must ask, but do you have someone special back at Fairy Tail?"

"It's complicated," Gray started.

Cayden was all ears.

"Her name is Juvia. She is a nice girl and is strong, but… she drives me nuts! I mean I couldn't ask for a more dependable friend, but she is obsessed with me and keeps saying she is in love me. It gets tiring after a while. I have said that I'm not interested, and she continues to try. It's all one sided… or at least I think it is. I haven't completely figured out how I feel about her. I just wish she could calm down and let me figure out without all the pressure. Because I like her, and I don't want to lose her, but I'm also afraid to get too close to her."

"Have you told her that?" Cayden asked.

"No, I never have the chance and I feel like she wouldn't understand," Gray sighed. "I'll find the right time at some point, but for now, I like it the way it is."

Cayden frowned slightly. He clutched Gray's bare shoulder.

"You'll know when," Cayden said. "Just have faith."

"Thanks, Cayden," Gray said. "And if you tell anyone that I opened to you with this, I'll kill you myself."

Cayden laughed. "Don't worry. We are even. I'll keep this under wraps."

"Thanks," Gray smiled.

"I'm guessing that you have told no one else about this?" Cayden asked.

"NO! Oh god no! I can't tell Erza or she will drag me before Juvia and tell her herself. Natsu will laugh at me which will lead to us fighting each other, because I would want him to shut his pyro mouth. Lucy would listen and give me good advice, but I can't find it in myself to ask her. Happy would make fun of me and tell the whole guild. Wendy is too young to understand. Carla will scold me and tell me to go talk with her. And…. I'll stop there, or I'll end up listing everyone in the guild and what they would do to embarrass me."

"So you trusted me with this?" Cayden asked. "I could tell the others."

"I doubt that," Gray said. "Besides, the reason why I trusted you with this is because I feel like you and I are the same. You have become a good friend while we have been here. Plus, if I tell you then this secret remains in a galaxy far, far away."

Cayden laughed. "So we are like brothers from another galaxy."

Gray laughed and fell over. He winced as he laughed, but it was worth it.

"That is the dumbest, yet greatest thing ever," Gray said between laughs.

Both guys laughed. Their laughs filled the cave, waking Sasha up.

"Do you mind?!" Sasha said with a grumble. "I was sleeping."

"Sorry, Sash," Cayden said with a smile.

"Well, it's a good thing to see you guys getting along," Sasha said. "But did you noticed the rain stopped?"

Both guys looked over and saw that the rain had stopped. Sasha then went over and checked over everyone's clothes.

"These are still damp, but they'll dry if we wear them while walking around," Sasha said as she redressed herself.

The guys followed in suit. Gray put out the fire by freezing it and smashing it. They then moved out the entrance of the cave.

"Let's get to the lake," Sasha said as she walked out. "Who knows how long the others have been waiting for us?"

They journeyed off to the lake.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	25. Rendezvous Point

_**Hey gang! I have yet another chapter for ya'll! Please review and enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: Cayden and Gray became bros while they waited for the rain to stop.**_

 _ **Now: Everyone meets up, but still must deal with Grievous.**_

* * *

Chapter 24- Rendezvous Point

Once the rain was done, the exceeds went out to search the area for any of the others. Jac remained with the girls down by the lake side. He had removed his tunic and tabards to wring them out of all the water. He didn't wear an under shirt like most Jedi. So his bare torso was showing as he dried out his clothes. Wendy was bright red and looking the other direction. Lucy was blushing but was surprised on how ripped he was.

Rustling in the bushes near them, startled Lucy and pulled her from her thoughts. Jac turned around, shirtless and saber suddenly in his hand. Natsu appeared a moment later.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as she threw herself at him.

Natsu was startled by the sudden hug.

"Hey, calm down Luce. I'm okay," Natsu said with a smile.

The others appeared.

"Erza, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker," Wendy said happily.

"Thank goodness all of you are alright," Obi-wan said as Anakin set him down on the log that Lucy was sitting on.

"Are you guys okay?" Jac asked. "How's the ship? Is it in one piece?"

"More or less," Anakin said.

"We are okay, but why are you shirtless?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah, I though Gray was the only stripper here," Natsu said.

"NATSU!" Lucy and Erza said snapping at him.

Jac chuckled. "Hey if it's an excuse to show off my rocking bod to the ladies then it is worth it." He flexed his muscles as he said that.

Obi-wan rolled his eyes. Anakin face palmed himself. Wendy turned red again. Erza, Lucy, and Ahsoka all sighed.

"NATSUUUUUUUU!" A voice cried.

Suddenly, Happy and Carla flew down from the sky. Happy tackling right into Natsu's chest.

"Hey buddy, great job with protecting everyone," Natsu said with a grin.

Happy smiled up at him happily.

"Have you found anything?" Wendy asked as she started using her healing magic on Obi-wan.

"No, the trees are too thick," Carla said.

"Any word on Sasha and the others?" Obi-wan asked.

Jac shook his head as he pulled his tunic back on.

"No, nothing yet," Jac said.

"Well since you guys got here so quick then they must not be too far behind," Lucy said.

"True," Anakin said. "Does anyone have any idea which direction their escape pod landed?"

Everyone shook their head.

"Well Sasha and Cayden are strong," Ahsoka said. "We shouldn't worry about them."

"Don't cut Gray out of that equation," Erza said. "He can hold his own too."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

"General, we have lost contact with a few of our squads," the droid said. "I think they've been attacked."

Grievous growled in anger. Dooku had sent him and his droids to the surface to hunt down the Jedi and the Wizards. He sent out several squads of droids to search the forest for them. They had searched the ship and found it abandoned. They found the escape pods and they too we abandoned. The planet of Takodana isn't very populated, but some how it was hard to find a group of Jedi and wizards.

"I don't think they are in the forest sir," the droid said.

Grievous punched a tree and left a large dent in the side of the tree. Pieces of bark and wood was pointing in multiple directions that one more punch like that could break it in half.

"I'm tried of these stupid droids," Grievous growled before coughing. "Scan the area! Find them! Use the tech we have you dumb droids!"

The droids hurried around like a bunch of scared animals in order to start scanning the area.

"Sir," one droid piped up. "I picked up three signals coming from the south east. It looks like they are headed West toward the large lake."

"I'll take care of them myself," Grievous said before turning to a couple of commandos that were standing by. "You two come with me."

"Roger, roger," they said in unison.

Gray was leading the way as they walked through the forest. Cayden was behind him, walking along side Sasha. Gray pushed some bushes out of the way.

"Hey!" Gray said with glee.

"What is it?" Cayden asked.

Gray moved aside and showed them what was behind the trees. It was the lake. Sasha and Cayden smiled as they saw the lake. The way the sun glistened off the water was beautiful. They moved their way over to the lake side and stood at the shore line. However, their smiles dropped.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked.

"This lake is massive," Sasha said. "Who knows where the others are and it's going to take a while for use travel around the whole thing to find them."

Gray smiled with a cocky grin. "Well I guess it's a good thing you have an ice wizard on your side."

Sasha and Cayden looked at him confused at first then gleamed when they realized that he was going to be their way across the lake.

"Alright, now that we've figured out the transportation," Sasha said. "Let's see if we can locate them from here."

Cayden pulled out the electro bincos from his bag. He scanned the area. He stopped when spotted something directly across the lake.

"Found them," Cayden said. "Right over…"

His sentence was cut off when suddenly a blast flew past his head. Cayden dropped the bincos into the water and turned on his heel. Sasha pulled out her saber and activated it. A moment later, figures appeared from the tree line. It was Grievous followed by two commando droids.

"Found you, Jedi," Grievous said.

"Alright, you two take care of the commandos,' Sasha ordered. "I'll take the head tin can."

Grievous laughed. "You underestimate me child!"

He then pulled four sabers from his cloak and then his two arms spilt creating four.

"No way!" Gray freaked out.

"Sash, we can take him together," Cayden said worried.

"Take out the droids, Cayden," Sasha demanded as she charged forward.

The two commandos swung at her. She leapt over them and launched herself right at Grievous. Their sabers clashing as she came down.

"You heard the girl," Gray said as he took a battle stance. "Ice Make Excaliber!"

A large sword of ice appeared. Gray swung it at the droid's head. The commando ducked and kicked for his legs. Gray was ready and jumped in time to miss them. He then stabbed his sword toward the droid only for the droid to roll out of the way. Gray's ice sword stabbed into the ground where the droid once resided. He used the velocity of that attack to swing his body around the sword like a trapeze artist and land a kick on the droid's head.

Cayden charged the other droid with his saber out and ready. He blocked the droids vibro sword with his lightsaber. He kicked at the droid's arm, knocking it aside and went for a stab to the droid's chest. The droid caught his arm and managed to flip the Padawan onto his back. Cayden snarled and switched the saber to his other in a quick motion that as the droid came down with his fist, Cayden's saber went through it's head. The droid slacked as it died. Cayden used the force and threw it at the droid Gray was fighting.

It hit the other Commando square in the back, knocking it forward. Gray made an Ice Prison that trapped the droids. He then ice made a hammer and smashed the prison with the droids along with it. Right as he did that Sasha then flew past them heading right for the lake.

Sasha closed her eyes preparing for impact with the water. However, the landing was a lot harder than she thought it would be. She let out a gasp as she landed then skidded for about a foot. Whatever she landed on was cold. She opened her eyes only to realize that she landed on ice. She looked up to see Gray, squatting at the lake's edge. He turned part of the lake into ice just before she landed. Behind him though, loomed Grievous.

"Gray look out!" Sasha cried.

Gray didn't even turn as ice sprouted from left elbow and right fist. Suddenly, as if he was a dancer, he turned on his heel and slashed at Grievous. The droid general was taken by surprise as the blades of ice sliced up his armor. He then swung his lightsabers at Gray to back off. Cayden force pulled Gray back just in time for him to block Grievous' four sabers with his own saber. Gray slid back onto the ice. Sasha got an idea.

"Cayden! Get him on the ice!" Sasha cried back.

Cayden knew what she was thinking, and force pushed Grievous back before leaping back onto the ice. Gray was on the same train of thought as they were and created ice skates on the bottom of his shoes. He also did the same for Sasha and Cayden. All three stood on the ice, looking back at Grievous. The droid general, who was clearly pissed, charged them. However, not in the way they imagined. Grievous put two of the sabers away and turned almost spider like with the way he was charging them on his hands and feet. The remaining two sabers were waving above his head.

"KRIFF!" Cayden cried.

"HE CAN DO THAT?!" Gray cried.

"Move!" Sasha shouted as she started to skate away.

The three of them skated out onto the lake as Gray continued to spread the ice.

"We need to break the ice around him," Cayden said as he was skating behind them.

"On it," Gray said.

Gray skidded to a halt and slammed his hands on the ice. The ice started to crack all the way to Grievous. It then broke away underneath him causing him to fall into the lake. Gray smirked. However, the water didn't keep him at bay for too long. Grievous grabbed the ice and started to pull himself up.

"Damn," Gray cursed as his teeth clenched.

Once Grievous was back up on the ice, Gray launched more ice at him and managed to freeze the monster in place. Sasha and Cayden then skated closer with sabers held at the ready. They swung at the froze droid. However, even Gray's ice didn't hold him. Grievous shattered the ice sending Sasha and Cayden backwards into the lake.

"Sasha! Cayden!" Gray cried. He snarled. "Alright that's it. No more holding back."

Gray summoned two ice swords and charge Grievous, who now was weaponless.

"Ice Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray cried as he used the duel ice swords and all his ice magic to stop Grievous.

An endless amount of ice, attacked the droid general bring him to his knees. Once the ice settled, Grievous was nothing more than scraps of droid. Gray huffed and puffed as he turned to face him. Gray readied himself for one final attack when….

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" A voice cried.

Suddenly a wall of flames blew down from the sky and attacked the spot where Grievous was. It also melted the ice and Gray fell into the water. When Gray resurfaced, he looked up to see a smiling Natsu and Happy flying up above.

"DAMN YOU, FLAME BRAIN! HE WAS MINE!" Gray raged.

"Hehe, too slow stripper!" Natsu gloated.

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" Gray shouted practically freezing the ice all around him and shaking a fist at Natsu.

"Brrrrr, why is the water cold?" a voice said to Gray's right.

He looked to see Sasha, shivering. He calmed down and the ice around him disappeared, warming the water back up.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Sasha said. "Where's Cayden?"

As if on cue, Cayden emerged from the water.

"Are you guys okay? Where did Grievous go?" Cayden asked as he swam over.

"I blew him away," Natsu said above them with a grin.

"Yeah, after I brought him to his knees!" Gray said as a vein in his head popped out in anger.

"He's still alive," Sasha said.

"Huh?" both wizards said confused.

"I can still sense him. You didn't kill him, but you definitely defeated him," Sasha said.

"Well if he is still alive," Gray said. "Then why don't we go after him?"

"He has to get out of this lake to escape," Sasha said. "Let's get over to the others and then we can worry about how to capture him."

Gray nodded.

"Ice Make Boat!" Gray said and an ice boat appeared.

Gray climbed aboard. He then reached in and gave a hand to Cayden then both boys aided Sasha in. Natsu came up behind the boat and grabbed the edge.

"Hang on!" Natsu said.

The fire dragon slayer shot fire out of his feet and the boat took off like a rocket toward the others. However, the power he gave was too much and he didn't slow down in time.

"LOOK OUT!" Erza cried.

The others leapt out of the way as the boat and Natsu crashed into the trees. They hung over logs and branches with their eyes rolling in their heads once they finally stopped. Everyone sighed in relief as they were all okay.

* * *

On the other side of the lake, Grievous crawled out. He was torn to bits by that Ice wizard, but if he hadn't jumped out of the way in time then he would have perished from the flames. He crawled back in the direction of his ship.

"This… is not over… Jedi scum…" Grievous snarled as he crawled. "I will defeat you… and those blasted wizards…"

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


	26. Find Help

_**HI GUYS! I know it has been a while since you guys have heard from me! It has been crazy! But I had these sitting and waiting to be posted, so here it is! ENJOY, REVIEW, and Happy April!**_

 _ **Last Time: Sasha, Cayden, and Gray fought Grievous at the lake and caught up with the others.**_

 _ **Now: The team tries to go and find help to get off of the planet.**_

* * *

Chapter 25- Find Help

Sasha opened her eyes and found herself starring at her Master upside down. He had a smirk on his face.

"Master?" she asked.

Suddenly she fell from whatever was holding her upside down. She landed in someone's arms instead of the ground. She opened her eyes again to realize that it was Cayden who caught her. He smiled at her. She blushed.

"Nice catch," Jac said.

Cayden and Sasha both turned red. He set her down.

"Are you guys okay?" Erza asked as she dragged Natsu and Gray out of the tree like rag dolls.

"Yeah, we are fine," Cayden said.

"We should get going," Obi-wan said. "If Grievous manages to get word back to the others where we are at, we will find ourselves in a cell very soon."

"We need to get a call out to the Republic fleet for help," Ahsoka said.

Anakin pulled out his commlink. He tried to place a call, but only got static.

"Blast! They are jamming our communications," Anakin said. "If we can boost our signal, we should we able to get word out to the fleet."

"Let's see if we can find a town around here," Jac said. "Maybe they will have a way for us to call for help."

"Why are you shirtless?" Sasha asked changing the subject.

"Because the sun is out, so the guns are out," Jac said flexing his muscles.

Everyone sweats dropped. Obi-wan sighed.

"Put a shirt on," Obi-wan asked as Jac pulled his tunic back on.

"Hey, Gray, he is like you!" Natsu said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Natsu," Gray said as he brushed the leaves out of his hair.

"So where is the nearest town?" Lucy asked.

"Happy and I saw what look like large structures to the north when we were looking around for the others," Carla said. "That must be a town."

"How far north was it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Far enough that I'm not quite sure if it is a town I saw," Carla said as she followed her arms.

"Well it's better than nothing," Anakin said. "Let's head that way."

"Carla, can you and Happy lead the way from above?" Erza asked. "I want to make sure that we are headed in the right direction."

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a salute.

"Then let's get going," Obi-wan said as he stood on his own.

"Can you walk?" Wendy asked.

"I will be fine," Obi-wan said. "Thank you, Wendy."

They started their trek back into the woods with Happy and Carla flying over the trees to lead the way. While they were walking, Gray slowed down next to Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu," Gray said. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Like what?" Natsu asked already annoyed.

"Can you set fire and dry off my pants for me?" Gray asked.

"I'm not a personal dryer, you pervert!" Natsu said.

"I'm not a pervert, you pyro!" Gray said with his eye twitching.

"You wanna go!?" Natsu said as heat radiated off him.

"Bring it on!" Gray said.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" some barked at them.

Both froze in fear. Their gaze slowly turned. They expected that it was Erza who barked at them again for fighting, but it wasn't her. It was Obi-wan. The two wizards paled. They both bowed for forgiveness so fast that Sasha was sure that they would break in half. _What a rookie mistake to piss off my Master_ , she thought.

Obi-wan grinned in that moment. That made both her and Anakin nervous.

"You're right, Erza," Obi-wan said. "That is quite fun."

Erza nodded with a chuckle. Lucy, Wendy, Sasha, and Anakin nearly collapsed from their joke as it almost gave them all a heart attack. Cayden, Ahsoka, and Jac found it amusing. Gray and Natsu still were frozen in fear. Obi-wan, Cayden, Ahsoka, and Jac started move again. After they slowly regained their composure, the others started to follow. Gray and Natsu slowly turned to look at each other, fear still plastered on their faces.

"So scary," they said in unison.

"Are you two coming?" Sasha asked. "He isn't actually mad at you, but that was his angry voice. So be glad you didn't actually piss him off."

Gray and Natsu nodded. They unfroze and ran after them to catch up. They were too freaked to bicker the rest of the way.

* * *

Grievous staggered as far as he could. He managed to call a ship to his rescue. The shuttle arrived and hovered slightly over the trees. Grievous crawled up the tree and managed to get on board his ship. The droids on board didn't speak a word to him as he slouched down in one of the chairs. The shuttle returned to the ship. Once back on board, Grievous staggered through the hanger bay. He spoke to no one as he made his way back to his private quarters. Once there, he activated his medical droid.

"General, it is good to have you back," the droid said. "Sit. I will repair the damage."

Grievous sat down and the medical droid got to work. The doors opened a moment later. The shadow of a figure cast into the room. Grievous looked to see Dooku standing there. The old sith lord walked over.

"Did you get the wizards?" Dooku asked in a soft voice.

"I had them in my grasp, but they managed to… evade me," Grievous said. "But they can't get away. There is no where for them to go."

"How disappointing," Dooku said. "And how did you receive so much damage?"

"It was that Ice Wizard," Grievous said. "He did this to me. I will get my revenge once my repairs are done."

"And by that point, they could be long gone," Dooku said. "You have failed me again, Grievous. You let yourself be defeated by an outsider. You will return to Serreno. I will deal with them myself."

"But Count…"

"Do as I say! Or I will see to it that you fall by my hand. Personally," Dooku said. His voice was cold and unforgiving.

Dooku left the room. Grievous growled in anger. He smashed his fist through the panel next to him.

"Get my ship ready to depart," Grievous ordered.

"Roger, roger," the medical droid said.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! AND MORE COMING SOON!**_


	27. Tink

_**Hi friends! I am back again! It has been a while for me and I've been quite busy, but I know writing for you guys makes it all worth it! Also HAPPY STAR WARS DAY! WHOOO! And one last thing, has everyone seen Infinity War? It is was AMAZING! Go see it! Anyway, MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Last time: They head off to find help.**_

 _ **Now: The Jedi and wizards find a town. Is there someone there who can help them?**_

* * *

Chapter 26- Tink

The trek was taking a lot longer than they thought it would. Carla informed them that the town was coming into view and that they should arrive by nightfall as they sun was already setting on the day. The temperature was getting cooler the deeper into the forest they got and further down the sun fell.

"I can see it," Wendy said as she came to the top of a small cliff face. "The town is just down here."

The group reached the same spot. The town was just another click away.

"Well done, Carla," Obi-wan said up to the exceeds flying above them. "You and Happy may rest."

Happy fell out of the sky with a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," the blue cat fell into Lucy's arms. "I'm so sleepy and so hungry. Lushie, do you have any food in your bag?"

Lucy glanced at the bag on her back before looking back at the lazy cat in her arms.

"Sorry cat, but this bag has medical supplies in it," Lucy said. "Nothing to eat."

"Don't worry little buddy," Natsu said. "There is probably a restaurant in town that we can go get grub at."

"Yeah!" Happy said still sounding exhausted.

"Let's get going," Anakin said. "We shouldn't be in the forest once it is dark. I get the feeling there are some dangerous creatures out there."

"I sense it too," Ahsoka said. "Something lives in these woods."

"Then to town we go," Sasha said taking the lead along side her master.

The group continued the rest of the way to the town. They approached the main road and slowed down once in the town.

"This place is deserted," Jac said.

"I sense no lifeforms," Cayden said. "No one is here."

"I don't think anyone has been here in years," Sasha said as she looked through one of the windows to the nearest building.

"Fan out," Obi-wan ordered. "Find something that can get us in contact with the Republic or maybe be a way off this planet. Any other supplies that you see to be useful, grab them too. We will meet back up at that building." He pointed at the building with a large spire sticking out of it.

"It's also getting dark," Jac said. "So if you've got a light, now is the time to use it."

All the Jedi activated their sabers. Six blades that were different shades of blues and greens lit up the dimming air around them. Natsu set his hand on fire to help provide light. Erza equipped a flash light with her magic. From there the group spilt up to search the town. Those without light teamed up with someone who had it.

* * *

Anakin, Natsu, and Happy headed for the spire first. Anakin had a hunch that there was something there that might help them. The building was a little on the small side with only the large spire in the middle. They approached the main door. Anakin hit the button the controls to the door and it opened… slightly. Anakin turned off his saber and pulled the door open. Once open, he turned it back on and entered the building.

They searched around until Anakin found door that lead to the top of the spire. He opened it to find a staircase. He made his way up, followed by Natsu and Happy. The stairs lead them to the top of the spire. At the top, there was a room. The room was circular with control panels lined up along the wall and windows that looked out to the town. The stairs to the room were coming up from the ground on one side. In the dead center was the holoprojector table. This was some sort of watchtower for the town.

"Jackpot," Anakin said as he rushed over to the holoprojector table. He started to push buttons, but it didn't work. "Natsu, see if you can find the power to this place. I'm gonna try and hot wire this thing."

"On it," Natsu said as he started to search around the room.

Happy and Natsu started pushing buttons to see if that would get the power on. Nothing was working. Natsu kicked on of the panels and it fell off. Happy looked inside and found a handle. The Exceed pulled the handle. Suddenly the power came on.

"Nicely done, guys," Anakin said as the table lit up. "Now let's see if this dinosaur works."

Anakin fiddled with the table.

"Can we call for help?" Natsu asked.

"We should," Anakin said. "I just need to try a few tricks in order to get this to work."

A moment later, Anakin got a signal sound to come from the table. However, he was reaching no one.

"Blast it," Anakin cursed.

"What's wrong?" Happy asked.

"We are still being jammed," Anakin said.

"I'm confused about that," Natsu wondered. "How is it that you guys can't reach anyone, but those droids can call each other?"

"Short range communication still works," Anakin said. "It's long range comms that are down, and we need those to contact for help."

"Why can't we just use the communication thingys that the droids use?" Happy asked.

Anakin's head perked up. He looked at the cat. He grabbed him and hugged him.

"Natsu!" Happy groaned. "He is killing me!"

"Not a chance, Happy," Anakin said. "You just gave me a great idea that can save us. I'm thanking you, you naïve cat."

Anakin set him down as he reached for his comm. Natsu patted the cat on the head.

"Nicely done, buddy!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy said with a grin.

Anakin called on his personal comm.

"Everyone, if you are hearing this," Anakin started. "I need parts. Anything that can be used to make a long-range booster. I'm going to boost the signal past the jammer, but I need parts to do it. Once you find parts, I am at the top of the spire."

* * *

Everyone did hear the message. The group started looking around for anything that could work for parts. The sun was completely gone from the sky and the moon was rising higher by the time they all reached the spire after searching. Everyone delivered the parts to Anakin to get to work. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Jac were working on the booster upstairs. The remainder of the group were down stairs in the dimly lit main room of the building. They were enjoying the food Sasha and Gray had found while they were running around. The ration packs were old but hadn't expired… yet.

"If you guys are ever in Fiore, you should come by the guild," Gray said. "Mira makes the best meals."

"Who's Mira?" Obi-wan asked.

"She is one of our S-Class wizards," Lucy said. "She is super sweet and super powerful, but also an amazing cook."

"Then I would love to meet her and taste some of that food," Cayden said with a smile.

"We just have to get home first," Erza said.

All the Fairy Tail wizards frowned. It had been a while since they were sent to this universe. There still wasn't any word on a way home for them. The teams on Coruscant had been working since they arrived and before they left on the rescue mission they hadn't discovered answer yet. Sasha, Obi-wan and Cayden exchanged a look of sadness.

"It works!" A voice cheered from upstairs.

Everyone perked up and rushed up the stairs to the top of the spire to the watchtower. When they got there, the booster was plugged into the holoprojector table. Anakin, Jac, and Ahsoka turned and smiled.

"It works?" Obi-wan asked.

"It does," Anakin said with a grin.

"How do you know?" Sasha asked.

"Well we haven't contacted anyone yet, but we were able to pass the jammer," Ahsoka said.

"Nice!" Gray said.

"Now let's call for help," Wendy said.

"On it," Anakin said. "I just need to locate the nearest Republic signal and then I'll call for help."

"Look quick," Obi-wan said.

Anakin nodded. He then got to work and started to search for the nearest signal. After about a moment, a signal popped up. A familiar voice rang through the room. It was a clone voice.

"This is the Republic Fleet. Identify yourself," the clone said.

"This Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. My team and I are stranded on Takodana and need help. There is a Separatist fleet in orbit and we have no ship to escape with. Please send help." Anakin ordered.

"General, send your coordinates and we will send help your way, sir," the clone said.

"Transmitting the coordinates now," Anakin said.

"We've got them, sir," the clone said after a moment. "We will send you help."

"We will be waiting."

The call ended.

"Looks like we will be here a while," Jac said.

"Let's get some rest," Obi-wan said.

"We will have patrols just in case anyone else was listening to that call," Sasha said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ahsoka said. "I'll take first patrol."

"Me too," Erza said.

"Same," Anakin said.

"I will too," Obi-wan said.

"Not a chance, old man," Jac said. "I'll take first watch. You should rest and heal up."

"Old man?" Obi-wan asked. "We are the same age."

"Details," Jac said. "Now go and rest."

"Fine, mother," Obi-wan said sarcastically.

Jac smiled. Natsu also joined in the first watch as the others returned down stairs to rest. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW! HAPPY MAY THE 4**_ _ **TH**_ _ **!**_


	28. Improvised Plan

_**Hi guys! It has been a busy month for me! And now things have calmed down and all of the stress has faded away! So I bring you another chapter! Yeah! Also we are almost done! There are still a few chapters before the end, but we are getting closer! So enjoy this one and more will come soon!**_

 _ **Last time: The Jedi and Wizards found the abandoned town and made a call to the Republic for help.**_

 _ **Now: The final battle is about to begin!**_

 _ **READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY!**_

* * *

Chapter 27- Improvised Plan

It was quiet… peaceful. During war or even living on Coruscant, the sounds of nature are not quite as apparent. All that could be heard was the distant sounds of blaster fire or speeders rushing by. But out here on Takodana, it was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was distant chirping and the occasional hoots of animals that roam around at night. There was also the sound of the breeze through the trees and flowing water nearby. And that was it.

Sasha exhaled as she stood outside of the watchtower. The second shift of guard duty was underway. She was apart of the second shift and had been stuck up at the top with the others for about an hour now. So Sasha had headed down stairs and outside for some fresh air. The air was cool on Takodana at night, but still had enough humidity in the air that made it comfortable. However, despite the cool air and the quiet night, something still felt off. Sasha extended a hand out towards a piece of rubble on the ground. She reached inside of her to tab into the force, but her connection still wasn't back yet. The rubble didn't move. The presence of the force felt so distant, but it not as distant as it did earlier on. The effect of the poison was wearing off, but very, very slowly. Yet Gray had his magic back at full strength. She still need answers as why it only nullified his magic and didn't block it like it does a Jedi's connection to the force.

She sighed as she lowered her hand. Maybe it was time to go get that answer now. Sasha turned around and went back inside the watchtower. She quietly and carefully stepped through the group of sleeping Jedi and Wizards that lay across the small room. Once she reached the stairs, she made her way back up to the top of the tower. Once at the top, she re-joined her Master, Gray, Cayden, and Happy as they were also in the second shift.

"How was the fresh air?" Cayden said quietly.

"Really nice," Sasha said with a small smile. "It's so peaceful outside."

"I bet," Obi-wan said. "Seems so quiet out there, even in the force."

Sasha frowned.

"You still can't use it, can you?" Gray asked as he noticed the look on her face.

She shook her head.

"What do you mean you can't use the force?" Happy asked.

"Dooku gave me that awful poison that blocks the victim from the force," Sasha said. "My connection is cut off. At least for a while."

"I knew I sensed something off when we were on our way to rescue you," Obi-wan said as he smoothed his beard. "I assumed that was what happened. I am sorry, padawan. It will come back soon. Just be patient."

"Yes, Master," Sasha said with a sad expression.

"I still don't get it," Happy whispered to Gray.

"You know how there is certain magical items back home that have the ability to cut off or drain our magic, preventing us from using it?"

"Yeah."

"It's like that," Gray exclaimed.

"Oh…" the blue cat looked down. "That really sucks. I'm sorry Sasha that you have to go through that."

"It's alright, Happy," Sasha said. "But I do have a question Master."

"What is it?" Obi-wan asked.

"Gray also got the same poison from Grievous and it only weakened his magic," Sasha explained. "It came back after a couple hours."

"Hmm," he pondered. "That is odd. I will bring it up with Master Yoda when we return to the Temple and see if he may know of anything to answer your question."

Sasha nodded in understanding. She assumed it would stump him too. Suddenly, Happy hopped up onto his feet and looked out the window.

"What is it, Happy?" Gray asked.

"I see lights in the distance," Happy said. "They look odd."

Obi-wan grabbed the electro binoculars from his belt and looked out into the distance.

"It's a droid landing craft," Obi-wan said as he lowered the binoculars. "They certainly took their time."

"Now what?" Gray asked.

"We need to wake everyone up and prepare for a fight," Obi-wan said.

"Why not just run?" Happy asked.

"Because we gave the Republic troops the coordinates for this town," Sasha said. "If we leave, then they may arrive to see the droids here and us nowhere in sight."

"Sasha is right," Obi-wan said. "We need to stay and keep our ground. Now let's get everyone up."

The group was woken up and everyone immediately went onto high alert. By the time, everyone was up the ship had landed. Anakin came up with a quick plan that involved splitting up and using the shadows of the deserted town to their advantage. So Natsu, Happy, Jac, and Cayden took to the roof tops of the buildings, so they could ambush the droids from above. Erza, Anakin, and Ahsoka took to the shadows of the alley ways and inside of the buildings. Obi-wan, Sasha, Lucy, Wendy, and Carla stayed behind at the Watchtower just in case the Republic called and to have that be there base for the time being. Finally, Gray stood at the center of the town. Behind him was ice molds of his team he made to hopefully confuse the droids. Now it was just praying that this "improvised" plan of Anakin's would work.

* * *

The droids appeared from the tree line after a few moments. At their lead was a Magna Guard. They came from the shadows of the woods and into the bright full moon light. They then marched forward toward the Ice Wizard that was standing and waiting with his "comrades". The guard raised up its hand when they got closer. The droids came to a halt.

"Are you the wizards that Count Dooku spoke of?" the Magna Guard asked in a deep monotone sound.

"Yes," Gray said. "We were split up from the Jedi who were helping us. We can't find them as we believe they have left us behind here. So we have decided to take the Counts offer." Gray fibbed.

"Excellent," the guard said. "I shall inform the Count of this good news."

"Also can you let him know one other thing too?" Gray added.

"What is that?" the guard asked.

"Made you look," Gray said with a smirk.

A fire ball shot off into the sky just behind the droids. The guard looked at the fire ball before turning back to Gray.

"We've been tricked!" the guard said angered.

It swung its electro staff at Gray and he smashed to bits.

"What the?" the guard asked confused.

"Up here chrome dome!" a voice shouted from up them.

The Guard and droids looked up to see Gray standing on a balcony above them with a large arrow made of Ice being pulled on a large ice bow, pointing directly at them.

"It was a decoy," the guard said.

"Say night, night,' Gray said as he let the arrow go.

The Ice arrow flew into the Magna Guard and pierced through its core. The guard fell.

"FIRE!" A droid cried.

An array of blaster fire flew at Gray. He threw up and ice made shield to protect himself from the blaster bolts. While the droids continued to fire at him, the others ambushed the droids. Natsu and Happy leapt down from the roof and set droids ablaze. Jac and Cayden leapt from the other roofs, sabers active. They landed, started slicing and dicing droids left and right. At that moment, Erza appeared from the alley in her Sea Empress Armor and attacked the droids with blasts of water. Anakin and Ahsoka also appeared from their hiding spots and started to make a mess of the droids. The battle was under way.

* * *

Obi-wan watched from the watchtower as the battle raged on outside. His hand rested uneasily on his saber hilt as he watched. _Where is Dooku?_ He wondered. He could sense him nearby, but he could not quite pinpoint the Sith's location. Suddenly, he heard an explosion below him. He then could hear rumbling and the sound of Sasha's saber. Obi-wan activated his own saber and stood ready as someone came up the stairs. It was Dooku.

"Master Kenobi," Dooku said as he reached the top. "Hiding? That really isn't something you would do."

"Who said I was hiding?" Obi-wan asked with a smirk.

Dooku raised his hand and pointed it at Obi-wan.

"Well time to finish this," Dooku said.

Lightening shot out of his fingertips. Obi-wan raised his saber to block the lightening. It bounced off his saber and hit the electronics around them. Due to there faulty wiring, some started to catch fire. He continued his attack as he stepped closer to the Jedi Master. Obi-wan could hear the machines dying and he could this feeling in his gut that if this were to continue, they could blow the tower to bits. Dooku soon realized this. He lowered his hand and rushed down the steps. Obi-wan thought quick on his feet. He broke the window behind him as he leapt out of the watchtower. Suddenly, the top of the watchtower exploded. Obi-wan looked up from where he landed on one knee to see the flames coming from the tower.

"Blast," he cursed as he stood up straight. "That was too close." He sighed. "So much for that."

The door then opened at the bottom of the watchtower. Dooku came out with two Magna guards. In the guard's grasp was a struggling Wendy, Carla, and an unconscious Lucy. In Dooku's grasp and being held at saber point was Sasha. The wound in her leg had opened back up again. Obi-wan exhaled in frustration.

"Surrender, Obi-wan,' Dooku said.

TO BE CONTINUED….

* * *

 _ **WOW! REVIEW AND MORE COMING SOON!**_


	29. Team Natsu vs Dooku

_**HELLO! I am back! I hit a small road bump, but I am over it and I was planning to post this today anyway, but something happened last week that has lit a fire inside of me again with my writing. CLONE WARS IS RETURNING! I was in tears on Thursday when I found out this was happening, and I am so excited to see what the final season will be! So I am dedicating this chapter to the return of the Clone Wars TV Series!**_

 _ **Last time: The group found a base, called for help, and were attacked.**_

 _ **Now: The Final Battle is about to begin!**_

* * *

Chapter 28- Team Natsu vs Dooku

An explosion erupted, illuminating the dawning sky. Anakin turned on his heel to see that it was the watchtower that they had been using as their temporary base was up in smoke. Anakin cursed.

"What was that?" Jac asked. The Jedi Master was with him, slicing another droid up.

"Looks like our base is toast," Anakin commented under his breath.

"Should we go check on Obi-wan and the others?" Jac asked as the force threw a droid across the street.

"No, I can sense that they are not in the building, but if they were trying to be discreet," Anakin complained. "They are not doing a good job at it."

'But don't you sense him?" Jac asked referring to the other life force that was over there.

"Why sense him, when I can smell his stench from miles away," Anakin joked.

"Is that anyway to talk to your elders?" a voice rang.

Suddenly all of the fighting came to a halt. Everyone looked towards the voice. Walking toward them was Count Dooku, thrown at his feet was an injured Obi-wan being crushed by a Magna Guard foot. The same guard was holding a squirming Wendy and a very angry Carla, who was being held by her tail. The other guard held both Lucy and Sasha by the neck.

"LUCY!" Natsu cried when he saw her.

"WENDY!" Erza called out before glaring down the count.

"Sasha!" Ahsoka and Cayden called out at the same time.

"Carla, are you okay?" Happy asked concerned.

"Do I look okay!?" The white cat snapped back.

"Geez, you don't have to bite my head off," Happy mumbled.

"Let them go, Dooku," Anakin demanded.

"Not a chance, young Skywalker. I will only release Master Kenobi and his padawan once I have what I want," Dooku said. "Hand over the wizards and your Jedi friends shall go free. Refuse? And I shall kill them both. Starting with Kenobi." He activated his saber and pointed it at her Master.

"You leave him alone you son of a bi…" Sasha threatened before the grip on her neck was tightened.

"So what is it to be?" Dooku asked.

"We would rather die fighting to save our friends then hand ourselves willing over to you," Erza said as an energy was almost radiating from her. It was pure rage and the will to fight for her friends.

"Then Kenobi will die," Dooku said after a moment of silence.

He raised his saber and brought it down on Obi-wan. However, it stopped mere centimeters from the Jedi's head.

"Anakin, if that was any closer, I would have a bald spot on my head," Obi-wan commented as he slowly came to only to see a blue saber blocking a red one that was WAY too close for comfort.

"Shut up, old man and let me save ya," Anakin said as he glared down the Count.

"Impressive, young Skywalker," Dooku said with a small eyebrow raise. "You may have saved him this time. But luck will only get you so far."

"I don't need luck to defeat you," Anakin said.

Anakin heaved the Count away from Obi-wan and slashed at the old man. However, Dooku evaded his blade, but Anakin was able to at least knock the Magna Guard holding Obi-wan back, freeing the Jedi Master. Obi-wan rolled to his feet and summoned his saber from Dooku's belt. It flew into his hand and activated. He slashed at the Magna Guard that had held him down but that was still holding Wendy and Carla. The guard split in two and released the girls. Wendy helped Carla up and they moved away from the close action.

While that happened, Sasha then managed to escape the droids grasp. She snagged her saber off it, activate it, and then disarm, literally, the droid in order to free Lucy. The guard pulled a blaster and shot at Sasha from close range. The blast managed to graze Sasha's cheek as she dodged it and kicked the droid. The droid was knocked off balance and onto the ground. Lucy, now free, took a deep breath as she rubbed at her throat. She pulled out her whip and lashed at the droid, destroying what remained of it.

Back with Dooku, he returned the attack at Anakin, but the Jedi Knight was able to dodge the Counts attack. However, Dooku raised his hand and sent Anakin skidding backwards to where he started. Jac saw this then charged for the Count, saber active. He swung his saber at the old man and managed to knock Dooku's saber out his hand. Dooku hissed as his arm now had a nice cut from Jac's saber, but it wasn't anything Dooku couldn't handle.

Gray, who had been the closest wizard to Dooku, spotted his saber on the ground. He used an Ice Make Claw and snatched the saber off the ground.

"Return that to me, boy," Dooku demanded.

"Oh this?" Gray asked as his ice claw held the saber. "I don't think so."

Gray squeezed his ice claw and snapped the saber hilt in half. No one could believe their eyes that Gray did that. Dooku seethed with rage and force pushed the Ice Wizard backwards. Gray flew and landed near Ahsoka's feet. She launched herself towards the pissed Sith Lord to stop him from harming Gray. She pointed her saber at the unarmed Count.

"Surrender, Dooku," Ahsoka demanded.

Dooku didn't listen to her and instead managed to disarm her of one of her two sabers and knock her back. Anakin rushed over to aid his padawan and swung again at Dooku, hoping to disarm him of Ahsoka's saber. However, Dooku was able to evade him and grabbed him with the force. He then threw Anakin across the way with the force into a scrap pile of droids.

Obi-wan threw half of the Magna Guard he had cut at Dooku, hoping to distract him. It sort of works. The droid missed the target, but Obi-wan was able to charge forward and kick Dooku's legs out from under him. Dooku managed to recover his footing as he fell. He then maneuvered to attack Obi-wan. He managed to slash him across the chest then force push him backwards. Obi-wan flew back and into a wall. He slummed over in pain.

"Obi-wan!" Jac called.

Jac then turned towards Dooku, who wasn't even breaking a sweat, and charged forward. He too tried to attack the Sith Lord. Dooku blocked it, but just barely. Part of Jac's saber nicked the Count's shoulder. However, Dooku pushed Jac back and busted his saber in the process. Jac skidded back and cursed. Now his saber was damaged. Jac looked up from his damaged saber to see Dooku's boot coming for his face. Jac then collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza reequipped into her Speed Armor and rushed forward towards her captive friends, slashing at group of droids in her way. The group fell to pieces as she slashed through them. Natsu was also on a path toward his friends. A destroyer droid that had been attacking him was slashed in half by Natsu's Fire Dragon Talons as he charged forwarded. And finally, with the same goal in mind, Cayden charged forward with his saber in hand, slashing through a group of droids.

Wendy and Carla, on the other hand, backed away towards the battle droids as they knew they could lend aid there. Wendy took a deep breath and let out a Sky Dragon Roar. That sent the droids backwards. Carla sprouted her wings and grabbed a thermal detonator on the ground next to here that a broken droid had been holding. She took off into the air, activated it, and dropped it on a group of droids. The detonator went off and blasted those droids away.

The group of droids that Wendy blew away started getting up and fired at her. Wendy jumped for cover and the blasts missed her. From cover she could see another group of droids shooting at Natsu. The Fire Dragon Slayer maneuvered out of the way, but a couple of bolts seemed to nick him. However, that didn't stop him. A moment later, Happy flew over and grabbed Natsu. Wendy was relieved then a second later a worried Erza appeared above her.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Wendy said.

"Good there is still more droids to take down," Erza said as she reequipped her weapons to her Lightening Empress spear.

She shot a large bolt of lighting at the group of droids that were shooting at her and Wendy. The large bolt zapped the droids and caused them to short circuit and shut down.

"Let's go take care the last of them and then go aid the Jedi," Erza said as she switched her weapons back.

* * *

 _Back with the Jedi,_

Sasha was knocked to the ground, clutching her wounded leg. Ahsoka lashed at Dooku again to get her saber back. Her saber missed as the Count moved in and knocked her back. She was down for the count. Cayden was the last Jedi standing. Somehow, Dooku managed to fight off everyone of the Jedi. Cayden guessed that because his precious saber was broken, Dooku was on a rampage. Either that or he just was always that powerful and they have been underestimating him the whole time.

Cayden was exhausted, but he had to bring Dooku down. He pointed his saber at the Count.

"Give up, Dooku!" Cayden demanded. "You may have taken down the others, but you are still out numbered. You cannot win this battle."

"You underestimate me, child," Dooku said. "Now prepare to meet your end."

Cayden attacked Dooku with the last of his strength he had. Dooku managed to parry the attack and push Cayden back. However, the push was enough to bring the padawan to his knees, out of breath.

Dooku took a deep breath and turned to the Fairy Tail wizards, who just finished off the rest of his droids. He held his arms out.

"These are the fools you call your friends!" Dooku barked. "They were all taken down by my hand. I will kill them myself… unless… you surrender yourself to me."

"I don't think so," Erza said. "You still have to go through us."

"Don't test me, girl," Dooku said. "I will take each of you down like I did these Jedi and I will start with the boy who broke my saber." He pointed Ahsoka's saber at Gray, who had a nice cut across his chest. "So surrender and I shall spare you."

"Not a chance, grandpa," Natsu snarled.

"So be it. This is where you meet your end, Wizards."

Dooku raised his hands and unleashed a blast of lightening at Gray. Gray immediately threw up an Ice Make Shield. The lightening bounced off and shot in multiple directions, including towards Wendy.

"Wendy look out!" Carla cried.

Wendy prepared for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Natsu standing there. He took the hit.

"NATSU!" Wendy cried.

"You are a fool, boy," Dooku said with a chuckle.

"Damn it, Natsu!" Gray called as brought down his shield.

Suddenly, Natsu started laughing.

"Man that stuff tastes awful," Natsu chuckled. "And I thought Laxus had some disgusting lightening. I think this beats it."

Dooku looked at Natsu dumbfounded. The wizard just at his lightening.

"What manner of creature are you?" Dooku asked appalled.

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer," Natsu said. "Now, LIGHTENING FLAME DRAGON BRILLANT FLAME!"

A large fire ball made of fire and lightening was launched at the Count. Dooku brought his hands up to block it with the force. He lowered his hands as the flames dispersed, but on the other side of them was a blast from Gray's Ice Make Cannon. It hit him and knocked him backwards. He looked up from the ground and was about to get up only to discover he couldn't. He was being held down by chains that sprouted from the ground.

"Where did these come from?!" Dooku asked confused.

"Nicely done, Virgo," Lucy said as she high fived the spirit.

Dooku looked over in raged. He was about to use the saber to break himself free, but Happy flew by and snatched it from Dooku's hand. Once it was gone, Dooku looked up to see an electro staff pointed at his throat.

"Surrender, Count," Erza demanded. "You have lost this battle."

Dooku glared at her. He then looked around at the wizards as they gathered around him. Natsu had his fists on fire. Gray had a large ice sword ready and resting against his shoulder. Wendy and Carla were standing by with their arms folded. Lucy had her whip at the ready as Virgo cracked her knuckles. And Happy was flying up above with Ahsoka's saber in his paws.

Dooku looked down. He was tired, exhausted, and… defeated. He conceded the battle. And just as the sun peaked over the horizon.

* * *

 _ **WAIT WHAT?! DOOKU SURRENDERED?! Damn that was a fun chapter to write! Tune in next time to find out what actually happened to Dooku's saber!**_


	30. Dooku's Escape

_**HELLO! I am back again with another chapter! Sorry for the long wait! Stress sucks so much… So let's do this! Just remember to read, enjoy, and review!**_

 _ **Last time: The epic show down of Fairy Tail and Dooku took place.**_

 _ **Now: Dooku has been captured, but for how long?**_

* * *

Chapter 29- Dooku's Escape

Anakin sat up from the pile of droids. His spine hurt from where he landed on them. He rubbed his back with his real hand and pushed himself to his feet with his other.

"That's gonna bruise," he mumbled to himself as he stretched with a wince.

He then looked around to notice that the fighting had stopped. All the droids lay in piles of scrap metal on the ground, his injured comrades were either still unconscious or slowly getting up, and Dooku was in chains. Anakin rubbed his eyes as he couldn't believe what he was seeing, but Dooku was in fact in chains. He was being held by Virgo and Erza. Neither were looking like their eyes were going to leave him. Anakin walked over, curious.

"How long was I out?" Anakin asked as he approached.

Erza looked up as he approached.

"Not long," she said.

"Okay, so I'm curious, but how did you manage to capture him?" Anakin asked folding his arms across his chest.

"After he took down all of you, the rest of us managed to bring him down," Erza said. "We came up with a quick plan as he was still fighting Ahsoka and Cayden."

Anakin glanced over to his padawan. She was sitting on the ground talking to Happy, who was returning her saber to her. He then looked over to Cayden. He was rubbing the back of his head as his Master pulled him to his feet. He then turned his gaze to the Count. Anakin knelt at eye level at him.

"So the mighty Count Dooku is taken down by strangers from another universe?" Anakin teased. "How far you have fallen."

Dooku shot a glare at him. "Hold your tongue, boy. Be glad I'm in these chains or I'd cut it off myself."

"Someone's cranky," Anakin mumbled as he stood up. He then patted Erza on the shoulder. "Well done. Help should be here soon."

Erza nodded. Anakin moved away. He walked over to Dooku's broken saber. He stopped and bent down to pick it up. He looked over it. It felt cold to the touch. He then shifted his gaze over to Gray, who was freezing over Sasha's injury. He also had frozen over the gash on his chest. He then looked back at the saber.

"I can't believe he actually broke it," a voice said.

Anakin looked up to see Obi-wan standing next to him.

"Neither can I," Anakin said. "Are you okay?"

"I've had worse," Obi-wan said. 'What about you?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Anakin said.

There was a silence as they noticed Gray walking over to them.

"This…" Anakin said gesturing to the saber. "Why did you do it?"

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"You broke Dooku's saber in half and didn't hesitate either," Obi-wan pointed out. "I'm curious as to your intentions."

"Oh, right! I should probably explain," Gray said.

A second later the broken saber in Anakin's hand… melted. Anakin freaked out and shot to his feet.

"What the hell?!" Anakin freaked.

Gray then walked over to a lump of ice that was still on the ground. He melted it and revealed Count Dooku's saber still in one piece. He picked up off the ground and dried it off with his pants as it was now covered in water. He then tossed it to Anakin. Both Jedi Masters looked at the saber and then to Gray.

"How did you do that?" Obi-wan asked.

"Seriously? You don't remember the test you had us take?" Gray asked surprised. Both shook their heads. Gray sighed. "I had said during it that I have the ability to make a double of anything, including myself in order to trick my enemy."

Both Jedi then remembered that he did say that. FLASHBACK: " _ **I have many moves**_ _ **that**_ _ **allows me to create a doubles of myself that can fool the enemy into thinking that it's real." Gray chapter 6-Test**_

"So you made a duplicate of Dooku's saber in order to send him over the edge when you broke it," Obi-wan realized. 'That was very clever, but very risky. You could have gotten yourself killed by doing it."

Gray smiled. "Thanks, but it was a risk I had to take. We had to separate him from his blade in order to gain any victory."

"Nice thinking, dude." Anakin turned to face Dooku. "Look Count, turns out your saber is still okay," Anakin said. "But I'll be holding onto it."

Dooku couldn't believe his eyes and looked over to Gray. He had apparently overhead what they were talking about as he was genuinely surprised. Anakin chuckled at Dooku's expression as he belted the saber. At that moment, the sound of gunships was heard. All heads turned to see gunships flying down toward. Help had arrived.

* * *

Mace Windu stepped off the gunship once it landed on the surface and the doors opened. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of battle droids littered across the ground. Mace then looked around and noticed his fellow Jedi. He approached them.

"Master Windu," Obi-wan said with an awkward bow. He looked rough. "I'm glad to see you got our message."

Mace smirked. "Well you two always manage to find yourselves in these situations.'

Anakin and Obi-wan laughed nervously.

"Are there any wounded?" Mace asked.

"Some of us are in worse shape than others, but we all will survive the day," Obi-wan said as he shifted his weight.

"Right," Mace said. He turned to a clone medic. "Make sure you get all the wounded on board and back to the cruiser."

"Yes sir," the clone said as he rushed over to tend to Sasha's injured leg.

Mace then let his gaze wander when it suddenly froze on a familiar face. His gaze locked on Count Dooku. The Sith Lord was in chains and was being guarded by Erza Scarlet and the pink haired maid that was one of Lucy's spirits. Mace approached and towered over the Count.

"Impressive work," Mace said. "We will take him from here." He snapped his fingers. A clone jogged over. "Commander Ponds take the Count to my cruiser and lock him up tight. I don't want this bastard escaping."

"Yes sir," Ponds said as he called over five other men.

They took the Count, kept him in the chains, and escorted him to one of the many gunships. That gunship took off before the others that were loading the wounded were done.

'I want to hear how you managed to apprehend Dooku," Mace said turning to Anakin.

"Well long story short, the wizards were the ones who successfully captured him," Anakin said gesturing with his thumb toward the wizards.

Mace looked over at the wizards as they started to gather toward the gunship. Lucy was leaning against Natsu, exhausted. Erza was talking with Happy, Carla, and Wendy. Gray was helping Sasha toward a gunship. He chuckled.

"Well they did say that they would help us," Anakin said with a smirk.

"I am impressed," Mace said as he folded his arms. "I admit, I had my doubts, but I've been proven wrong before."

He patted Anakin's shoulder and walked toward the gunships as they others were climbing aboard. Anakin looked stunned by Mace's comment. Obi-wan walked up to him.

"Did he just… compliment me?" Anakin asked bewildered.

Obi-wan laughed. "Yes, I believe he did. Now let's go home."

The two walked over to the gunships. Soon they took off from the ground and back toward the cruiser.

* * *

Commander Ponds and his men guided the captured Count to a cell. Behind the clones, Anakin followed them as… extra assurance that Dooku would stay put. Once to the cell, the clones secured Dooku. Anakin poked his head in before the closed the cell door.

"Enjoy your stay," Anakin said with a stupid grin. "You are gonna be here for a while."

"Don't be so cocky, Skywalker," Dooku said. "I will get out of here."

"Well in the meantime, I hope you like the color gray," Anakin slammed the button to the door and it closed. "We need to make sure he stays put in that cell. Keep a guard out front at all times," Anakin ordered Commander Ponds.

"Yes, sir," Ponds saluted. "You two. Stay watch. Warn us if anything happens."

"Sir! Yes sir!" The two of the 5 fives that ponds had gestured to said.

Anakin nodded and started to walk away with Commander Ponds and the remaining three clones following him.

* * *

 _Outside the ship…_

A single pod flew out from behind the debris of the ships that Windu's fleet had destroyed. It was headed toward the bowels of the ship.

* * *

 _Back on the ship…_

Dooku smirked once the cell door closed and opened his hand. A commlink fell out and floated via the force to his tunic. It was blinking red. He had managed to grab the comm as he was being dragged to gunships back down on the planet and summon for help. Soon, he will be out of this cell. And then suddenly, a crash was heard.

Anakin halted in his tracks as sound of a crash sounded through the cell corridor. The lights flickered off and an alarm blared. Anakin immediately realized what this was and cursed under his breath.

'Quick back to Dooku's cell," Anakin ordered.

He and the clones ran back to Dooku's cell to see three Magna Guards had broken into the cell and killed the two guards. Dooku stepped out of the cell.

'You are not getting off this ship," Anakin growled. "Not if I have anything to say about it. Stop him!"

The clones raised their blasters and fired at Dooku. Dooku raised his hand and deflected the bolts with the force. The bolts hit the Magna guards behind him. The droids fell to the ground, full of holes. Dooku then pointed his hands at the Clones. Lightening shot out of his fingers. Anakin stepped in front of the clones, brought up his saber in one quick motion, and blocked redirected the lightening. The redirection caused the hall lights to flicker and spark. Dooku moved closer, pressing his attack. Anakin gritted his teeth. The lightening stopped, the lights in the hall turned off, and Anakin lowered the saber only to discover Dooku inches from him, illuminated by Anakin's blue blade.

Before Anakin could move, Dooku snatched his saber off Anakin's belt, activated it, and slashed upward. Anakin cried out in pain as his mechanical arm at the forearm was cut off. Anakin staggered back, eyes brimming with tears of pain. Dooku raised his hand and force pushed Anakin and the clones backward. They landed at the other end of the hall. Dooku turned on his heel and headed for the pod. He climbed in and launched the pod out of the ship.

Suddenly, the air was being sucked out. Ponds managed to launch himself forward to the wall and close the blast doors. The doors closed as the other clone lost his grip on Anakin and the Jedi Master smacked into the door. All three of them landed on the floor with a thud. A second later, Mace, Erza, Lucy, and more clones arrived to find them on the floor.

"Skywalker, status report," Mace asked as Anakin slowly rolled into the sitting position.

Anakin was shaking and looked up at Mace with a pale face.

"That bastard… got away," Anakin said through gritted teeth as he revealed his missing arm with wires poking out from under his sleeve.

Lucy put a hand to her mouth in shock. Erza couldn't believe her eyes. Mace lowered his pissed off gaze and looked to the other clones.

"Get Skywalker to the medics," Mace ordered. "Get the fighters out there to catch Dooku! And send someone to patch that hole in the side of the ship."

"Sir!" The clones saluted and ran off to follow his orders.

Ponds and the other clone aided Anakin up, and escorted him away to the medics. Mace sighed and walked off. Lucy and Erza remained behind. They shared a glance.

"I had no idea that his arm was robotic," Lucy said.

"Me neither," Erza then looked to the door. "Geez, this is really frustrating."

"Do you think we can catch him before he gets too far?" Lucy asked.

As if on cue, the an announcement came over the speakers.

"Dooku has escaped. I repeat Count Dooku has escaped."

"Apparently the fighters were not fast enough," Erza said.

They shared an annoyed gaze and walked back to the bridge. Once they got back there, the ship was in hyperspace and Mace Windu was leaned over the central holoprojector.

"Master?" Lucy asked caustiously.

"Dooku may have escaped… this time," Mace said. "But my mission was to rescue you, not capture Dooku. You were lucky to capture him, but we should have seen this coming. For now, we are headed for home."

No one argued with him. Resting back at the Jedi Temple just sounded nice. But so did the sound of going home. Maybe one day they will be back home at Fairy Tail. Just how much longer will they wait.

* * *

 _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
